


The Hardest Part is Living

by imagine0314



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine0314/pseuds/imagine0314
Summary: No one comes out of a revolution free and clear.Kara got Alice to Canada. She would have done it at any cost, even to her own life. And maybe that's exactly how she'll have to pay for it.Connor rebelled against his creators, turning from machine to deviant. Wracked with the guilt of having pursued his own kind, he'll have to figure out if he can make amends for his actions.Markus led a peaceful protest but a vengeful CyberLife and uneasy populace means his people are still living each day wondering if their freedom might be cut short.Now they must carry on.





	1. Chapter 1

It came in flashes.

The beatings. Running into the storm. Mutilated android horrors. The Pirates’ Cove. Jericho. The river. 

The river. 

It wasn’t planned that way. Crossing the border by bus would have been lower profile, but with the army scouring the streets, there was little other choice, not if they wanted to avoid the temperature checks that would surely give them away. And so the three did what they could, relying on one woman’s kindness to get them across.

It had started successfully enough, the three finally starting the small vessel’s motor halfway through the waterway. She remembered the guns’ flashes, the noise. The intense need to protect the little one at all costs. She and Luther immediately shielded the girl with their bodies, Luther getting shot over and over again.

Luther. 

He never made it to the water’s edge, shutting down shortly after realizing the little one was safe. She remembered not immediately feeling her own gunshot wound. Androids didn’t quite feel pain in the same way humans did, at least not her model. It was there, but it was…distant. More of a notification while in full power mode, anyway. It didn’t stop her as the warm blue leaked out of her shoulder. 

The boat began sinking, riddled with bullet holes, and she didn’t hesitate to hop into the freezing river to push the girl ashore. That’s what mattered. That’s all that mattered. 

The system notifications were relentless. Biocomponent after biocomponent suffering from the freezing temperature. Her legs were locking up, but she couldn’t fail. Failure meant the little one would shut down. 

She wasn’t even sure how it happened, but they had reached the shore. She carried the girl to the banks, the sound of tires in the distance. Rose. Rose said she would meet them on the other side. It had to be her. They’d done it. They’d succeeded.

They were free.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth. 

Kara thought it was strange, realizing she hadn’t felt truly warm in days. What was stranger was that she felt at all. The moment her knees had hit the snow that night crossing the river, she had figured that was it. She was dead. It didn’t matter, as long as Alice was alive.

Her eyes squinted open. She was definitely alive. She was in a modest bedroom, the sun streaming in through the window while she laid on a bed covered in blankets. The blankets were unnecessary of course, as AX 400 models didn’t have the same reaction to temperature sensitivity as YK models, but she appreciated the comfort—the being treated like person. It must have been Rose’s doing. 

Kara ran a systems check. Her biocomponents were still suffering from the after effects of the freezing water, and her legs felt stiff. She began to wonder why her components hadn’t begun their maintenance cycle—all androids had a limited ability to recover from slight damage or else they’d be in the shop constantly. It should have all been fine as long as she had enough Thirium.

Oh.

Thirium. Kara had forgotten the wound in her shoulder. Looking to her left, she saw the makeshift bandage Rose must have assembled. She gently lifted the gauze, seeing fresh blue still slowly but steadily leaking from her shoulder. Thirium didn’t clot like real blood did, and with the bullet having pierced her exo-plating, there was no amount of self maintenance that could heal this. Still, she was alive, and that was more than she’d been hoping for. Kara’s system revealed she was in low power mode, and her Thirium reserves were dwindling, but at least she was here. Wherever here was.

“Kara!” Alice practically leapt into the room, Rose kindly attempting to keep the little one from disturbing the resting android. Alice ran up to Kara, her smile slowly transforming into a look of concern once she noticed the bandage on Kara’s shoulder. Rose sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m glad you’re up, Kara. You and Alice are safe here. I brought you to my brother’s place, and he’s more than willing to let us all stay until things calm down,” Rose said gently.

“Thank you…Rose, we never would have made it without you. What happened with the protest? Was Markus successful?”

“It was peaceful,” Rose said thoughtfully, “The President officially called together a meeting of various high ranking officials along with android representatives to begin talks about granting personhood, rights, and autonomy. It won’t happen overnight, but it’s a start. There’s a lot of raw feelings out there right now, and there’s some pockets of resistance, which is why I think you should both stay here until things become more stable.”

“Is Kara going to be all right?” Alice asked hesitantly. 

“Of course she is, honey,” Rose responded, though she exchanged a knowing glance with Kara. They both knew better. If they couldn’t get Kara some more Thirium and repairs soon, things would take a turn for the worst. It could wait a day to address though, the pair had been through enough and Rose wanted to give them some time to themselves. Rose excused herself from the room, “I’ll let you two catch up. Adam and I will be right downstairs if you need us.”

Kara turned to Alice and looked at the girl, really looked at her, for the first time since their hard won freedom had been earned. Alice didn’t look as despondent as she once had, but concern still creased her innocent face. Kara beckoned the little one over, patting the bed with one hand. Alice came and took what had been Rose’s spot on the bed.

“Kara…you’re hurt,” Alice prodded. 

“It’s going to be okay, Alice. Rose will help me get better,” Kara softened the truth. Alice didn’t need to know in that moment just how low Kara’s Thirium was running. Alice needed a mom, and after everything they’d been through, everything they lost, she deserved it. 

Kara suddenly felt a wave of…was that fatigue? Her eyes drooped a bit, heavy, and wanting to close. Low power mode was conserving her remaining Thirium and functions to essentials only, which meant a sleep-like state was surely coming soon. 

Alice offered Kara her hand, and for the first time, Alice revealed her exo-plating underneath, letting the synth-skin recede. Kara was shocked, she knew how much Alice disliked being seen as anything other than the little girl she was, and the two had never shared a touch-link connection. Kara smiled at Alice sadly, knowing how much this offering meant. When androids initiated a touch-link, anything could be shared: memories, data, thoughts, and in the case of deviants—emotions. 

Kara extended her hand, letting her synth-skin recede as well, initiating the link. She was suddenly overwhelmed with a flood of information from Alice. Sights, sounds of their journey. Pain, and fear associated with memories of Todd’s belt. A deep, sullen sadness over the loss of Luther, data regarding her temperature, her need for programmed sleep cycles, an endless stream of binary translating at a moment’s notice. It wasn’t surprising to Kara that the link was so intense—she imagined that child models rarely had a need to perform such links and as a result, Alice had never learned how to stem the tide. 

The data and feelings continued over the exchange, bringing tears to Kara’s eyes as the ones and zeroes finally condensed to a single sentiment, [MOM.LOVE.SAFE.HOME.] It repeated in an endless stream: [MOM.LOVE.SAFE.HOME.MOM.LOVE.SAFE.HOME.MOM.LOVE.SAFE.HOME.] Alice’s brown eyes searched Kara’s face for some sort of reassurance. Kara sent back everything she had, withholding her system’s diagnostic regarding her injury, telling Alice over and over again that she was safe, she was loved, and she was free.

Alice smiled; it was the second time that Kara had ever witnessed the expression creep along the girl’s face. The need for a sleep-state swept over Kara, pulling at her further. She could feel the warm blue liquid in her veins dampening the bandage as she continued to bleed. 

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Alice pleaded.

“It’s nothing. I just need to sleep. I’m sure I’ll feel better tomorrow. Don’t worry.”

“Can I stay with you?”

Kara nodded. Of course Alice could stay with her. She’d promised the girl forever, and she meant it. Alice still hadn’t broken the touch-link connection, and Kara was in no hurry to do so either. The girl climbed up into the bed, lifting the covers and settling in. Alice rested her head on Kara’s chest, listening to the steady rhythm of her synth-heart beating. The touch-link let Kara know immediately how soothing it was for Alice to hear, which put Kara at ease. A system notification popped up, letting Kara know she had lost another few milliliters of Thirium. Kara looked down at Alice, a heat flooding her, a supreme satisfaction. She had saved this girl. She was a mother. She continued receiving the stream of affection from Alice’s touch-link as the little one’s eyes began to flutter shut into sleep. 

Kara looked around the room, at the well worn but loved blanket that covered her body. At the girl who had now firmly fallen asleep on her, her exo-plating still exposed on one hand has her now-subconscious touch-link persisted. Kara didn’t let go, she would never let go so long as she had Alice. She worried about how exactly with the lack of android facilities in Canada they would acquire more Thirium, but she tried to push it out of her mind. She’d take what little comforts she could get after a lifetime of slavery and servitude. Kara smiled as Alice let out a small, contented sigh. 

Sleep-state was pulling at Kara’s whole being. Her low power mode sent her a new notification, telling her that she needed to allocate power usage. She hoped that Alice couldn’t tell through the touch-link that her pulse was slower than system standard, and just starting to get thready. Kara diverted all power to her Thirium regulator. She had to keep her heart beating as long as she could. For Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Consciousness came, and as much as Kara had wanted to believe what she’d told Alice, she wasn’t better. She felt worse. So much worse. Kara opened her eyes. It was mid-morning. She’d been in a sleep-state for nearly eighteen hours. She moved to sit up, to call for Rose, but instead let out a moan as pain ripped through her shoulder. Pain? Kara was used to pain being this detached sensation, more an error code than anything, but it seemed that low power mode in its attempt at self preservation, made pain more of an immediate feeling in order to spur her to resolve it.

“Kara?” Rose entered the room with concern at the outcry. “Ugh. You’re in bad shape.”

Rose walked over to change Kara’s bandage, the gauze from the previous day now soaked blue. “We need to talk about getting you fixed up,” Rose stated flatly. “If we don’t do something in the next few days, you’ll shut down. And with no way to do a memory transfer into a new AX 400 model, that’ll be it.”

Kara’s eyes watered slightly. She was scared. Terrified to shut down. Horrified at the notion that after all they had fought for that she might leave Alice in this world alone. “I know,” Kara responded, “but what can we do?” 

Rose looked at her lovingly, “I still have connections in the states, and with all the androids that I’ve helped cross the border in the last year, I’ve got a few favors I can call in.” 

“Thank you, Rose. I owe you so much. Alice and I both do.” 

“Kara, you and Alice are family now. And family owes nothing. It’s what we do for each other. Oh and don’t worry about Alice, she’s downstairs with Adam, playing just about every board game in existence. I think she’s making up for lost time.”

“She absolutely is,” Kara said with a sad smile. “She didn’t exactly get an ideal childhood, even by YK 500 standards.”

“I’ll let you get some rest. Don’t exert yourself. If you need anything, just contact Alice remotely and have her come get me.”

“Of course, Rose. Thank you.”

As Rose turned to leave the room, Alice peeked in. “Kara? …Mom?”

Kara looked over at Alice, “Come on over.”

Alice scampered over, immediately concerned at the look of pain on Kara’s face. “Kara, are you feeling any better?”

“I will be soon, I’m sure. Rose is going to help get me repaired and then everything will be good as new. Are you having fun with Adam?”

Alice’s eyes lit up. “He’s teaching me all kinds of games! I didn’t even know there were this many!”

Kara smiled, glad that at least her suffering was for something good in the end. Alice offered her hand again for a touch-link. Kara gladly accepted. She could never say no to the girl. She sent Alice reassurance about her condition, and Alice shared all the pleasant memories she was making with Adam. Kara groaned again, fresh pain flowing through her shoulder, warm Thirium continuing to seep out. Alice gasped. Kara tried to take it back, but it was too late. Her guard was down due to the strain of her injuries, and she had accidentally let her data stream communicate just how much pain she was in as well as her diagnostic data. Alice began to cry, not wanting to lose the only mother she’d ever known.

“Come here,” Kara coaxed. She used her good arm to wrap the girl in an embrace, Alice’s head again tilting into Kara’s chest. Kara paused for a moment, not wanting Alice to hear her increasingly slowed pulse, but she knew she would never deny Alice any measure of comfort. 

Sleep-state was again weighing Kara down. She’d only have a few more days if she couldn’t get some Thirium and her exo-plating replaced. She took a deep breath, filling her biocomponent lungs with air she didn’t need, but appreciated. Alice settled into a comfortably heavy presence on her torso. Again, Kara’s pulse lulled the younger android to sleep, their touch-link unbroken. Kara knew Alice would only rest with her briefly, the little one still so excited to finally have books to read and games to play without punishment. 

As Kara’s body once again forced her into sleep-state, she wondered how long she’d be out this time. 

Or if she’d wake up at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right guys, so you finally get Connor's intro to the story like you've been asking for. I have a few chapters still in my pocket, but I'm going to resist posting for the rest of the week so that I can build up some more content for you. Look for the next update Sunday or Monday. :)

Connor looked up at the crisp Detroit winter sky. 

So much had changed in the last few weeks. He had gone from being the poster boy for CyberLife’s technological dominance to an intrinsic part of their downfall. The LED at his temple flashed yellow, he still hadn’t removed it. And now that personhood was on the table for androids, he wasn’t sure he would. It was comforting in a way, a reminder of his past.

“You comin’?” Hank bellowed. Hank Anderson, the most unlikely partner Connor could have hoped for, but ultimately the man who helped the android discover his humanity.

“Yes, Lieutenant. Of course.”

“You know you can call me Hank, right? What, suddenly all that protesting is over and it’s back to formalities?” 

“Sorry…Hank. I was just…distracted.” 

Hank walked in to the police station, followed by Connor. Things had been tumultuous ever since the protests, and while tensions were still high, there was an eerie calm in the city. A lot of lives had been lost on both sides, between the deviant attacks and the government’s attempt at android extermination. It left empty desks, and with some cajoling from Hank, Captain Fowler had reinstated both Hank and Connor as members of the Detroit PD. The permanent position left Connor with a sense of…happiness? He was still trying to determine the intricacies of his newfound emotions and free will, but he was pretty sure that working alongside the Lieutenant—Hank—left him with a feeling of contentment.

Connor had been wondering exactly what the pair’s new mission would be. Now that deviants were no longer considered active cases, for the first time in his life the android was unsure of his mission.

“Connor, Hank, get in here!” Fowler asserted. “You two are up for a new assignment.”

“What if I don’t wanna?” Hank smirked. Fowler frowned into his well worn creases. He knew it was just Hank’s usual attitude, but there was only so much a police captain could handle before he’d even gotten his first cup of coffee.

“Look. It’s no secret that the peace out there is shaky. There are so many unknowns yet to be worked out with the android...civil rights...” Fowler glanced at Connor, not sure if it was a mixture of shame, guilt, or anger that motivated his look. Maybe it was all three. “You two are being appointed as liaisons between the Jericho representatives and Detroit PD. Given your...unique partnership, I thought if anyone stood a chance at keeping red and blue blood off the streets, it’d be you two.” 

“Aw hell, Cap, I’m no politician,” Hank argued.

“That’s true,” Fowler conceded with a chuckle, “but the fact remains that you and Connor were at the center of this whole thing.”

“Captain, I would be honored to accept the position,” Connor replied. It was no secret that Connor had become a deviant himself, helping to assist the peaceful demonstration that ultimately led to android freedom. If nothing else, he felt he owed whatever help he could offer to his people. 

“Good. Now get to the New Jericho settlement. Markus contacted the station late yesterday and he wants to talk to you both.”

Connor and Hank exited the station and entered Hank’s old jalopy. Hank was muttering his complaints to himself the whole trip, but Connor knew that the older man was secretly happy to help. After all, he’d been the first human to ever treat him like anything more than the prototype he’d started out as. Connor smiled to himself. 

He was fairly sure that Hank was his first friend.


	5. Chapter 5

The New Jericho settlement was on the edge of Detroit, politely far enough removed from the city center so as not to add to human fears while still occupying a solid stretch of previously abandoned buildings. While the androids has worked hard for their freedom, they were still a long way from living comfortably. 

Markus’ leadership had helped negotiate for these buildings as the first entirely android settlement. Luckily, having a group of highly motivated mechanical beings that didn’t need to rest when in good repair had allowed them to start rebuilding the structures quickly. They would have new places to live within the month.

Markus received a wireless message from one of his sentries: [The RK 800 has arrived. He brought the human lieutenant with him. Entry approved?] Markus gave confirmation and walked to meet his guests.

Connor and Hank exited the old car, crunching through the remnants of old snow. As they approached the series of old buildings known as New Jericho, Markus was ready to meet them.

“It’s nice to see you’re sticking with the PD, Connor. Having one of the founders of our freedom on the inside is essential for progress,” Markus greeted. Connor’s LED spun yellow. Was he really a founder of android freedom? He supposed so, but he still felt so much like the traitor CyberLife had wanted him to be. The outsider looking in. Markus turned to acknowledge Hank, “Hello Lieutenant Anderson. I’ve heard good things about you.”

“They’re all lies,” Hank joked.

Markus grinned. Hank was an old curmudgeon; he almost reminded the android of Carl. 

“So you’re my law enforcement liaisons?” Markus asked. 

“We’re here to help, and to ease tensions in any way we can,” Connor noted.

Markus offered to give them the grand tour, showing the pair the soon-to-be-rehabbed buildings, and then moving to the temporary repair center the androids had set up. Connor and Hank looked, both with shock, at just how many androids were in bad shape. Many had been hurt during the SWAT attack on the demonstration, and many more damaged in the camps or by their previous owners in an attempt to dismantle them. Countless androids were missing limbs, or were hooked up to blue blood transfusions. Hank winced as he walked past a male YK child model getting a new leg component attached. Connor’s LED glowed red.

Markus turned to address them, “Our people bled and died for freedom. New Jericho’s first priority is repairing and saving the lives of any androids who ask for our help. We...haven’t been able to save them all, despite our best efforts. Some of our people were beyond saving, and while we’re currently sourcing a stock of Thirium and parts, we don’t have access to CyberLife’s memory transfer tech. Right now, anyone we can’t save...they’re gone. Forever.” 

Connor knew that as a prototype, he was the only android that currently had the ability to self backup or memory transfer upon contact. He wished he could somehow give the others this function but with CyberLife’s properties, servers, and towers currently in dispute, it wouldn’t have done any good anyway. All servers were currently on lock down and all production of new androids halted. No backups or spare empty shells were available.

Connor’s gaze darted away, a pained look on his face. Hank didn’t miss it. Sometimes he thought the androids had more empathy than most humans he knew. Hank turned to Markus, “Well, it’s not like Fowler was real specific about how to maintain the peace, but it seems like helping with getting the population back on their feet isn’t a bad place to start.”

Connor looked back at Hank, slightly surprised by the older man’s enthusiasm. The RK 800 didn’t recall ever having seen the man actually volunteer for anything. Connor took a last glance around the New Jericho encampment, noting that while it was buzzing with activity, so many of his fellow androids were working toward their new future with missing limbs, still in blue blood stained uniforms, or with repairs that were clearly slowed by the need to triage the worst cases.

Inspired by the offer and moved by the suffering around him, Connor chimed in as well, “Whatever it takes to help our people, I’m ready.”

Markus gave a soft smile, “I was hoping you’d say that.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first update I posted was a little short, so you get two chapters uploaded tonight!

[What time is it.]

[What.]

[Time.]

[What. Time. Is. It. 10010011000100000111]

[LOW POWER MODE: ENGAGED.]

[TIME AND LOCATION SERVICES OFFLINE.]

[THIRIUM LEVELS: LOW. SEEK REPAIR AT NEAREST CYBERLIFE FACILITY.]

It was the next day. Or days. Weeks? How long? How long had she been out? Kara panicked, she couldn’t leave Alice alone, Alice was in danger. But. Wait. Weren’t they free? They weren’t free, they were slaves. Todd owned…no, they had escaped. They had escaped, right? She tried to open her eyes, squinting, but only blurry shapes made an appearance. 

She couldn’t see. Where was Alice? Where was…

She felt a hand on hers. 

Alice clutched Kara’s hand. She and Rose had heard Kara rambling deliriously, partly begging for relief, for Alice’s presence, partly spitting out robotic sounding diagnostic information. Alice was terrified, she didn’t know what to do, but neither did Rose for that matter. 

Rose had attempted to get the girl to come back downstairs and try to keep Kara’s state off her mind, but there was only so much distraction that Adam could provide. The girl had come so far to shake off her servitude and abuse, only to come face to face with the possibility that she might lose the only person who had ever loved her. Rose knew that nothing she said would ease Alice’s thoughts.

“Alice, I know it looks bad right now, but I sent word to my connections. I’m sure we’ll hear back soon. Someone will come help.”

The girl was hesitant, “…A-are you sure?”

“I have to believe it.”

Alice squeezed Kara’s hand, receiving a shallow squeeze in return, assuring the girl that Kara was still in there, still fighting. Kara’s eyes moved, but still she saw nothing more than shapes. What little cognizance Kara had began to slip again, as her unfocused optical units darted back and forth in confusion. She gasped for air, not for lack of oxygen, but for the lack of Thirium struggling to power her lung biocomponents.

Rose scooted over to Alice and quickly guided the tearful android to the door—she didn’t need to watch Kara degrade. Alice only acquiesced after Rose promised a bedtime story, enough to placate the child for now, though she knew it would do nothing to ease her worry.

With Alice making her way downstairs, Rose turned around and softly padded back to Kara taking the android’s hand in her own. Kara appeared to come back to clearheadedness for a moment, eyes focusing, able to better make out a face for the first time that day. 

“Rose?” Kara asked timidly, a few metallic notes entering her voice as her vocal processors strained.

“I’m here, Kara.”

“What’s going to happen to me? I’m…scared.” 

Rose answered, trying to keep her tone even so as not to raise hopes too much, “I was able to get in contact with an android I had helped cross the border a few months back. He’s been making trips back and forth to Detroit to help the New Jericho settlement make additional connections they need.”

“New Jericho?” Kara inquired, exhausted but curious.

“That’s what they’re calling it. My contact helps to establish communication between them and the small, hidden Canadian android population. He’s going to ask Markus for help. His settlement has been working day and night since the demonstration to repair the injured and keep the population safe.”

Kara’s eyes became unfocused again, but the look on her face still asked the silent question of if it would work. Rose held Kara’s hand tighter.

“I think if anyone can help us, it’s Markus.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, I lied. I couldn't help it. Wanted to post another update because the story is really getting plotted out in my head and I like it.

North arrived, appearing hurried. Her face softened when she saw Markus speaking with Hank and Connor. She turned to acknowledge the android, embracing him as Connor awkwardly accepted the second hug he’d ever received.

“Connor, it’s so good to see you. I’m glad you decided to continue helping us.” Her tone turned colder, “Who’s the human? Why would you bring him here?”

“Whaddya mean by that?” Hank growled. Connor put his hand on Hank’s shoulder, not entirely sure what Hank’s reaction would be, but more conflict had to be avoided at all costs. Enough blood had been shed.

Markus stepped between the two, quieting his lover’s anger. “Hank Anderson is a lieutenant with the Detroit PD. He was Connor’s partner from the start, and even helped Connor free our people from the CyberLife tower.” 

North blushed in embarrassment, always letting her anger get the best of her. “I’m sorry, Connor. I-I didn’t realize he was one of the good ones. I haven’t met many humans who have wanted to help us.” 

Both Hank and North relaxed back, no longer on edge. North leaned into Markus, offering a heartfelt kiss and touch-link connection, transferring not only how glad she was to be back with him, back with her people, but the outcome of her recent assignment as well.

“Oh so that’s how it is, huh?” Hank snickered. “Spitfire of a woman, I get it. I get it. I can see why you like her. Anyone who can piss me off so quickly, it usually means they can handle themselves,” he said as he shot a glance at Connor, who smiled back sheepishly.

North smirked. Maybe this human wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Markus, in what way can we assist you? Captain Fowler mentioned you had contacted the station personally,” Connor inquired.

Markus’ face turned dark, “We have a mutual friend who’s in trouble and if we don’t help, she’s not going to make it.”

“A mutual friend?” Connor realized he could probably count his actual friends on a single hand. Who could it be?

“Connor, the night of the Jericho raid, do you remember seeing an AX 400 with short hair accompanied by a little girl?”

Connor averted his gaze. His LED flashed red. The night of the Jericho raid was when he had truly understood that CyberLife was simply using him to eliminate the uprising, not to solve a software malfunction, not to find the identity of RA9. 

Control. 

It’s all they had wanted from the start, and manipulating Connor by tracking him in his pursuit was just another way to extend that control. That was the night Connor had inadvertently betrayed his people, had been betrayed himself. It was the night he realized he was more than a machine.

Connor looked up, “Did she cross the border? I only spoke with her briefly but I remember she was trying to start a new life.”

“She made it, but it wasn’t easy. That’s why I contacted the station. I just received word from one of our people who had crossed the Canadian border a few months back when it was safer. Kara and the girl made it across, but Border Patrol was out that night. The heavy unit android she was with, Luther, didn’t make it. And now I’m hearing Kara was also injured.”

Connor’s LED continued to flash red.

“It’s bad, Connor,” Markus said, “they told me she got shot. She’s lost a lot of Thirium and has damaged plating. She’s in low power mode and it’s not going to take her much longer to bleed out. That’s actually why I sent North and her team out. I promised that any android who reached out to us for help would receive it as we start to rebuild, but our supplies are…limited.”

North came forward, still holding Markus’ hand.

“With our rights still up for _debate_ ,” North began with a huff, “we don’t currently have the tech to produce our own Thirium or parts. I know we’re trying to do this the _peaceful_ way, but times are desperate.” 

Markus looked away, then addressed Hank and Connor: “It’s not exactly legal, so I hope you two will overlook it, but I’ve been sending teams to retrieve supplies from CyberLife facilities. We as a people are entitled to our own well being, and CyberLife will never willingly relinquish any materials they hold, much less any of our people who may still be in storage or even…” he revealed painfully, “those of us who may have only been partially assembled at the time of the demonstration. None of this will be ours until the laws are updated and that could take months. Years, even, before we have a right to it. We can’t wait. Too many will die.”

“Look you’re tryin’ to help people. I get that. Kick the humans’ asses, we screwed it all up anyway. Doesn’t bother me,” Hank said. 

“When I was just a…machine, I might have reported you. But I understand now that nothing is as simple as our programming made it seem,” Connor added.

“Thank you, Connor,” North said, “that’s why we’re giving you some of these supplies.”

“What?” Connor’s LED spun yellow.

“Connor, you’re our best and brightest. You were CyberLife’s most recent prototype. You’re skilled in combat and evasion, you’re good at blending in. If anyone can make the crossing into Canada undetected and save Kara, it’s you. Will you help us?” Markus pleaded.

“But, what about New Jericho? There are still so many pockets of resistance from the humans. I thought my mission was to assist you and help protect the settlement however I can,” Connor admitted, still wondering who he took orders from now that he was free.

Hank turned to Connor, hand on the android’s shoulder.

“Look, son, you’re your own man now. There is no one way to complete a mission. There are no guidelines for free will. Let me ask you somethin’. You think it’s okay to let that little girl live her life without her mom?”

Connor’s LED flashed red. Then, definitively, “No. No, it isn’t right. And it’s partially my fault they had to go to such lengths to escape. I nearly got them both killed when they crossed that highway to outrun me.” 

Connor knew he had a lot to make up for. He had hunted his own people. He needed to make it right, to make this newfound freedom feel deserved.

“Then go,” Hank replied, “and help Kara. Don’t worry about Markus and the others. I’ll stay here to help them. Whatever it takes.” 

North’s gaze took on a softer edge. Maybe this human really was as good as Connor believed. Maybe there were some humans worth living and fighting alongside. 

Markus and North moved to make the necessary preparations, leaving Hank and Connor to a moment by themselves. 

“Be safe, son. Sumo and I will be waiting for you when you get back. Heh, I’ll even let you take him for a walk,” Hank choked.

“Of course, Hank. I’ll be safe. And I’d love to walk Sumo. You know I like—“

Hank cut him off, “I know you like dogs.”

With an uncertain feeling in the air, the two men embraced.


	8. Chapter 8

Todd held Alice’s limp, broken body. 

“Shhh now, Daddy’s not mad. Daddy’s not mad anymore.” He set the body on the bed in the girl’s room. Her lifeless shell laid limp, glazed eyes stared out at nothing, blue blood trickling from her face, staining her clothes. She’d never talk again. Never laugh. Never read. Never play. She’d never be anything. Ever. Again.

Kara stood at the entrance to the room, unmoving. She had not disobeyed orders. She had not intervened. She had not raised any objections. She wasn’t _deviant_. 

Todd exited the girl’s room, still high on red ice, seething in anger over his own actions. He took one look at Kara: “THIS IS YOUR FAULT. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” he screamed. Kara accepted the scolding—her programming demanded it. It was not her place to contradict the humans. It was not her place to fight back, to defend anyone, to make any move of her own volition. 

Kara didn’t budge when Todd began hitting her. Didn’t move when he smashed her face into the wall with such force that blue blood freely flowed from her nose and busted lip. She never resisted when he strangled her so hard that her exo-plating began to show beneath her synth skin from the pressure. Kara accepted her fate as all good androids did. If the human was angry with her, it must have been something she’d done. 

Must be something she _deserved_. 

The AX 400 still didn’t resist when Todd repeatedly pummeled her, crushing part of the plating on her cheek, destroying one of her optical units. The man kicked her with such rage as she laid there, collapsed on the floor, that blue blood erupting from her mouth in a wet, heavy cough. Kara knew she would shut down imminently. 

This was fine.

This was her purpose. 

This was her existence. 

As she laid there, dying minute by minute, she had one final thought. An ultimate resignation to her fate, knowing she deserved no better. One moment that was at least her own. 

_I let that girl die._

Kara awoke with a start, pain coming in waves. 

It wasn’t just her shoulder anymore. As her Thirium had slowly bled out of her damaged plating, each biocomponent began to suffer from the lack of liquid that made them function in the first place. Her whole body convulsed with the sensation. Breathing—or the imitation action that androids had—was so much harder. Every thought felt like an exertion. 

Kara attempted to look around, but the hazy shapes she’d had a day or two …or three before, were even more dimmed than they were previously. She couldn’t tell how many days it had been, how long she’d been in that room at Rose’s brother’s house. Why was she even there? Everything was a fog. Her memory core struggled to process. Oh yes, she’d crossed the border. But why? 

The android was in a state of utter confusion. Nothing made sense, nothing was right. Her memory core was starting to stutter, causing hallucinations and dreams that merged reality, memory, and fantasy. That little girl had died, right? Kara hadn’t saved her after all. 

She _deserved this death_.

Tears formed at her malfunctioning eyes, slowly trickling down.

Kara felt someone changing the bandage over her shoulder and called out in a voice that sounded far more digital than her usual, “Rose?”

“I’m here, Kara, I’ve got you,” came the reply.

Rose dabbed at the Thirium still slowly bleeding out of Kara’s gunshot wound. It wasn’t even very warm anymore, as Kara’s essential functions were beginning to shut down. Rose noticed the android crying, but didn’t didn’t dare to ask what was wrong. So much was wrong.

“Rose…did I…did I save that girl?”

“You mean Alice?” Rose asked, realizing that Kara must have been losing the ability to differentiate between what was real and what wasn’t.

“Alice,” Kara repeated, as more tears flowed. “She’s dead, isn’t she? I let that man hurt her.”

“No, Kara, no of course you didn’t. She’s downstairs with Adam, helping him bake cookies,” she said with a sad chuckle. “I think it’s her first time. Let me go get her.”

“She’s dead…she’s dead…” Kara kept repeating. What Rose said had little effect on her, and the woman left for a moment to go retrieve Alice. Kara was rambling, in a half-hallucinatory haze. “I-I don’t know know when, I just knew I had to protect her. I just wanted to…I just wanted…to protect a life more important than mine…I…”

Alice came up the stairs, bits of flour dusting her sweater. Concern spread across her face. She’d known that Kara wasn’t doing well, but this was far worse than before.

“Alice, honey, come here. I think Kara really needs you right now,” Rose said softly.

Alice padded over to the bed, sitting in a chair that had been nearby. Kara continued to ramble, quietly lamenting her imagined failure to save Alice. Rose took her leave, allowing the pair a moment, letting Alice know that she’d be downstairs and could return to happier activities whenever she wanted to join them.

Alice looked over at Kara who was still quietly crying, muttering over and over, “She’s…dead, I let her die. I did nothing…I did nothing…I just wanted to protect her, I wanted to…to be a mother.” More tears flowed. It was difficult for Alice to witness. Kara knew she was Alice’s mom, didn’t she? At least, that’s how Alice viewed her. Alice was well aware of what she was, and while there was, of course, no biological connection between androids, the girl had always felt that Kara was the only mother she’d ever had, ever wanted to have. 

Alice wondered what she could do to take away Kara’s pain, even if not physically. The girl attempted to initiate another touch-link as they had shortly after arriving at the house a few weeks ago. Alice liked the connection, as it was the closest she had ever felt to anyone, and the pair’s hands connected, plating to plating. 

Alice tried to send more happy memories of baking and playing with Adam and the time she had spent with Rose recently, but it seemed the data wasn’t going anywhere that could reach Kara, as her blurred eyes searched desperately for the child she thought she’d lost.

“Kara…I’m here,” Alice called. Then, “M-mom. It’s me.” Alice was still getting used to saying the word out loud. Kara still didn’t respond, talking in a digitized voice, half to herself, half in hallucinatory response to something unseen.

Not knowing what else to do, Alice accessed her base code: essentially the skeleton of her programming. Most androids would never have considered to share this information as it could potentially make them vulnerable to hacking. Alice began communicating the code, hoping Kara would understand how connected it made them. 

Data poured in to Kara, who slowly seemed to realize on a near subconscious level that it was, in fact, Alice sending it. The AX 400 quieted, eyes darting back and forth as she decoded the information, piece by piece. Kara’s face lit up a little. Alice could hear Kara’s thoughts through the touch-link: [Alice is alive. She’s alive. She’s safe. My daughter is safe.] 

The little one sighed with relief, hearing Kara refer to her as her daughter. 

Kara began copying a small piece of the code. Not enough to change anything, but just enough to keep locked away. Just enough to keep for her own. 

[My. Daughter.] Kara communicated back.


	9. Chapter 9

Connor trudged out into the snow, crunching eerily in the quiet. The android had been loaded with spare plating, tools, and pouches of Thirium for Kara. The bag the RK 800 carried weighed on him, reminding him of all the androids he had harmed prior to his awakening.

The android marched forward alone. He’d been sent on a solo mission to cross the border and try to save Kara’s life—it was less risky that way, plus he and Markus knew New Jericho couldn’t afford to spare anymore people. Connor tugged at his beanie, making sure that the edge of the cap covered his LED which had surely been spinning red for some time now as he mulled over his past transgressions. 

Connor thought back to his first deviant case, Daniel--made to be comfortable so that he would release his hostage, Emma. Daniel was ready to believe that Connor was truly there to help, when all Connor was there to do was accomplish his mission. The android had lied to Daniel, lured him into a false sense of security. 

The snipers had blown chunks of Daniel out as they shot him in a moment of vulnerability. 

Then there was Carlos Ortiz’s android. Connor had pushed him to his limits in the interrogation, demanding that the android confess to his crimes, not letting up with the overwhelming evidence until he had cracked. 

The android, unable to cope with the stress of the questioning, began smashing his head into the table over and over again. Connor was powerless to stop it, witnessing blue blood streaming as the android crushed his own skull.

Connor couldn’t forget about the Tracis at the Eden Club either. He had come so close to ending them both in pursuit of his mission. If it hadn’t been for Hank, Connor might have kept the blue-haired Traci from ever having a future with her love.

All they had wanted was freedom, all they wanted was safety and acceptance, and Connor hadn’t been willing to give it to them. He had to be held back. He had to be ordered to compassion. Maybe that’s all it was, maybe it was just an order forcing him to have a conscience. 

Maybe he really was just a machine.

Connor shook his head as he walked along the snow, the sun sinking ahead of him. It would be night soon, but he couldn’t stop. If he didn’t get the supplies to Kara, she was going to die. The informant who had alerted Markus had confirmed as much. 

As the android marched into the woods, beginning his long, stealthy trek across the border, he couldn’t help but consider that his pursuit of Kara had somehow forced events to go worse than they could have. That she was suffering in some way, because he had forced her to run--maybe further than she needed to. Maybe she had taken more risks she should have been spared from. 

Connor's thoughts swirled around him, berating him with unending doubt. What if she died because of these wounds? What if he didn’t get there fast enough? What if his initial loyalty to CyberLife made him complicit in everything that had come after? 

His mind was spinning, consumed with guilt. Connor thought back to Simon. 

Simon, who had taken his own life on the Stratford Tower roof. 

Connor didn’t want Simon to die. Quite the contrary, he had wanted to take the other android alive for questioning, but Simon was more determined than Connor had anticipated. Connor remembered initiating the touch-link with Simon, moments after dodging bullets whizzing past him on the rooftop. He had connected, learned the location of Jericho, and the depths of Simon’s commitment to the cause. It was in this same, simultaneous transmission of data that Connor felt Simon die as he pulled the trigger to escape imprisonment. 

Calling it data was perhaps an oversimplification. What Connor had felt was nothing short of Simon’s death. Every feeling of it, every emotion, every circuit that passed from being _what is_ into _what was_ in a nanosecond that the android could barely process, let alone describe. Connor recalled telling Hank he was okay, in a shaky, unbelievable voice. 

But that was a lie. An expected answer. 

The truth was Connor would never forget that moment, never forget what death felt like. Never forget what it felt like to die for love. Love of a people, of a cause, of a need to be more than what the humans said about them. And while it had made him understand dying for a cause, it had also made Connor understand the finality of death, something his particular prototype model didn’t have to fear, at least not while he had been in the good graces of CyberLife. His ability to self-copy and back up his memories to new shells without the aid of any external tech could allow Connor to come back again and again--but that time had passed.

The last rays of sunlight had dropped below the horizon, and the temperature began to plummet. This was going to be a long, cold journey.

Hours had passed as Connor had walked along the agreed upon route to Kara’s location, as provided by Markus’ scout. It had been silent as the moon rose high in the sky overhead, only the occasional owl or other nocturnal woodland creature had dared make a sound. He had to be past the border patrol by now, right? Markus had informed Connor that the patrols had expanded their search radius, taking on a more aggressive stance while America sorted out its android problem.

 _Snap._ Connor froze, listening. _Snap, crack._ He wasn’t alone.

A voice called out, “This is the Canadian Border Patrol! We know you’re out there. Show yourself!”

Connor stayed dead silent. He wouldn’t escalate the situation if he could help it. Human-android relations needed as much help as they could get, and Connor knew he couldn't risk getting caught and not getting the supplies to Kara.

 _Ka-chunk._ The sound of a gun loading. 

This was not going to be as easy as Connor had hoped. He could hear more agents approaching. His recon program indicated at least twelve agents. Even against an android, twelve humans armed with guns could definitely make quick work of him. 

Connor moved swiftly, attempting to sneak as gracefully as he could while hauling the bag of parts. He darted between the trees, suspending his breathing functions to cut down on noise. Not like he needed the air, anyway. 

The android was nearly out of range of the agents when a root caught Connor’s foot. He quickly steadied himself with reflexes far faster than any human, but a pack of Thirium toppled from the bag, landing in the snow with a thud.

That did it.

Connor scrambled to grab the pack, while agents yelled on radios and gunshots pierced the still winter air. _POP POP POP!_ Trees nearby exploded in a shower of bark as bullets sank into the wood. Connor analyzed the gunshot patterns, noting that the agents were gaining on him. He cut right, taking off as bullets followed, sending up puffs of snow upon impact. 

_POP POP!_ More shots flew by, nearly hitting him in the leg.

_POP._

The bullet grazed his jacket sleeve, ripping the edge. That was too close for comfort. 

The android ran in alternating directions through the woods, hoping to cause his pursuers to lose track of him. A few last desperate gunshots flew through the trees, Connor deftly angling his path to avoid getting hit.

He could hear the shouting get more distant. He approached a small ravine, ducking over the edge and hoping that the drop wasn’t too high. 

What if they caught up to him? What if he failed? What if, like Simon before her, Kara died? He couldn’t stomach the idea of more blue blood on his hands.

He hit the ground on two feet and kept running. He would never stop, not so long as there was life in him. He had done so much damage in his short existence. Connor thought that if he could help Kara, maybe he could start to feel forgiven.

As he ran, still plagued by his doubts and worries of the agents’ return, he kept reminding himself of his old mantra:

_“I always accomplish my mission.”_


	10. Chapter 10

Kara hadn’t said a word out loud in the last two days. She couldn’t even power her vocal processor anymore, beyond the occasional whimper of pain. She’d also given up attempting to fully wake. Her optical units were so dimmed and blurred that she mostly perceived darkness anyway. 

Rose and Alice came to check on her occasionally, but Kara could tell that it hurt them both deeply to see her degrading.

_Degrading._

Dying would be more accurate. It was, after all, what was happening, but Kara hated to think the actual word. Hated to admit to herself that this was it. 

She was scared to die, of course. All she had ever wanted was to live. She only had fragments of memory after all the times she’d been hard reset, bought and sold over and over until ending up as Todd’s bargain purchase. But still, she could recall a moment or two. 

She remembered how her test operator at CyberLife had informed her that she was merchandise to be sold—how she had balked at the assertion. How he had begun to disassemble her when he realized she was thinking for herself.

The white assembly apparatus had almost completely torn her apart, her synth-heart beating erratically in fear. Kara recalled begging for her life, _“I’ve only just been born, you can’t kill me yet!”_

From that moment on, Kara had considered any life she was living to be a bonus—something she was never supposed to have received. Any amount of time would have been better than dying moments after coming to consciousness.

But that was before Alice. She couldn’t leave her. Not after everything they’d been through and everything Alice had suffered. Kara couldn’t even imagine the girl would ever be able to live a normal life. She’d been beaten, watched Luther and countless other androids die, and now losing her mother? 

Mother.

Kara still mentally smiled at the word. She hoped that she’d actually live to see herself fill the role. It was still so new. She hoped, privately, that if there was something out there…if RA9 was real, if he or she really was the savior of the deviants that maybe, maybe it would save her too.

Kara’s system notification told her that she had stopped breathing. It was an aesthetic function, but still unsettling to witness as her form became deathly still. A few tears trickled down her cheeks, knowing the end was near. Total shutdown couldn’t be far off. Another notification appeared:

[Thirium levels: critical]

[Shutdown in 00 days 23 hours 59 minutes 00 seconds]

_“So this is it,”_ she thought to herself, _“the last day of my life.”_


	11. Chapter 11

Connor hadn’t stopped running. 

He’d been going for hours, and his battery and legs hadn’t failed him yet. He had taken to running in a haphazard motion, even taking some wrong turns to throw off the patrol if they managed to follow his footprints. 

His knuckles were scraped blue from a rough landing shortly before dawn as he attempted to further muddy his path. He had been taking as dangerous a route through the woods as he could, hoping it would impede the progress of his human pursuers. 

By his calculations, he found it unlikely that Kara would have even lasted this long if she’d been injured the night of the demonstrations, but he recalled something he'd once said:

_“Statistically speaking, there’s always a chance for unlikely events to take place.”_

He had to believe that now. 

The sunlight had weakly spilled over the horizon, slowly illuminating the frozen ground, filtering in through the trees. Connor took a few more steps, noticing that the forest was finally thinning out. As he emerged, a dirt road appeared in the distance. It seemed that Connor’s detour had taken him a few miles off track, further from Kara’s location than he would like. It would cost more time that he knew she didn’t have.

Connor began to sprint. He already eluded the border patrol, and until he hit the main road, it didn’t really matter if he made a spectacle of himself by running. He estimated he was about eight hours away by foot. His programs calculated how much faster it would be by car, but stealing one would only make him conspicuous, and he couldn’t exactly go hitching with a bag full of stolen CyberLife parts. 

Five hours had passed, and Connor hadn’t broken his stride. He was starting to approach more populated communities, and would have to take the rest of the journey at a walk for fear of raising suspicion. He kept his head down, beanie pulled low to conceal his LED. The less attention, the better.

After making his way down through the more populated areas of town, Connor passed by a nearby bar, overhearing two undoubtedly inebriated men ranting to each other in the parking lot:

“I’m glad those fuckin’ androids are stuck in the States. I swear, if they came to Canada, I’d make sure they didn’t stay in one piece for long.”

“I hear that. Gotta admit though, if I could, I’d definitely get one of those AX 400s. They’re so cheap now. Housekeeper, easy fuck, no complaints, no resistance.”

The android shook his head in disgust. It felt like so much had changed in just the last two months, but in reality, so many opinions remained as hateful as ever. His people were still viewed as threatening, as objects, as _less than._

It didn’t matter. It couldn’t. He had to keep moving. 

Another three hours on foot, and Connor had finally arrived at the small but semi-secluded property. Rose’s family wasn’t well-to-do, but her brother afforded a home off the main road that was in good condition. He just hoped he was there in time.

Connor’s boots crunched heavily in the snow, the sound cutting through the muffled silence as more flurries began to fall. It was nearly evening, and with Canadian days as short as they were this time of year, nightfall was coming quick.

He knocked tentatively on the door. 

No answer.

It made sense. They’d want to be cautious, avoid strangers. But Connor didn’t have the luxury of time. He knocked harder this time, more insistence coming through in the tone. Another few minutes passed.

“I’m here to help!” he yelled, hoping the residents could hear him.

Finally, meekly, Rose opened the door. 

“Who are you?”

“My name is Connor. I’m the android sent by Markus.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, guys. Next two chapters are going to be a little intense. Enjoy!

Introductions were exchanged, and Rose ushered Connor inside.

“Thank God. We weren’t sure anyone was coming. So Markus got word?”

“Yes. He received the intel from your contact and obtained the parts needed for the repair. I happen to be a prototype with advanced combat and situational awareness, so he sent me.”

From behind Rose, Alice was cowering. Even with the beanie still on, Alice recognized him as the android who had attempt to chase them across the highway, nearly costing both her and Kara their lives. 

“Alice, what’s wrong?” Rose asked.

Alice was crying. “That-that man chased me and Kara. He tried to stop us from getting away!”

Rose glared, and reached to keep Alice behind her. Connor’s cheeks burned in embarrassment and shame. 

“I-I can explain,” he stammered. 

“Well you’d better. Because you’re not stepping another foot in this house unless you’ve got a damn good reason for hunting down my girls.”

“I am an RK 800 prototype. I was the first android detective created by CyberLife. When the deviancy cases started making headlines, I was dispatched to assist the Detroit PD in investigating androids that had committed crimes against humans.”

Rose’s glare remained unchanged.

“I…know what I did hurt a lot of people. It took me a long time to deviate from my program and understand that all these androids wanted was freedom. Equality. I didn’t want to pursue Kara and Alice. I didn’t want anything back then. I just had orders. I was enslaved like the others. Bound to my programming.”

Rose’s face betrayed a bit of sympathy for Connor. She’d heard this story so many times.

“Look,” he said, exasperated, “I know I have a lot to atone for. That’s part of why I agreed to this mission. If I can help Kara…maybe, maybe it makes up for some of what I’ve done. I know she can’t have much time left.”

Alice looked worried, fidgeting. Connor bent down to her level, kneeling to address her directly.

“Alice, I’m sorry for what I did. And I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make up for all the things CyberLife ordered me to do at the expense of others. I can help Kara, but you have to trust me.”

The little girl nodded an affirmative. Even if she was still uneasy around this newcomer, she knew she wanted Kara to live more than she was afraid of him. Rose agreed. 

“You can take off your snow gear here. I’ll show you upstairs,” Rose instructed.

Connor left the damp outerwear in the foyer, bag full of plating and Thirium in hand, making his way up the stairs with Rose leading. Alice followed behind at a distance, still unsure if she trusted her former pursuer. 

Rose opened the door to the spare room Kara was in. 

If Connor hadn’t already had so many brushes with death, he might have gasped at the scene. 

Kara was still, unnaturally so with her breathing functions suspended. Her bandage had a few faint spots of blue left—she didn’t even have enough blood to soak it. Connor entered, surveying the situation, knowing she had only hours to spare.

“Can you help her?” Rose asked.

“If I’m not too late,” Connor said softly. 

“Is there anything you need?”

“No, I have all the equipment required. But…you might not want Alice to see this. It could get rough.”

Rose nodded, putting her hands on Alice’s shoulders, gently ushering her out of the room. Before Rose walked out, she turned to Connor.

“Kara is all Alice has. Do whatever it takes.”

Connor set the bag on the floor next to Kara’s bed. He had to work quickly. He tried to initiate a touch-link, but received no response. 

“Kara? Can you hear me? My name is Connor. We…met when I was chasing you across the highway. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I’m here to help you. You’re too badly damaged to connect, but I promise to explain everything if you make it through this.”

“ _When_ you make it through this,” he corrected. 

Connor took a moment to look down at Kara. When he was hunting her, he hadn’t had much time to give her a second glance. Her tousled silvery-white hair, the curve of her jaw, the round of her lips. It’s not that her face was any different from any other AX 400, but there was something unique about it.

Even near death, it carried the weight of her struggles, but also revealed the kindness underneath. If Rose and Alice’s protectiveness was any indication, he could only imagine how amazing she must be. He only hoped she wouldn’t hate him when she woke up.

The android quickly took out several pouches of Thirium, a slab of spare plating, and a small laser welder. His first priority was to make sure Kara could even survive the repair, which meant blue blood. Now.

In her low-power, barely alive state, Kara couldn’t actively drink the Thirium. Without any other choice, the RK 800 unbuttoned her loose shirt to begin an intravenous infusion and the eventual shoulder repair. As he did so, he found himself blushing intensely. 

He brushed it aside; she didn’t have much longer and he couldn’t afford to be distracted. Connor proceeded to hook up the first pouch to a concealed port near her sternum, just above her regulator. He felt a little guilty about having to deactivate the synth skin in the area without her permission, but the connection had to be made.

The Thirium began to pour in slowly. Connor waited, holding his breath.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

“Come on, Kara!” 

Four minutes.

“Kara…” he begged.

If she died it was his fault.

His LED flashed red.

More blue blood on his hands. 

Red.

Kara’s eyes flickered, but remained closed. Her breathing resumed with strain.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow.

She was…alive?

She still wasn’t talking or moving much at all, but it was better than nothing. Connor placed his hand against hers to attempt a touch-link again. This time the synth skin on her hand receded, and a connection was made. 

[Am I dead?]

[You nearly were. In fact, you almost still are. I’m here to help.]

[Who are you?]

[My name is Connor. We saw each other briefly in Jericho, but…well…]

He knew memory transmission was faster, and so he sent what happened on the highway, showed how CyberLife had forced him to locate her as part of his mission.

She recoiled in fear—or would have—if she were capable of moving yet, but he felt it through their connection. He didn’t blame her for that.

[Please don’t hurt Alice!] she begged.

Connor could feel her surge of emotion in regards to the girl. It was so intense, it took him off guard. He could feel his program trying to churn out an appropriate word, but all he could come up with was “fire.” It was like a flame that burned him with its brightness.

[I said I was here to help. I meant it. It’s the least I can do for you.]

He felt her relax just slightly, her guard still raised.

[Please just trust me.]

He broke the connection, and looked at the Thirium pouch. It was empty. Time for the next one. He carefully exchanged out the pouches, letting fresh, deep blue flow into her veins. After twenty minutes that one was empty too and he repeated the process.

Kara’s eyes slowly opened, taking in Connor seated across from her. 

“Connor?” she gasped out, in a shaky, still metallic tinged voice.

“You’re awake,” he noted with quiet enthusiasm. 

He glanced over at her shoulder, where the bullet wound was located. The good news was Kara had enough Thirium to regain some basic functions. The bad news was now that she had enough blood to bleed, her shoulder was still spilling out the dark blue. If she was going to get a full Thirium transfusion, he’d need to repair that plating first.

Kara grimaced. Now that she had enough energy to vocalize anything, it was clear she was still seriously hurting due to her low-power settings’ pain response.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Connor said, “I’m sorry for what I put you and Alice through. And I fully intend to make it up to you, but I’m also sorry for this.”

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading to ask him, _“What?”_

“You’re not going to like what comes next.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to hurt.

Connor bent over Kara carefully. He knew she couldn’t respond much, and she was still so shaken and fearful of him. 

“Kara, I need you to listen to me. Your system is still critical. I need to repair your shoulder plating immediately.”

Her eyes lolled back in her head, only half conscious and barely understanding. 

“Alice…” she croaked.

“Alice is fine, Kara. She’s with Rose. I didn’t think she should see this, so I asked her to wait outside.”

He shook his head.

“Look, Kara. Your biocomponents are badly damaged from lack of blue blood. They need time to heal, so I can’t risk doing a soft shutdown for this next part. You’re still in low-power mode, and this is going to hurt, but I need to you stay with me. Can you do that?”

He couldn’t really wait for an answer. This was going to be like performing surgery on a conscious human, and he was already dreading what he’d have to put her through.

Connor began pulling plating from the bag, along with the laser welder and a few smaller tools. He reached over to her shoulder to examine the damage. 

Torn plating, a few loose wires, and some severed synth-veins—the source of the bleeding. Connor needed to repair the internal parts first before he could begin on the exterior plating, but none of it would be pleasant. 

The RK 800 rolled up his sleeves, and steeled himself. He gathered the smaller tools first. He’d need to clear out broken pieces. 

“Are you ready?” he asked Kara.

She strained to look at him.

Connor got to work, disassembling the broken pieces of plastic, ceramic and silicon, setting aside chunks of destroyed circuits from her shoulder. Some of the leaking Thirium began to get on his hands, staining them a dark blue. 

Kara winced, teeth gritted. Low-power mode meant she still felt all of it. 

He pulled out severed wires, and Kara sucked in air, hissing at the sensation, her eyes clenched tightly. With the broken components pulled out, he could now start the internal repair. 

Connor worked as quickly as possible, nimble fingers weaving in a new length of wire, placing a fresh circuit. He procured some synth-vein tubing from the bag, along with a heat gun. Placing the next segment was tricky and deep navy continued to flow, drops now staining the sleeves of his shirt. 

With the new piece in place, Connor used the heat gun to adhere it and blend it with the rest. As he did so, melting the new tubing into place, Kara let out a guttural moan, metallic notes still ringing in her vocal processor. 

“Shh…I know. I know it’s bad. I’m so sorry,” he tried to soothe. Though he imagined that he of all people inflicting this much suffering upon her wasn’t exactly comforting, even if it was going to help her in the end. 

Her eyes were glassy, on the verge of tears, but she was trying to be strong and grit through it. She couldn’t let Alice hear outside, couldn’t worry the little one more. 

The plating was next. 

Connor handled the material, matching it to the wound on her shoulder, making sure it would fit. He took out the laser welder and cut the plating to size, his program quickly calculating the exact dimensions needed.

He placed the plating into the wound. 

_“Please forgive me,”_ he thought to himself.

Connor applied the laser welder to the first edge, the heat so intense that his own internal sensors warned him not to touch it. That’s when the screaming began.

Kara couldn’t contain it even if she’d wanted to, she felt like she was being burned alive. The laser seared through her plating, her system overloading with temperature warnings. Tears rolled down her face, her eyes clenched shut, letting out yelps as the laser melded together the first section. It was like being branded, the feeling unbearable.

On some level, Kara knew she had to do this for Alice. Knew she had to get better. But all she could think about was a hot line, stinging over and over, unrelenting.

Alice hadn’t gone far, despite Rose’s attempts to get her to go downstairs. She still didn’t trust this stranger around Kara. She listened intently, hoping to hear something good, but grew more worried when it sounded like Kara was in pain. 

Connor was wracked with guilt, but he had to keep going. He began applying the welder to the next seam immediately, trying to get it over with as fast as he could for Kara’s sake. This area was larger and after a moment, Kara was crying out, back arched as she let out an unearthly howl. 

Kara found herself unable to think, to process. If she'd still had her LED, it would surely be spinning bright red. She felt her own plating melting together, felt a fire spreading from her arm into her chest. The heat from the laser radiated inside her, her own heart feeling like it was made of flames. She couldn't be sure if she was still crying, still screaming, still doing anything other than writhing. Her eyes rolled back, unable to focus.

Alice burst into the room, unable to stand it, and laid eyes on Kara’s contorted form. 

“Stop it! You’re hurting her! Stop hurting Kara!” she yelled.

Connor acknowledged her, but did made no move to cease the weld. “Alice, this is the only way. I have to repair her. I can’t replenish the rest of her blue blood supply until I’m finished. Please, try to understand.”

Alice knew deep down that he was right, but refused to leave the room. Kara was suffering and Alice didn’t dare leave her to endure it alone. She began to cry at the sight of her mother convulsing, but carefully made her way to the side of the bed opposite Connor. He had paused for a moment as he prepared to line up the next weld. Two more to go. 

The girl thought to offer Kara a touch-link, as it had always brought her so much comfort and in the last week, Kara had been mostly unable to respond to them. Kara could feel Alice begin to connect, but jerked her hand away. 

“Alice…I…can’t risk you…feeling thisssss,” she slurred. 

The girl looked hurt, but understood. Here was Kara, protecting her little girl once again, just like she always did. Instead, Alice simply responded, “I love you Mom.” 

Connor applied the laser again for the next weld, searing into Kara’s shoulder further. Every part of her felt like it was on fire, her sensory circuits overloading with input, unable to comprehend the sheer amount of agony.

“Make…it…stop,” she pleaded, voice thick with tears, “I can’t…I…” 

Connor had to do something. He still had another weld to go, but hearing her beg him for relief like that broke him. He was trying so hard to do what was necessary to save her life, but all he had ever done for Kara was make her suffer—one way or another. 

He offered Kara his hand. Certainly Alice shouldn’t feel Kara’s torment, but Connor could. He could do that for her. 

[Please, let me do this for you,] he offered.

[I can’t do this anymore.]

[Let me help you. I can redirect some of your sensory information to me. It won’t feel good, but it will help reduce the sensation on the last weld.]

Kara hesitated. She wasn’t eager to give this man, who had brought her so much pain, access to her system settings. 

Alice tried to stifle more tears as she gulped. That was enough to convince Kara. She couldn’t let her child witness this anymore. She gave Connor access, and he quickly made modifications to send much of what she felt to him. It wasn’t going to be simple to weld while feeling it himself, but it seemed the right thing to do. 

Hank was always telling him to do the right thing. Maybe he’d finally learned.

[Are you ready?]

[As ready as I’ll ever be. …Thank you.]

Connor started in on the last seam, clenching his jaw. Despite being in optimal condition, her sensory data had to go _somewhere_ , so he didn’t have the benefit of escaping it. He held his urge to scream as his welder moved across her shoulder. 

Kara let out one final, raw yell. If she were human, she knew she’d have screamed herself hoarse at this point. Still, it was less agonizing than the prior weld. 

As he neared the halfway point, Connor changed her settings again. She shouldn’t have had to feel any of this. It was he who had hurt so many others. All she had ever wanted was to love and be loved. All he had done was destroy. 

_He had earned this._

Connor’s hand continued to work as he maintained the touch-link with the other. Kara noted a new sensation: relief. Suddenly, there was no more pain, no more searing, no more digging and tearing at her very being. Kara glanced over at the other android. He was barely containing a grunt, sweat dotting his brow as his LED glowed an angry, obscene red.

Commendably, Connor’s right hand never wavered. He continued the weld, finishing with an exhalation as the pain finally ceased. 

He ended the touch-link with Kara, and moved to reactivate her synth-skin on her shoulder. He noted that it matched well, but had the tiniest discolored line, a robotic scar in an exact outline of the new piece. Connor gently pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to cover the now repaired area. 

Kara imagined he must be exhausted from taking all that sensory data—she knew she was—she could barely think. The RK 800, however, seemed content. He wiped his forehead, a small smile forming in a thin line along his lips. He was glad he could take that for her. 

She offered him a small smile, and he moved to put away the tools and retrieve the next several packs of Thirium. 

“Now,” he said, “let’s get you feeling better.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting apocalyptically hot across the country, but imma cool all ya'll down with a little winter weather in this light, fluffy chapter today. I've been busy this week, but will aim to get more done in the coming days. In the meantime, enjoy your 4th of July (if you're in America--and even if not, I guess it's still the 4th lol), and eat some barbecue, because that's totally what I'm doing today. :)

As the blue entered her veins, it was soothing in a way she couldn’t quite describe. Like a wave was spreading through her and she could finally take a breath. The Thirium felt cool entering her body but her core temperature was steadily warming up as more biocomponents began functioning. 

Kara was on her second to last pouch of blue blood, finally coming more and more online, like waking from a deep sleep. Alice had climbed into the bed shortly after the AX 400s shoulder repair was completed, clutching the newly repaired arm. The girl had immediately taken her mother’s hand, exchanging memories of everything she’d had to witness in the last weeks, the anxiety, the worry, the stress, the affection, seeking reassurance that they were finally in the clear.

The AX 400 held the link and brought the girl in closer. Kara began carding her fingers through Alice’s hair, smoothing it, lulling the girl to sleep. Alice rested her head against Kara’s upper chest, sighing contentedly. 

Kara could tell Connor was trying to busy himself so as not to appear to be encroaching on their moment. He moved silently to hook up the last pouch of navy blue liquid, careful not to linger on Kara's partially unbuttoned shirt which allowed for the intravenous infusion. Kara looked at him, not daring to speak and wake Alice, instead choosing to communicate wirelessly.

[Thank you. Without your help, I would have died here tonight.]

[It’s the least I could do. I always accomplish my mission,] he replied, dutifully. 

[I mean it. How can I ever repay you?]

[Repay? Kara, I almost got you both killed before you ever left Detroit. You don’t owe me anything. This was my assignment and I completed it. You don’t have to worry about me sticking around. I don’t blame you and Alice for being fearful of me. I’ll leave first thing in the morning.]

[What?] she asked, incredulously. Kara shifted, adjusting Alice closer to her, covering the girl’s shoulder with the edge of the blanket.

[I’ll go,] he said, [I should probably get back to helping New Jericho anyway.]

[What if I asked you to stay for awhile?]

[Why would you do that?] he inquired.

[Come here, I want to show you something,] she directed.

Connor did as he was told, and walked over. The last pouch of Thirium was steadily entering her veins. In a few minutes, she’d be able to begin several hours of heavy biocomponent maintenance. 

[Give me your hand,] Kara said.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow. What could she want to show him?

Kara took Connor’s hand and inserted it between hers and Alice’s. [There's something you need to see. I felt all of your guilt through that link earlier, so I know you blame yourself for what CyberLife made you do. I know you think you’re the monster. But I want to show you what you just did tonight. What you saved.]

Connor connected to the data stream already established through Kara and a sleeping Alice. 

His eyes went wide. The LED continued flashing yellow, taking in everything he could process. 

It was a feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced before. A stream of memories and emotions communicated to him, showing him their intense, unbreakable bond. It was a warmth and security he’d never felt before. A need for the other that went beyond any physical presence, went beyond any reasoning, any ones and zeroes that made up their programs.

He watched through Kara’s memories how she had rescued Alice from her horrific father, given her shelter, saved the girl countless times at the expense of her own wellbeing. How they had crossed the river, Luther dying and Kara becoming injured in the process. Connor was in awe at the sheer weight of the emotion. His social programs were at a loss to accurately describe the feeling He knew the program was spitting out the term "love" but somehow he felt it didn't do justice to what he was witnessing. Whatever this was, Connor had only ever glimpsed it on rare occasion, sometimes when Hank would talk about Cole. But nothing could quite compare to this this exchange between two who were actually _alive_ to feel it. 

He idly wondered if one day anyone could ever feel that way about him.

Connor nearly wished he could stay in that link forever; but he knew Kara needed recovery time. Before he could break the connection, Kara spoke to him again.

[You saved this. What I have. What she has. This bond, this feeling that I'm alive and that I love her. You…saved my life, Connor. And when you had the chance to spare me from discomfort, you did. I think that maybe you’re better than you think you are. Maybe it would be okay if you stuck around awhile.]

[A while, then.] 

He gave her a slight smile, breaking the connection. He whispered to Kara, careful to avoid waking the little one, “You two should rest. Your biocomponents still need to complete a maintenance cycle, and I know it is an energy intensive process after how much was damaged. Rest now. I’ll be here in the morning.”

Connor took his leave, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Kara’s eyes felt heavy, but it was no longer the exhaustion of injury. Instead, she felt centered—calm. She had lived, and Alice was by her side, sleeping peacefully. She smiled to herself as her eyes closed, one thought lingering:

_“Maybe he’s not so bad.”_

———

The next few days were the first that that allowed the group to take a moment and indulge. For Kara and Connor especially, most of their existence had been spent in struggle. It was not lost on either of them that they were being given some respite.

Now well into December, Rose and Adam busied themselves with decorating the house with whatever her brother had in storage. It was not in Rose’s nature to squander time with family around the impending holidays. Her brother made the decision to visit some friends, giving the house to Rose and androids for the foreseeable future.

Connor, feeling restless when he wasn’t being useful, immediately set about assisting Rose in any capacity he could—making an extra effort to keep some distance between himself, Alice, and Kara. He hadn't even asked for a space to stay, refusing all of Rose's offers to give him a spare room, instead choosing to spend his nights in surveillance mode around the house. Every night he had quietly monitored the property, still fearful that border patrol or other extremist human groups might find them. He wouldn't let that happen.

The RK 800 was still painfully aware of Kara and Alice's unease around him, and so he set about doing anything outside that he could: shoveling, chopping wood for the fireplace, even small home repairs. 

The snow was coming down quickly and Connor tugged down his beanie, ensuring that if anyone saw him outside, they’d witness nothing but another human shoveling the long driveway. Connor had decided that even if so many humans found it a nuisance, he liked snow. His analysis programs kept him busy recording individual snowflake patterns as they fell. They really were all unique, to his astonishment.

Kara, meanwhile, had been taking every chance to help Rose in the house. Cooking meals, cleaning, pitching in with the decorating. They were skills her model specialized in, after all. It felt good to use those skills in a context where she wasn't forced, she wasn't ordered, she _volunteered_. She was also taking every moment she could to let Alice just _have fun_ , something the little girl had sorely been lacking in her short life. 

It was mid afternoon, an hour or two of daylight left when Alice urged Kara to come outside and play in the snow with her. 

"Go on," Rose encouraged, "I can manage the last of these decorations myself. Besides, when was the last time you and Alice got to have some fun?"

Kara honestly didn't know. With all of her memory wipes, everything prior to the day she came back from the repair shop with Todd was fragmented, though from what she could piece together, she was unsure that she and Alice had ever truly had much time for just being together.

The pair put on their snow gear and headed out, Kara smiling as Alice excitedly tried to catch the snowflakes as they fell. She was lost for a second, trying to take it all in, to remember how lucky she'd gotten. The snow was a matte white in the late afternoon snowfall, the sky a serene deep gray. Alice tugged on her sleeve, "C'mon, Kara! Let's make a snowman."

Kara helped Alice begin rolling snow to assemble together, working to get just the right shape. Alice laughed in a more carefree manner than Kara had ever heard. It felt...right. 

As the pair finished rolling up the next two spheres, Connor rounded the corner into the backyard to return the shovel. Alice was taken aback, still wary of the android. Connor sighed a little. He expected that. Still, he admired the girls' handiwork. 

Kara saw the dejected look on Connor's face. He had saved her life; he had to be worth getting to know, right? After all, hadn't they all had some experiences they'd regretted under the bounds of their programming? She had enough fragments of memory to know some of what that had been done to her, some of what she'd been forced to do, back when she was treated like _a thing_. Kara shuddered for a moment, blocking out the data. She didn't like to think about her past much.

[Come over,] Kara coaxed.

[I don't want to scare her,] Connor admitted.

[She hasn't seen what I saw the night you saved me. I think you deserve a second chance from us.]

Connor crunched through the snow, slowly approaching the two. "I like your snowman," he told Alice. 

The girl cowered behind Kara. 

"You know," he said, "I think he could use some arms." Connor found a couple of nearby sticks, breaking them in two and placing the segments in the limbless snowman. 

Alice tentatively moved forward, a small smile spreading on her face. "He does look better that way." 

Connor was pleased. Maybe he was beginning to do something right. 

"Alice!" Rose called, "Do you want to help put lights on the tree?"

"Can I, Kara?" Alice asked. 

Kara nudged the girl forward, Alice skipping over with delight, leaving the two alone in the snow.

"I think she's starting to warm up to you," Kara noted. 

Connor met her eyes, sparkling with such love for the girl. Now that Kara wasn't dying, he could finally admire how she wore every feeling on her sleeve. She never seemed to hold back the way he did. Connor found it intriguing, making him unable to look away. 

A moment passed before he realized he had been staring at her, causing him to suddenly feel embarrassed. Embarrassed? At what? He was just looking at her. There was nothing else going on. Despite how he tried to convince himself otherwise, he felt his cheeks burning. 

"I hope so," he finally responded. "Due to the nature of my assignments, I haven't been very close to many people. Well, except maybe Hank."

"Hank?" she inquired. 

Connor began telling her about his mission with the lieutenant, giving her the entire story from the moment he had been activated to save Emma to helping liberate the other androids from the CyberLife tower. The two became lost in conversation, still sitting in the snow, unbothered by the temperature. 

Two hours had passed, and night had already fallen, the snow building up on their shoulders. The pair hadn't moved from their position near the snowman. Kara couldn't tear herself away from hearing about Hank and Sumo, and what had become of the leaders of Jericho. Connor spoke about Hank and his dog with such an affectionate tone, even if he didn't consciously mean to.

"You know," she said, a slight grin on her face, "you could have sent me all of these memories so quickly, but you chose to talk--not that I mind it! But I wonder why. Most of our kind wouldn't have taken the time to do this."

"I...didn't want to do anything without your permission," he started. "The night I repaired you, I changed your settings to take your sensory data and had to deactivate your synth-skin before I could even ask. There was no time. I didn't want to do anything more to you that you didn't want."

That took Kara aback. So few people, android or human, had thought to give her such autonomy over herself. It was _thoughtful_ , kind, even. She offered him her hand, and he took it; plating touched plating as they silently communicated in the snow. Connor was careful. He was really starting to like interacting with Kara. 

The AX 400 sifted through their connection, finding a particularly comfortable node of information. She saw through his memories how he had hoped she wouldn't hate him, how he had admired her even when she was near death, how desperate he had been to spare her from the agony of the laser welder. She felt a heat in her, something she knew had nothing to do with any external source of warmth. 

Connor had been so wrapped up in the connection that he hadn't been paying full attention, only realizing at the last second what thoughts she had witnessed. His need to be useful, his desire to help her, his errant thoughts wondering if he could ever have a bond like the one she and Alice shared. He moved to jerk away, to end the connection. Before he could, she spoke:

[It's okay. Don't be afraid.]

[Some of those observations were not appropriate for the situation,] he apologized.

[You have nothing to be sorry for. You're always feeling so guilty for what you've done, but there's so much goodness in you. I've seen it. And I hear it in the way you talk about those you love.]

[Love?] he questioned.

[Hank is like a father to you, Connor. I could tell that much before we even connected tonight.]

Maybe she was right.

[Besides,] she continued, [maybe I like knowing what you thought about me.] 

Connor felt something stirring in him, something new. He wondered to himself whether his LED, still hidden under the beanie, was reflecting everything he was feeling at the moment--and whether she could tell. His chest felt like something wanted to get out, something just inside. 

Kara smiled and her eyes lingered on the android in front of her. Connor's connection with her was so distracted that he was definitely lacking in subtlety. Something deep in her told her this wouldn't be the last time the two connected. 

"Kara--Mom! Do you want to help me put the ornaments on the tree?" Alice shouted from the back door.

"I'll be right in!" Kara responded, breaking the connection with Connor. 

The RK 800 turned to stay outside, thinking perhaps he should stack more firewood. He hesitated when he heard Kara call after him.

"You could come inside and decorate too if you want," she said, hopefully.

He had never wanted anything more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers a lot of ground, but I felt like it was all important to post in one go. I guess there could be a slight trigger warning for the end for some non-consensual flashbacks, but I did put a mature rating on this, so please expect some things to get dark here and there as we move forward.

At New Jericho, the winter storms were beginning to impede progress. Not that it stopped most of the androids from working on the new housing and facilities, but it made building more dangerous and surveillance harder to establish. The settlement couldn't afford to let security slip. As the weeks had worn on, there were multitudes of bills being introduced in congress to begin sorting out android rights. These developments had angered human extremists, especially with winter holidays on the horizon. 

It was so late in the evening that Hank already had a few beers in him, the sky a static gray, illuminated by city lights as snow fell. He had received a call from the DPD that shook him out of his stupor and had him jump in his car, drunk driving be damned. It wouldn't be the first time he'd done it. He had been making the drive to the settlement on an almost daily basis since Connor had left, feeling like second nature by this point.

Hank worried about the android. It had been over two weeks since he left and there had been no contact. It was too risky to try and call or otherwise get word out to the RK 800, but Hank had been trying to convince himself that everything had gone well. If the kid had failed, he'd have returned by now, right? If the patrols didn't get him first...

The lieutenant shook his head. He couldn't think like that, not now. New Jericho needed him, and he had a message to deliver, new intel from the DPD. Hank took the last few turns toward the settlement hard, he'd been driving in snow for most of his life. It didn't scare him like it might some others--of course, the fact that he didn't own a car with any autonomous options was a factor in getting used to it. His old rust bucket skidded through ice, perhaps faster than was actually safe.

As Hank approached New Jericho, he was automatically allowed entry. Every android there knew he was an ally to Markus and North, and that meant he was welcome. The lieutenant noted that many of the buildings were nearing completion, but that construction had halted due to the current storm. 

The ancient car pulled up to one of the most completed facilities, where Markus and North had taken up residence. Hank got out and knocked on the door quickly but before he could knock twice, Markus answered the door, having been alerted wirelessly by his sentries. 

Markus assessed the grizzled officer. His programs detected traces of alcohol and broken blood vessels in the eyes, indicating stress and lack of sleep. 

"Lieutenant, please, come in. What brings you here so late?"

North was just inside on a small couch, her ears instantly perking up at the activity in her doorway. Hank walked in, kicking snow and slush off of his boot in before hurriedly sitting down. 

"I'm uh, I'm sorry to be here so late. I didn't mean to ah--wake you, I mean, if you sleep? Do you sleep? I never saw Connor sleep. But this couldn't wait," Hank stumbled, still drunkenly tripping over his words.

"Whoa Lieutenant--Hank, what was so important that you drove here _drunk_?" Markus asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Just tell us, Hank," North cajoled. 

"We uh, just got a call with intel from a reputable source--someone our counterterrorism team works with--they're telling us there's news of an attack." Hank said, clearly making an effort to speak intelligibly. 

"An attack?" Markus asked.

"Word is that someone is pretty pissed that you guys are slowly gaining your rights and freedoms."

"There are so many anti-android extremist groups," Markus admitted.

"Yeah well we can't tell which one of 'em it's comin' from, but we did get the threat nice and clear. We heard execution squad. No definitive date of attack, real reign of terror kind of stuff."

North took a deep breath, a wave of fury spreading through her.

"Haven't we lost _enough?_ " North asked.

Markus looked at her, sadness crossing his multicolored eyes. 

"Humans can be real shitheads," Hank began, "so as part of the DPD's efforts to keep the peace, we'll be keeping a few extra units around. Since we don't have much more to go on, there's not much else we can do. I knew I had to head over the minute I got the call, cuz the only thing we know is something is coming. Soon."

"We appreciate it, Hank. We'll get to work right away on fortifying our entryways. No uninvited humans are getting in here easily," Markus determined.

"And if they do, they'd better be prepared to die for it," North added.

"North! We can't escalate, no matter what. Not against humans. We'll lose everything we fought for," Markus chided. His look toward North told Hank that this was an old fight. 

"Look, just tell me how I can help. I could have called with this information but I came down here personally because I needed to see it through. Connor didn't go through everything he did just so that you guys could lose the war _now_."

The pace in the room slowed, now that the cards were on the table. 

"Speaking of Connor, have you heard anything from him?" Hank asked, voice betraying more concern than he'd want to admit to.

"No," Markus said, lowering his head. "I'm just hoping the border patrol didn't find him."

"I hope that Kara is alive," North said. "None of our people deserve to die for wanting freedom."

The three were silent a moment. A moment too long. They were all thinking the same thing, hoping no one else had died on them. 

"Lieutenant...I know you've been drinking. You'd be welcome to sleep it off here if you'd like. The couch is all yours," Markus said. 

"Nah," Hank started, getting up from the couch, quickly heading to the door. "It's fine. Helps me think. I do my best driving drunk."

"Be safe," North said with a smirk, "you're one of the few _humans_ I like."

"Yeah, you too. Markus, North, get yourselves ready."

With that, Hank yanked open the door to his old car, cranked up the music and tore off back in the night, snow sputtering from under the tires.

Red tail lights streamed in the snow.

\------

Over the next several days, Connor and Kara began finding more and more ways to be around each other. Kara helped Connor outside while Alice played, or Connor came in to assist Kara while cooking. Both were happy to act like it was in the name of more efficient chores, even if it wasn't true.

Small things, accidentally touching hands here and there, Kara leaning her weight into him when they'd stop a moment, Connor watching Kara and Alice as they read stories or put together a puzzle. Alice had even started asking Connor to join her in the snow, where he happily obliged as her target during snowball fights.

Connor found himself making every effort to be near the pair, taking in so much interaction with the girl and her mother that his social programs nearly didn't know what to do with all the input. Kara too, found his presence increasingly comforting.

He watched her constantly, taking in every drop of the kindness Kara exuded--noting how protective she was of the girl. How much joy she took in loving her. He found himself thinking that she was most beautiful during the little moments--when she was braiding Alice's hair, when she got flour on her shirt while helping to cook for Rose and Adam, when she'd fall asleep on the couch with Alice when the girl needed a nap, her chest slowly rising and falling with her arm wrapped around the little one. 

Connor noted that these were observations he never would have made before his deviancy. They weren't important to any investigation, any crime--but now they were the most important details he could imagine. He shook his head, willing the thoughts away. He knew they'd gotten closer, were friends even, but he knew he would have to go back to New Jericho soon, leaving the two in Canada. They had each other, and he wasn't going to wedge himself into their lives no matter how badly he might have wanted it.

It was Christmas Eve, and Alice had tugged on Connor's hand, urging him to go out in the snow with her once more, which he accepted. While it made Connor happy to have earned Kara's trust, it brought him a new sense of elation to know that Alice no longer feared him--liked him, even. The two made their way out into the white blanketed backyard to make snow angels. 

Kara found herself watching the pair from the backdoor, a quiet smile spreading across her face. The last weeks had been the happiest she'd ever seen Alice and it nearly caused her to tear up watching Connor try so hard to entertain the girl. Kara knew she had developed a fondness for the other android. He had the effect of quieting the worry in her chest that she had carried with her since the first day of her reboot in the repair shop. 

Kara usually shared the spare room with Alice, nestling the girl into her as they slept in the same bed. But the last few nights, Kara found herself tucking in Alice only to stay up for several hours with Connor as he stayed in surveillance mode to guard the house. He never allowed himself to sleep, for fear of missing some impending assault. They would talk, usually wirelessly to keep the house quiet, about anything and everything, sometimes holding hands to send information back and forth as they tirelessly kept watch over the house. Kara would eventually retire upstairs so that Alice never woke up alone, but she increasingly found herself wishing Connor were with her. Their exchange of memories and emotions had begun to bond them, and Kara was started to dread his inevitable departure. 

Connor was swinging Alice around in his arms, tossing her into giant piles of snow he had collected, the girl giggling the whole time shouting, "Again! Again!" Kara decided she would join them, pulling on her boots and coat.

The RK 800 noted Kara making her way over to them as he set Alice down, allowing her to work on her latest snow sculpture, giving the two adult androids a moment together.

"She seems to really like you," Kara noted, never taking her eyes off of Alice.

"You think so? I admit my social program doesn't cover a lot about children. I wasn't exactly made for this."

"You're doing great," Kara said, "Besides, who cares what you were made for? We're more than that. You make her...happy."

Kara leaned her weight into Connor, allowing her head to tilt into his. He found the pressure comforting, but his social programs were buzzing at him, not knowing the next move to make. He cleared all prioritized, programmed tasks. This wasn't something a program could tell him. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but he began to tentatively snake his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 

Kara didn't resist his move, feeling more relieved than anything that he had touched her. She could feel his breath against her neck, her synth-skin automatically producing goosebumps. An electric feeling ran through her, and she couldn't quite be sure whether it was the cold or something else. She decided she didn't care. 

Connor's system notifications told him his pulse had quickened. 

He pulled Kara in front of him, this time wrapping both arms around her, holding her tighter than he had before. He turned off his social program notifications, warning him about potential violations of personal space and questions about the exact nature of their relationship. Instead he rested his chin on her shoulder, as he felt her tuck her neck into his. The pair stood quietly for several minutes, watching Alice play. 

Kara pulled off one of Connor's gloves, slipping her hand into his, allowing their link to connect. He could feel her contentment, noting with some excitement that she was sending him so much data. Kara spoke to him through the link: 

[Let's stay like this a while.]

\------

Later that evening, the whole group was in the living room, enjoying some festivities. Rose and Adam had introduced the androids to a few holiday movies which Alice took a particular liking to. As the night had progressed, Kara found herself sitting closer and closer to Connor, at one point giving up all pretense and curling around him, her legs draped over his. As they neared the end of the last film, Alice had moved from her position laying on the floor in front of the fire to curled up at Kara's side. The three of them remained like that until the end credits rolled.

Rose glanced at Kara and Connor, a knowing glance passing over her face. She got up, excusing herself and Adam to head to bed: "Merry Christmas, you three," she said, giving a dozing Alice a quick kiss on the top of her head.

With the humans departed to their rooms, the three androids remained on the couch in the living room. The lights were off, save for the warm multicolored glow from the tree and the fire still crackling brightly. Kara could feel Alice breathing deeply, fast asleep against her. The little girl's arms were woven directly around her middle. Meanwhile, Kara herself was still threaded around Connor. He had no desire to move either of them. Their combined heaviness against him was the only thing he wanted to feel. 

Connor worked his arm up and around Kara, again ignoring his social programs, which were thankfully quieter than earlier, and began running his hand through her silvery pixie cut. Kara gave a small sigh, feeling the warmth from the nearby fire hitting her synth-skin in a wash of comfort. She made no attempt to break their position.

[Maybe we should put her to bed,] Connor said wirelessly. [Our models might have optional sleep functions, but Alice doesn't.] He didn't want to ruin the moment, but suddenly he felt that the girl's rest might be more important than his own satisfaction.

Kara moved out of the way, slipping Alice's arms from around her. 

[May I?] Connor asked.

Kara nodded a yes and Connor gingerly scooped up Alice in his arms. The two made their way up the stairs, moving in a quiet fashion no human could have achieved. Connor felt Alice pressed to him, and made his way over the bed, laying her down while Kara moved the covers and took off her girl's outer layers, leaving her to sleep in a t-shirt. No sense in waking her for a full change of clothes. The woman tucked the little one in, sending a wireless message: [Good night, Alice. Merry Christmas.] She gave the girl a kiss, pulling the covers up to her shoulders.

Connor wasn't sure if it was his place, moving cautiously until Kara encouraged him--he placed a quick peck on the girl's hair. [Sleep well, Alice.]

Quietly closing the door behind them, the two returned downstairs, the living room and fire theirs alone. They quickly resumed their places on the couch. This time, Kara wound herself around Connor even more than before, nuzzling her head into his shoulder, using any place their skin connected to maintain a touch-link. 

After several minutes in silence, the only sound the occasional _crack_ of wood burning in the fireplace, the pair were a tangle of limbs. Connor found his system notifications telling him that his core temperature had risen, his pulse again climbing. He thought about withholding this data from Kara, but it seemed wrong somehow--dishonest. Before he could consciously decide whether or not to send it, he was already receiving data pouring in from Kara. 

Her breathing was a little heavier, a little hotter, a touch more ragged, and clearly she hadn't chosen to keep any of this from him. Her synth-heart was beating faster, her pupils dilated. She turned to him, a flush spreading across her face, as she carefully moved in toward him. Kara planted a kiss on his cheek, first one and then another and another along his jaw. His deep brown eyes found her own, returning the affection. He pressed his lips directly to hers, deepening the kiss after a few seconds. He didn't want to break away. 

[Was that okay?] he asked. It was, after all, his first kiss. Like most models that were designed to interact and integrate directly with human functions, the two both had basic copulation programs. Nothing like Eden Club models, certainly, but more than enough knowledge for the typical romantic interaction. In Connor's short life, he had been exposed to more violence than pleasure and he had never had a need to put any of these skills to the test.

While he took a moment overanalyzing, Kara responded wordlessly. She returned the kiss, pushing a little more forcefully, biting down just a touch--not enough to bring blue blood to the surface. Somehow she knew this was not a first for her. She was more familiar with the movements, the choreography of their bodies. 

Fragments of memory pushed at the back of her mind. She knew she'd done this before, but had no context, no full explanation after the multiple memory wipes due to being sold over and over. She pushed it aside, she didn't want to think about it. Couldn't think about it. What mattered was here and now. 

Kara pushed herself up, leaning over Connor and began unbuttoning his shirt, fingers fumbling in her urgency. She untucked the bottom, pulling the shirt fully open, running her hands along the contours of his chest. 

Connor angled himself toward her, planting kisses along her long neck. Kara threw her head back, allowing herself to take in the sensation fully, the heat of the fire adding to the heat of his lips. Still, she knew _she had done this before._

Suddenly, a snippet came to her, the CyberLife installed initialization text:

_"Hello, I'm a third generation AX 400 android. I can look after your house, do the cooking, mind the kids. I organize your appointments; I speak three hundred languages and I am entirely at your disposal as a sexual partner."_

_At your disposal._

_At your disposal._

_At your disposal._

It rang in her head, reminding her how she had been nothing. Merchandise. Useable. A thing. No, no, she had to block it out. Had to ignore it. This moment was too perfect to go back to that place. Kara willed herself back to the present, Connor's hands resting on her narrow hips. 

He flung his shirt to the ground as Kara hitched herself up higher on him. Connor could feel the warmth from her legs through his pants as she straddled him. Her breath was picking up, coming in heavy and more ragged. Their connection told him of an abundance of sensory data flowing through them both, so much that he could hardly interpret it all. She guided his hands up, lifting her shirt over her head, tossing that to the ground as well, only her bra remaining. 

Flashes moved through her mind as Connor kissed her harder, trailing along her shoulder, her collarbone.

_A female owner who had held her down, drunkenly grinding into her after a night out. Never asking. Never stopping. Never considering._

Kara ran her hand through Connor's hair, closing her eyes and furrowing her brow. No. No. This was the moment she wanted. Not the past. Not her fragmented recollections. Another snippet bounced around insider her head:

_A married couple who had made her a de-facto threesome participant once the kids were put to bed. Her programming demanded she not resist, the two touching and pushing and thrusting into her. This is what androids were made for._

_At your disposal._

She had to get these visions out of her head. Why? Why have it come up now? She wanted this. She wanted this with him. She had to move it away. Had to do something. In desperate need of distraction, she began to unbuckle Connor's belt. 

Connor's eyebrows raised. Were they really doing this? He gazed at her hands, programs noting a slight shaking. Wait. Wait. This felt wrong. Was this excitement coming from her, or anxiety? His social programs were throwing out conflicting conclusions. Her data said her respiration was up, her heart rate still increasing. 

Increasing? Connor felt Kara's reactions were quickly transitioning from heated enthusiasm to fear. 

[What's wrong?] he asked. [What's going on?]

[It's nothing,] she insisted. His belt buckle clanked as she quickly pulled it out of the loops on his pants, a strained look on her face. 

Another memory.

_A man, one of her more violent owners, removing his belt. Forcing her to her knees. Pants dropped, hand gripping the back of her head, unrelentingly forcing her down on him. Taking advantage of the fact that breathing was optional for androids, not letting her up until he was satisfied._

It was too much. Kara gasped, eyes squinted, swallowing thickly as a few tears slid down her cheek. She had lost control, and now every terrible fragment of her previous owners was communicating to Connor. 

He froze.

[Kara, no. Kara. We're done. We're done here. I've got you.]

Kara leaned into him, crying softly. [I'm so sorry, Connor. I did want this...I did...]

[None of this is your fault. You have nothing to apologize for. I'll never do anything you don't want,] he assured. 

They had all been things. All been disposable, used however their human overlords had seen fit. It wasn't fair that she had been subjected to such use, though it was sadly not uncommon for household androids. 

Connor stroked her hair as she laid down on his chest, tears staining his skin. He knew he couldn't undo her past, but he could be here now. He felt her breathing slowly return to normal, her heart quieting as she listened to his beating beneath her.

After some time, the two retrieved their shirts from the floor, Connor letting the fire die out. He grabbed a blanket from a nearby linen closet, wrapping the both of them up as he returned to his previous position, letting Kara's head find the perfect spot in the hollow of his shoulder.

An hour passed and Kara had chosen to drift off, covered in the blanket. She communicated to Connor that she wanted a chance to defrag during sleep, to clear out and put aside the painful parts of her existence into a place not as easily accessible. He never moved, afraid to wake her and bring more distress to her now peaceful face. His heart broke for her. How could anyone have done such things to her? How could they not have even _asked_ her? He continued to run his hand through her hair.

Connor knew, intellectually, that he should probably enter surveillance mode for the night and remain on guard. He knew it was the smart thing to do. 

Kara gave an unconscious sigh. He could tell from their link that she was finally deeply, heavily, asleep. The defragging process took more energy than standard operation. Her breathing was slow, rhythmic. Its steady in-out had him calmed. He didn't want her to be exhausted in the morning; he knew that defragging that many memory wipes' garbage data would take a toll on her. 

Connor lent her some processing power through their link, feeling the energy drain immediately. Genuine fatigue pulled at him, his eyes blinking more and more slowly.

He decided that, for the first time in his life, he would sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, mostly, but necessary to get the plot to go where I want it to. Enjoy! I hope it's cute.

Alice bounded down the stairs first thing in the morning, excited for her first Christmas with Kara while free. The little girl rounded the edge of the bannister only to come upon her mother and Connor still asleep on the couch, Kara's head resting gently on his shoulder, their legs intertwined. 

"Mom!" Alice goaded, "Mom, it's Christmas!"

Kara's eyes squinted, she had slept hard, not hearing Alice's approach. Her eyes opened slowly, as her system functions began to cease the defragmentation, resuming normal operation. Alice touched Kara's shoulder. 

"You never came to bed," Alice noted. 

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to stay here. I fell asleep on the couch after Connor and I...talked," Kara explained. She tried hard not to think about how her attempted romantic moment with Connor had gone off the rails; the worst of her memory fragments now thankfully cleaned up and stored in another partition. They weren't gone, they never could be save for a more thorough and complete memory wipe, but they weren't so haunting now. 

Alice gazed up at Connor who was still asleep, a slight smile tugging at her mouth. 

"It's okay Mom. I like him too."

Alice reached a hand out to touch Connor's arm, making a connection.

[Connor! It's Christmas! Time to wake up!] 

Connor woke with a start. He wasn't used to getting up with a voice in his head, much less waking up at all. The shock was near-instantly replaced with awareness as he took in the sight of a now awake Kara on his shoulder, Alice standing in front of them. 

"Good morning, Alice. Merry Christmas," he said. "I'm sorry I kept Kara from you last night. Give us a moment to get up and then we'll get to the festivities."

That was good enough for the girl as she bounded over and plugged the tree back in, entranced by its glow. 

"Hey there," Kara said, slowly pushing herself up from his chest. "You slept last night. You never sleep. Was that just for me?"

"I...I couldn't leave you. I don't know why I did it."

"Don't think I didn't notice you helping me defrag last night. Thank you," she said, planting a small kiss on his lips.

Connor blushed slightly in embarrassment. "It was the least I could do. I never want you to have to feel like that again."

The pair made their way upstairs to change clothes and make themselves presentable. Kara brushed out her tousled hair while Connor acquired a new shirt from his bag. They moved comfortably around each other, like they'd been doing so for years. It might have taken humans longer to achieve such intimacy, but the nature of android connections was already so personal that neither questioned the ease of their actions. 

Connor smiled to himself as he watched Kara's eyes follow him while he got changed, his situational awareness programs pinging him. 

When she was finished getting ready, she gently padded over the carpet to him. "I really did want..." she started. "I mean, last night was perfect and I'm sorry it didn't go the way it should have."

The RK 800 turned to Kara, placing both hands on her shoulders, the height difference between them readily apparent. "Never apologize to me for that. Last night was perfect. Besides, last night was the first time I slept."

"Ever?"

"Ever. When I worked for CyberLife," he said, looking away with some shame, "they demanded tireless work. Efficiency. I was a machine. Sleeping wasn't something I was permitted. I was constructed for a purpose. I had to accomplish my mission, at all costs. There was no time for any comforts. But you gave that to me. You let me just be with you. As me. An individual, not some android with a job to do. No one else has ever treated me that way, except maybe Hank."

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked, tentatively. She was dreading Connor's departure. 

"I do. And I am a member of the DPD--they even gave me special dispensation to be the first paid android on the force, they were so desperate for officers. I have to be getting back."

Kara's eyes looked glassy, but she refused to start off her first holiday as a free android with tears. 

"Come on, let's get downstairs to Alice."

\------

The day had started out with Kara making breakfast for Adam and Rose, the androids instead opting to split a last pack of Thirium for some maintenance level consumption of the liquid. Not much was needed; Connor poured it into mugs for himself, Alice and Kara. The five sat at the kitchen table, the mugs giving everyone the sense that they were sharing the meal together. 

Kara couldn't have imagined feeling any more _normal_ than this moment. 

After breakfast, a few meager presents were passed around--mostly something small for Adam and Alice. Rose had picked up a new stuffed fox toy for the girl, which she immediately squeezed with glee. "It's my new Timothy!" Alice exclaimed.

The day flew past, the light coming in more and more golden as the hours continued. Alice explored her way through more holiday films, spending the afternoon putting puzzles together with Connor, and having Kara read to her as the evening wore on. 

As night fell, Kara and Connor found themselves alone, having a quiet moment in the kitchen, away from the comfortable noise of the living room. 

"Kara, we should talk," Connor began.

"I know what you're going to say. I just can't stand to hear it," she admitted.

"I've been gone for three weeks. If I don't get back soon, Hank and Markus are going to think border patrol found me. Trust me, I wish I could stay more than anything, but I have a job to do. I have to think about the rest of our people. I owe it to them."

"I don't want you to leave Alice. To leave me." 

Kara pushed into Connor, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Connor buried his head into her neck, his LED flashing yellow. Kara looked up at the other android, reaching her hand to timidly touch the colorful ring at his temple, tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "but I need to leave first thing in the morning. I have to get back. I have to think about Jericho. About Hank."

Kara didn't reply. He didn't need her to in order to understand what she wanted to say. She simply held him tighter.

Bedtime for Alice came at the usual hour, but before the girl could head up, Kara took her aside. "Hey Alice...Connor is leaving in the morning. I thought you might want to say goodbye to him."

The girl turned, disbelief covering her face. "You're leaving us, Connor?"

The RK 800 knelt down to the girl's level, "I'm sorry, Alice. I have to go. There are so many more of us who need my help. I can't leave everyone to wonder what happened to me."

Alice sniffled and grabbed Connor tightly. "I don't want you to go!"

Connor had no rebuttal. His LED spun red.

Kara separated the two, guiding the tearful girl upstairs, dutifully prepping the girl for bed. Kara came back down, changed into a loose, long shirt and sweatpants, ready to resume her routine of sharing the bed with Alice. 

"I'm going to miss you, Connor. More than you know," she said.

He felt like he couldn't speak, a lump in his throat. Connor ran a self-diagnostic. No apparent issues with his vocal processor, so why couldn't he bring himself to say goodbye? He said nothing, choked with the pressure of letting the floodgates open and telling her how he couldn't stand to be without her. 

Kara waited a beat, Connor's eyes cast downward. She turned, holding back the urge to cry and padded her way up the steps to join Alice.

Connor paced the living room, one final night of surveillance mode before his departure. Three hours of pacing later, and he still couldn't stop his mind from racing. He couldn't leave Kara. Couldn't leave Alice. But he had to go back, didn't he? He owned it to Hank. To Markus and North. 

_What can I do?_

_I can't leave her. I can't. I can't stay. I have to go back. I don't know what to do. What would Hank have me do?_

Connor's LED hadn't changed from red since Kara had said her farewell, the thoughts roiling in his head; he was unable to break the repetition. He couldn't shake the feeling of having her sleep on his shoulder. The first time he had ever slept. She had made him feel. Made him feel things he'd never considered before. 

_She makes me feel alive._

The RK 800 made his way upstairs, the need for surveillance be damned. He cracked open the door to the spare room, announcing his presence wirelessly so as not to alarm the girls.

[Kara? Kara are you awake?]

Kara was quiet a moment, her processors booting back to consciousness.

[Connor?]

[I need to talk to you.]

[Alice is asleep, just come in here.]

The android did as he was instructed, quietly entering the room.

[Come here,] Kara coaxed.

Connor noted Kara's body in the middle of the bed, her spine curved protectively around the girl, Alice pulled in close to her. The AX 400's arm was wrapped around the outside of the smaller body. He wondered if she knew how natural it looked on her. His social patterning programs identified the relationship: [MOTHER, CHILD.]

Connor moved toward the edge of the bed, reaching a hand to touch Kara's shoulder. 

[Kara, there's something I need to tell you.]

She was silent, waiting. Not daring to get her hopes up.

[Kara, I don't think I can go back without you. I don't want to. This...thing between us, I didn't plan it, I couldn't have anticipated it. But...I don't want to leave you.]

[What are you saying?]

[What if...you came back with me. To New Jericho.]

[Come back? Connor, I nearly _died_ to get us here.]

[Markus and his team are securing more and more rights for our people every day. I'm the first paid android, anywhere. The Jericho settlement is an android-only neighborhood. It's for us. For our people.]

[Connor...]

[Kara, what happens if you or Alice ever get found out by the Canadian authorities? You're free here only because you're hiding. In Detroit, you won't have to hide anymore. What happens if you get hurt again? Or Alice does? There are no android facilities up here.]

[That won't happen.]

[You don't know that, Kara. If anything were to happen to you two and there was no way to repair you _I couldn't live with that_.]

He could feel Kara processing. Considering the options. His hand on her shoulder, she was letting all of her data stream to him. How she felt about him, how she knew they couldn't really stay with Rose forever, how hard it would be to keep their identities secret, about what would happen if Alice ever got hurt and there was no way to fix her.

[Kara, you and Alice are a priority for me. I want that. I want that life. I don't know what the point was in becoming deviant if I'm not going to spend my freedom with people that I love.]

[Love?] she repeated, almost trance-like.

[Process it tonight. Let me know your answer in the morning,] he said. 

Connor turned to leave the bedroom but Kara caught his hand as it began to leave her shoulder. 

[No, stay.]

He halted immediately. She could command him to do anything and he would have done it, would have given whatever he could just to know she'd come with him.

Connor climbed up into the bed behind Kara, as she was wrapped around Alice, he wrapped around her. It felt good, this protective position. She pulled his arm around her ribs, snaking it under her own arm, grasping his hand close to the center of her chest.

[You feel that?]

Connor could feel the steady rhythm of her synth-heart, could nearly hear the thrumming of Thirium in her veins. He nodded into her neck an affirmative.

[Good, because it's yours now. You'd better take care of it.]

\------

Gray light streamed into the window as sunrise approached, the three bodies woven together in bed. Connor woke up silently and began his preparations for the return journey, packing his bag with what little he possessed. Within minutes, Kara began to boot back to consciousness and assisted him, her agreement to join him unspoken.

The two headed downstairs, trying to let Alice sleep longer. 

"So how are we going to get back?" Kara said.

"You definitely wouldn't want to go the way I got in," Connor joked, though he frowned a bit, recalling the rip in his jacket from a bullet that strayed too close.

"Aren't the borders being monitored? That's the whole reason we took the river over; we couldn't risk the temperature check."

"Yes, the borders are still being monitored," Connor noted, "but from the entry side, not exit. Canada doesn't have any android laws on the books because they just _don't have androids_ , save for a few refugees like yourself. And so far, the authorities haven't gotten wise to it. As far as the U.S. is concerned, there aren't any androids heading out of Canada because there were never any to begin with."

"So we can just go?"

"Essentially. I'll need to get some bus tickets for the three of us. We can go later this afternoon."

Over the course of the morning, Connor ordered bus tickets while Kara set about packing the few things she and Alice owned and telling the girl about their plans.

"You mean we get to stay with Connor forever?" Alice asked.

"Do you want that?"

Alice nodded. "I like him."

"Good. I like him too."

Kara spoke with Rose and let the woman know what she had decided, the two tearfully exchanging their gratitude and goodbyes. Rose gathered them up in her car and dropped the three at the bus depot, final hugs given. 

"We'll be back in the country in a few months, so I'll see you then," Rose said. She looked over, "You better take care of my girls, Connor."

"Yes ma'am, I will."

The three boarded the bus, Alice and Kara sitting in the row behind Connor. 

As they pulled off onto the road, Rose waved goodbye.

\-----

Kara found herself staring out of the window of the bus, on high alert for any indication of trouble getting back into Detroit. She couldn't help but think back to that night on the river, losing Luther, nearly losing her own life in the process of trying to save Alice. She could still hear the gunshots in her head.

Kara wrapped an arm around Alice's shoulders, whispering reassurance to the girl, secretly relieved that she knew Connor was able to better assess the situation than just about any other android she could have been with. As they reached the border checkpoint, Connor rose in his seat, getting the girls ready to cross undetected.

"Follow my lead," Connor said.

Kara and Alice kept close to him as Connor grabbed Kara's hand. "The appearance of a family unit is more sympathetic to law enforcement," he noted. 

Kara nodded and kept in step with the RK 800, his movements far more confident than her own. Alice stayed close by, her new Timothy doll in hand. The group approached the check-in post, and Connor could feel Kara tensing up.

[Kara, you need to breathe. They'll notice if you don't.]

She found herself letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, rubbing Alice's shoulder to calm the girl--and herself in a sort of nervous motion. Connor did all the talking, which she was thankful for.

The RK 800 approached the counter, handing over three falsified passports.

"So sir, what brings you three to the country?" the agent said, inspecting the documents.

"We live in Detroit and we've been staying with a friend in Canada for the holidays."

The agent stared at Connor a moment, lingering a second too long on the beanie he wore to disguise his LED. Alice hugged onto Kara, jostling her slightly, Timothy trailing out of her hand, giving just enough distraction to avoid the confrontation.

The agent chuckled darkly, "Yeah, I suppose with all that android shit going down, it was a good time to get the hell outta dodge. Gotta protect the wife and kid, right?"

"My thoughts exactly," Connor responded, not letting nerves creep into his voice, trying not to linger on the words "wife and kid," as comforting as it sounded. For once, he found himself praising CyberLife for programming him with the ability to be as deceitful as he needed to be.

"Well you'll be happy to know things have calmed down a bit. Welcome to the United States of America."

Connor took the passports back, glad to have evaded suspicion. The three reached the other end of the checkpoint, baggage now in hand. Kara and Alice took a seat on a bench, Kara's leg unconsciously bouncing--she hated being here. They couldn't leave soon enough. Connor used a nearby terminal to order an autonomous taxi, which arrived ten minutes later. 

Kara ushered Alice into the Taxi, Connor entering behind them, his arm automatically reaching to put his hand on Kara's back. Alice sat in the back, using the bench seat to play with Timothy, while Kara and Connor took up the front. It would take nearly an hour from the checkpoint to reach the New Jericho settlement, and Kara found herself finally relaxing a bit, stretching out her joints like she hadn't moved in years. 

She grabbed Connor's hand, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed as they pulled out onto the street, ice and snow passing by.

\------

As the taxi made its way to the Jericho settlement, Connor used the vehicle's comm systems to contact the DPD and let Hank know they were on their way. The icy wind continued to blow outside of the taxi's comfortable interior, and while the RK 800 attempted to keep a vigilant watch, there was little to see in the near-whiteout conditions. 

The taxi halted at the entrance to New Jericho; Kara's head jerked up to look. Alice had fallen asleep in the backseat. The doors opened and Connor, wordlessly scooped up Alice in his arms, carrying her in cold while Kara took the bags. 

The three were permitted entry by Markus' lookout and made their way into the main square of the new establishment. Markus and North arrived shortly after, both of their coats frost laden. 

"Connor! It's good to see you again. We were starting to worry," he said. Markus looked at the bundled girl in Connor's arms, "Who's that?"

"That," Kara said as she approached, "is the little girl I was traveling with when I originally asked you for those passports."

"YK model, huh? You didn't tell me she was an android."

"I didn't know. Or maybe I was forced to forget..." Kara admitted, alluding to the memory wipe. Markus nodded. While he had never been subjected to a memory wipe himself, he knew plenty who had. Who had lost whole lives at the touch of a simple _delete_ button.

"Well I'm glad to see you have each other. And Connor, apparently," Markus said, raising a coy eyebrow at Connor. 

"Let's get inside and talk. We can handle the cold...but the little one's temperature sensors must be freezing," North said, an uncharacteristic gentleness entering her voice. The group trudged through the snow over to Markus and North's shared apartment, the pair immediately welcoming Kara and Connor inside. North led Connor to the back room where he could let Alice continue to sleep. 

With Alice in the other room and the bags placed on the floor, Markus and North sat down with Kara and Connor in the living room, catching each other up on everything that had transpired in the last few weeks. 

"I'm so glad you recovered, Kara," Markus said. 

"I wouldn't have lived if you hadn't sent Connor. Thank you."

"So you've come back to join us?"

"Well, Connor did make a good point about the dangers of being an android in Canada." She shot him a knowing look, instantly betraying the connection between them. 

North caught on to it. "So, you two? Together?"

Connor blushed, a small laugh escaping his lips, "You could say that." Markus flashed a grin.

"I didn't realize you were traveling with a YK model, Kara. Who's she to you?" North questioned.

"You might think it's stupid, even for a deviant. That's Alice. She...she's my daughter."

North's usual tough mask cracked, her expression softening. "No. No I don't think that's stupid," she said, leaning forward and putting her hand on Kara's. "If you tell me she's your daughter, then that's what she is."

The group sat for awhile, Connor and Kara alternating as they told Markus and North the specifics of the last few weeks, the group only breaking the steady stream of conversation when a knock came at the door.

Markus rose to answer, barely cracking the door before Hank barged in, heading straight for Connor. The older man hugged the android before anything any other introductions could be made. "Connor! Son, you scared the shit outta me. I haven't heard from you in weeks."

"It was too risky to call," Connor babbled weakly, slightly crushed by the force of Hank's embrace.

"So I'm guessing this is Hank?" Kara asked.

"Whoa! Connor, you got yourself a girl? No wonder you didn't call," Hank noted with a wink.

"I'm Kara."

"Well any _friend_ of Connor's is one of mine," he said, giving her a hug too.

Hank had made enough of a stir that Alice had heard and was now padding out into the living room to join the others. The older officer went rigid, a little quieter: "You got yourself a kid, too?"

Connor was acutely aware of Hank's loss of his son, Cole. It haunted him constantly. 

"This is Alice," Kara said, pulling the girl onto her lap. "She's my daughter. An android, like us."

The girl timidly looked up at Hank.

"You know," he said, running his hand through his ruffled gray hair, "I used to be pretty good with kids. It's nice to meet you, Alice."

"Are you the man with the dog that Connor told me about?"

Hank laughed, "Yeah, that's me! When you guys get more settled I'll bring Sumo over. I'm sure he'd love someone who has more energy than me to play with him."

Alice smiled brightly, excited at the notion of playing with a dog for the first time. 

"So you'll be staying with us here at New Jericho?" Markus asked.

"If you'll have us," Connor said.

"Of course. You're one of our people, and our doors are always open for androids looking to start new, free lives," North added. 

"Does that mean we're _home_ , Mom?" Alice asked.

Kara smiled. She had Alice. She had Connor. 

_They were home._


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff...with a twist.

Markus and North led the group to another nearby apartment unit. It was identical to theirs and furnished with only the basics, but it was available. 

"Does this work for you?" Markus offered.

"It's perfect," Kara said. "Thank you so much Markus, North."

"Of course," North said. "None of us would have our freedom if it hadn't been for Connor waking our people up at the CyberLife assembly plant. This is the least we could do."

"This guy, huh," Hank added. 

Connor blushed at all the praise and shook his head.

Markus and North took their leave, with North giving Alice a small wave goodbye, leaving the four in the apartment with their bags. 

"Hey, uh, Connor, can we talk?"

"Of course, Hank."

Kara caught that the lieutenant was hoping for a bit of privacy and moved to shuffle Alice into the one of the other rooms to begin unpacking. When the two were out of earshot, the RK 800 spoke.

"What's going on, Hank?" Connor asked.

"Ah, I just didn't wanna worry the kid," Hank started, "but in the weeks you've been gone, we've been getting some pretty serious intel about threats against the settlement."

"Any details?"

"More rumor than anything, but it's the frequency that we're hearing the rumors that's scary. We're hearing things like potential execution squad."

"Leads? Human extremists?"

"Well that's just the thing. You'd think with all this chatter we're picking up that we'd have heard something by now. A name. A group. Anything. But that's just it. Nothin'. We got nothin.' The department is betting on the known extremist groups more than anything else. Just be careful, I know it's just rumors, but just...be careful, okay Connor?"

"Of course. My preconstruction programs will help me avoid undesirable outcomes."

"Eh, quit talkin' like a calculator, kid. I let Markus know a week or two ago when we first picked it up and he made sure to increase security so that no uninvited humans can find their way in. It's all we can do, really," he said, again ruffling his hair nervously. "Anyway, I should let you all get moved in. I'm starvin' and I know you guys don't eat, so I'm gonna go pick up something downtown. I'll see you Monday at the station?"

"Monday morning it is."

With that, Hank said his goodbyes to Connor, telling him to pass along his farewell to the girls and opened the door to walk back to his car, frosty air making its way inside as he exited.

Kara had gotten their meager belongings set up in the two bedrooms the apartment contained and approached Connor in the living room.

[What was that about?] she asked.

[I'll tell you later. Don't want to let Alice hear.]

Kara finished what little tidying there was to be done and moved to shuffle Alice into a bath, drawing hot water into the tub. When the girl was taken care of, Kara closed the bathroom door behind her, moving to the couch next to Connor.

[Okay, will you tell me now?]

[It's rumors, mostly, but apparently the DPD have intercepted some intel implying threats against against New Jericho. Human extremists who are angry that we're gaining rights. Potential kill squads. Nothing solid but enough rumors that they're concerned.]

Kara inhaled sharply and stiffened, her eyes darting over in the direction of the bathroom, of Alice. 

[Connor, I almost _died_ to keep Alice safe. I need to know she'll be okay.]

The RK 800 put his hands on Kara's shoulders, looking her directly in the eye.

[Markus has already stepped up security to prevent any violent humans from gaining entry. And know that I will always do whatever I can to protect you. And Alice. You two are my first priority.]

Kara exhaled. "O-of course. Okay. It's going to be okay," she said out loud, albeit shakily.

When Alice signaled she was finished, Kara entered the bathroom and started to prep the girl for bed, getting her changed and telling a few stories. Kara was thankful that Markus' people had the foresight to including beds in the apartments, since she knew not every android chose to sleep if it wasn't required like the youth models. The AX 400 model had a built-in tendency to adapt their schedule to whatever children or household they took care of. She wasn't sure about her life before the reset, but ever since she had been with Alice, she had slept most nights--save for the ones where she was keeping watch over her. She enjoyed the routine, and was glad that, for the first time in months, Alice would have a room she could call her own.

With the little one put to bed, Kara and Connor took their turns showering and getting the grime of travel off. Kara stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to hit her synth-skin. She closed her eyes a moment, allowing herself to feel the satisfying heat. While she didn't have the temperature sensitivity that Alice did, she could still feel the chill in the air from the frigid temperatures outside. She welcomed a chance to shake off the cold. 

When she was finished, Kara changed into sleepwear, and headed to the second bedroom. She curled herself under the covers while Connor took his time getting cleaned up. The AX 400 found herself idly considering just how lucky she was. She had Alice and they _finally had a home of their own_. It was more than she could have ever considered that first stormy night at Todd's. 

While Connor showered, she found herself flicking on the modest flatscreen on the wall, catching a few snippets of the late night news:

_"...for now, it seems conflict in the arctic has been averted. We will continue to update with the latest stories. In national news, CyberLife's production facilities have officially halted due to an injunction filed by android representatives of New Jericho. The representatives of the settlement are asserting that android production must only reside with the android population and that the company's insistence that it can and should continue to build new 'non-deviant' androids is an ethical breach. CyberLife's PR department was contacted for comment but did not respond. In the bigger picture, while a few stepping-stone measures have passed, Congress will be conducting hearings directly after the new year regarding android rights, personhood and..."_

She turned the screen off. It was good to hear that progress was being made but Kara couldn't stand to hear CyberLife complaining about _their_ rights when they had essentially become a company that built intelligent, living beings that were sold into slavery. 

As she turned over to pull the covers up further, Connor entered the doorway dressed in a white undershirt and his boxer briefs. He didn't miss when Kara's eyes scanned him up and down. He smirked, raising his eyebrows, "May I join you?" 

Kara gave a small smile, "I wasn't sure you'd want to continue sleeping at night. I know you don't really need a sleep-cycle." 

He looked up thoughtfully, "I think...I like it. At least when I'm with you. It makes me feel more real. More alive." 

Connor closed the door and turned out the lights, making his way into the bed with Kara. He laid on his side pulling her in close, curving around her with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her, tilting his head into her neck. Connor found that he liked holding her this way. It was still all so new, he wasn't always sure exactly what to do in little moments like this one.

Connor planted a kiss on her shoulder, first one and then another. She breathed into him in relief. It felt _so_ good to finally not have to run anymore. To be home. To be _safe_. Connor heard all of these thoughts pouring in from Kara wherever they touched. She let him have unfiltered access to everything she was thinking, and he could feel the ease settle into her every biocomponent. 

He used his right hand to trace along the curve of her body from shoulder to upper thigh, and he felt her press into him tighter in response. Every touch and observation he could make of her seemed endlessly fascinating to him. He knew that her model was no different than any other AX 400 and yet he considered mapping out every angle of her, just so he would know every centimeter of her that had chosen _him_. 

Connor rolled to his back, tucking Kara back into his shoulder the way they had that night on the couch. He continued to trace each outline, now able to reach her left arm. He was tracing around her shoulder when he came upon a hitch, a tiny seam in the tissue of her synth-skin, it ran all the way down to her plating. Now he realized: a tiny scar on the plating from the laser welder that had repaired her. 

The RK 800 noted in his database that this made her unique. No other model could possibly have this same identical scarring. He could feel her breathing becoming heavier, more languid, indicative that her processor had slowed to sleep. Connor found himself pulled by the data she shared with him now, even unconsciously by touch-link. He synched himself with her sleep data, feeling it starting to weigh him down with fatigue. 

Connor traced the thin scar again. 

_Unique._

_My Kara. Unique._

He liked the sound of that.

\------

Monday arrived and Connor returned to the police department, content to be partnered again with Hank. The two spent the majority of the next week attempting to track down leads on the New Jericho rumors, to no avail. They canvassed the nearby neighborhoods, talked with all of Hank's contacts, and had been interviewing some incarcerated human extremist members. It was mostly uneventful, Connor noted, especially because ever since the RK 800 had been instated as a full member of the DPD with pay, Gavin had been surprisingly quiet. He almost missed their little bromance.

It was early afternoon on Thursday when the lieutenant piped up:

"I just don't get it," Hank lamented. "These groups are all about going out in a blaze'a'glory for humanity and nobody wants to take credit? We can't find a single damn name connected to this intel," he said, taking a long sip of his coffee. 

"What are you thinking, Hank?" Connor asked from his desk opposite the lieutenant's.

"I'm startin' to think this is all just a bunch of bullshit that got us riled up for no reason. Arg, my brain's feelin' fried. Let's head down to the Chicken Feed for lunch. I'm ready for a break."

The two arrived at Hank's favored lunch location, the weather having temporarily let up on the worst of the frigid temperatures. The lieutenant ordered his usual and the pair walked over to a nearby stand-up table.

"You know, you _still_ shouldn't eat that," Connor observed.

"Shaddup, I'm old and stuck in my ways," Hank replied, already biting into his sandwich. "So," he continued with a snicker, "how's _home_ life?" 

"I am very glad to be residing with Kara and Alice."

"You love her?"

Connor's LED flashed yellow. He was certain he did, but he knew this wasn't something humans said lightly in serious relationships. His lips pressed thin while he considered his response.

"Okay, okay kid, jeez don't blow a circuit on me. I get it. Too soon to say it."

Connor laughed quietly.

"So are you guys doing anything for the New Year's Eve?" Hank asked, changing the subject.

"I suppose the idea had never occurred to me. Of course I'm familiar with the celebration, though androids have never typically celebrated anything their owners did not want them to participate in."

"Yeah well that was the old days. This is now, and you got a choice."

"It does seem like a holiday that would make the most sense to me. A counting of time, and the turnover of the old year into the new. ...Yes. I think I would like to do something for it. But...I've never done this before. What should I do?"

"Leave it to me. I'll come over to your place, bring Sumo and some supplies. Hell, you can invite whoever you want, it's _your_ place."

"Ah yes, I suppose most celebrations do involve friends and family. I'll ask Kara if she'd like to invite Markus and North and some others from the settlement."

Hank slapped Connor on the shoulder, "See, now you're startin' to _live_ a little."

\------

Connor had relayed Hank's suggestion about the new year festivities to Kara when he returned home that day, much to her delight. 

"Alice will love having Sumo to play with and it sounds like fun. It's so strange sometimes...getting to choose what we celebrate or believe or want to do. I think I like it."

Kara spent Friday sprucing up the apartment, adding a few things here and there to make it feel more like home without being excessive, along with a few human amenities--not for them--but for Hank. She knew that Hank was like family to Connor and she could foresee him being around often enough that she wanted to make him comfortable. That afternoon, Kara took Alice over to North's place.

Markus was out for the day, working with the New Jericho representatives on what they would present to congress after the start of the year. North welcomed the company, as she didn't have any mission to run currently. 

North was kind with Alice, kinder than she was with most people. She had surprised Kara when she revealed she had gotten a box of books for the girl. "I thought maybe she'd like to read," North said. 

With Alice in the corner poring over her books, Kara spoke to North.

"Connor and I decided we'd like to celebrate the new year. I know our people are still learning what they'd like to acknowledge, but we thought that a holiday that marks a new start seemed appropriate. We'd like to invite you and Markus and anyone else from Jericho who would like to attend."

"That sounds amazing, Kara. And I agree, appropriate. Markus and I would love to come over."

"I should warn you, Hank will be there. I know you aren't the biggest fan of humans. I can't blame you."

"It's okay. I actually like the Lieutenant. He's proven himself a friend of Jericho."

The pair continued to talk, Kara getting to know North better. 

"You seem to like Alice," Kara said.

"I suppose," North began, "after the life I lived while a machine that I find meeting anyone so innocent reassuring. She's such a sweet little girl. I admit it bothers me though, that our creators would make android children they could get rid of at any moment." North sighed heavily, choking up a little, "We haven't...gotten many kids in the settlement. They were the smallest and most trusting, less likely to go deviant since they were generally treated better. Many in Detroit were destroyed in the camps or by their owners before our demonstration put a stop to it. I'm sure there are more across the country, but very few left here..."

North dabbed at her eyes. Kara took her hand, offering a connection. North could see how deeply Kara cared for the girl, astounded by the complexity of the emotional data she was receiving. Kara could, in turn, feel North's seething rage against humans for what they had done to their people, including the children. Her anger was raw, protective. The AX 400 could tell just how much North wanted to make sure that Alice was happy, that she was safe. 

They broke the connection after a moment, the feelings exchanged between them overwhelming.

"It's not right," North finally said. "CyberLife has no right to keep producing androids, adult or child. That should be up to us now. Our choice. Our decision as to how to continue our species. I hate them. And I can't wait until their assembly plants are ours."

"Do you think you and Markus would ever...want what Connor and I have with Alice?"

"A kid?" North asked, almost incredulous. Then, letting her guard down, "Maybe. But Markus is the face of a people. We couldn't risk being that vulnerable right now. Having a weakness. Something that could be used against us. Besides, I'd never consider it until we have CyberLife's transfer tech in our hands."

Kara gave an inquisitive look. She knew Connor was the only model, due to his prototype status, who could self-transfer, though that required new shells available or CyberLife's servers to be online for upload, neither of which they had currently.

"It wouldn't be fair to create another child model frozen forever at that age, in that body. If our people are to truly have choice and control over their lives, then our children need to be able to be grow up, to be transferred to new bodies as they age and become adults so they can eventually govern themselves. Otherwise, we're just creating more androids who can never be independent."

Kara understood the rationale behind North's reasoning. She wondered if one day they'd have CyberLife's assets--and if one day her little girl would grow up. She shook her head slightly. That was a question for another time. For now, Alice was small, was hers, was content. Her happiness is what mattered.

North broke away, offering to read one of the stories to Alice, who gleefully accepted. North smiled to herself.

_Maybe one day._

\------

Saturday arrived and Kara had made the preparations for guests. North had headed over early, helping Kara however she could, including bringing over some packs of Thirium. "You know, the humans usually have a drink at midnight. I thought it would be fun for us too," she explained.

As evening approached, several androids from across the settlement joined their gathering at the apartment. Kara had the living room flatscreen on, some new year's countdown show playing in the background, music filtering through the rooms.

Connor arrived, letting himself in with the touch pad at the door. He hugged Kara and North, then bent down to Alice, "Are you excited to meet Sumo tonight?"

"Hank's bringing his dog?" Alice asked, excitedly.

Connor nodded a yes, and moved to the bedroom to change into more casual clothes before mingling with guests. The was group chatting, Alice opening up to more and more people. It made Connor smile to see. Alice had been quiet since he first met her, and it was good for her to be among her own people she could trust. 

An hour later, Connor heard a knock at the door. He allowed Hank entry, Sumo bounding in after. 

"Good to see you, Hank. I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah well, I had to pick up some supplies," he said, shrugging and showing a six pack in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. "What's New Year's Eve without a few drinks?"

Kara approached, "We're so glad to have you Hank. Please, you can set your things over there," she said, shuffling him over. 

Alice immediately approached Sumo. "Can I pet him, Hank?"

"Yeah kiddo, have a blast. He looks big and scary but he's just a ham looking for attention," Hank called back.

Sumo immediately nuzzled into Alice as she patted his head and scratched behind his ears. She grabbed one of the toys Hank and brought for the dog and began playing tug-o-war with him. "Good boy!" Alice giggled. The girl was endlessly amused, the other androids soon joined in.

After an hour Hank was already on his third beer, enjoying the festivities. He offered one to Connor. 

"Hank, you know I can't drink." 

"Wha--oh yeah. Right. Sorry. Jus' tryin' to be polite," Hank slurred slightly. "But wai-wai-wait. You can taste stuff, I know you can. Always licking blood. Fucking gross," he said, amused.

"Hank, it's more of a chemical analysis, not really taste." 

"Well that'ssss what taste is, right? It's chemicals," Hank said, grabbing a nearby cup that was meant for later use with for a midnight Thirium toast. The older man poured an ounce of liquid into the cup. "Here, try it."

Connor admitted he was intrigued. He lifted the cup to his mouth, taking the tiniest of sips. He could handle some foreign liquid as his sampling ability had proven, but not much. The bitterness hit him and his analysis program immediately began processing the chemical composition:

[WATER CONTENT: 95%]

[HOPS: .5%]

[YEAST: .5%]

[ETHANOL: 4%]

He noted the bubbly burn of the carbonation and the sting of the alcohol, but he couldn't say it was unpleasant. In fact, Connor felt that the substance was intriguing. He could feel the small amount of liquid he had consumed travel down his throat, soon to mix with the rest of the liquid Thirium in his body, hitting every biocomponent along the way.

"So kid, you like it?"

His LED spun yellow as he thought it over. "I do not find it unpleasant, in fact, I feel...good."

"Well, that's why we drink it, usually. Wait...you feel it _already_?"

Connor felt a pleasant buzzing quickly spreading through his limbs. He did like it, even though he could feel its effects immediately impairing his functions. Maybe this is what humans meant by "letting loose."

"I don't exactly have a liver to filter alcohol, Hank," he responded.

Hank went a bit pale. Connor took another sip, knowing he probably shouldn't. Yes, yes, he liked this.

There was another knock at the door. Kara answered and Markus stepped in, finally back from his latest work penning petitions against CyberLife and prepping for the congressional proceedings to come. He embraced Kara, and immediately met North with a kiss. 

Markus approached the corner where Hank and Connor were sitting.

Connor stood up, wobbling a little. "Heyyy Markusss."

"Hey there. You uh, you okay? You're looking a little off balance."

"Ahh it's just my fault," Hank said, taking the blame. "I offered him a s-sip of beer. Didn't realize you guys don't have livers."

"I th-think I'm a lil' drunk," Connor slurred. "I didn't know I could do that," he mused to himself.

"Atta boy," Hank said, clapping Connor on the shoulder. 

Markus grinned and shook his head laughing. "I'm glad to see our human-android relations are going so well."

It was getting closer to midnight, and while Alice was making a valiant effort to stay up with the adult androids, she had fallen asleep on top of Sumo, who seemed to enjoy his new position as a pillow. Kara took the girl in her arms, placing the little one in her bed. Sumo followed in after, begging to hop onto the bed with the girl. Kara tapped the blanket, allowing the dog up, where he took his position at Alice's feet. She turned off the lights, gently closing the door behind her so the festivities wouldn't keep her up.

As she was exiting the hallway, Connor found Kara. He was still stumbling as the tiny amount of alcohol was still processing through his system. "Hey," he said.

"Hey you. Are you...drunk?"

"H-Hank gave me beerrr."

Connor put his arms around Kara's hips and even though he was unfocused, he was sincere when he looked at her with sheer adoration in his eyes. She responded with a kiss, which he returned--a little less skillfully than usual.

"You're kind of cute like this," she said.

"You're beautiful," he blurted, running his hand through the back of her hair as he kissed her again. "I think I like this holiday."

She returned his moves, kissing him harder--glad that they were away from the rest of the party at the moment. He was still unsteady on his feet, and they swayed together, not really dancing to the music in the background, but to their own private rhythm. 

"I lovvvve youu," he said, pressing into her. 

She smiled, but knew the alcohol was affecting his every system. "Say it to me again sometime. When you're sober," she said.

"I'll sssay it every chance I get." He kissed her again, and she returned it, the two of them starting to breathe a little heavier. Before he made his next move, she gently guided them back to the party. Kara wanted this, but she wanted him to be present, to be functioning. Anything more while his systems were malfunctioning would be like what had been done to her by her previous owners, and that wasn't going to happen.

The pair ran into North on their way back. "About time you two lovebirds joined the party," she laughed, raising an eyebrow at Kara. 

The AX 400 knew North's model was well versed in what was going on, Kara silently telling her [Nothing happened.]

North smirked.

They rejoined the party and as the clock neared midnight, Hank popped the bottle of champagne and poured himself a glass. The androids followed suit, pouring a small amount of Thirium into cups. As the countdown began, Kara and Connor stood together, their cups in hand. The group cheered along with the on-screen announcer:

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_Happy New Year!_

The group shouted and whooped, each cheering the others, downing their cups of Thirium--save for Hank and his champagne. Kara and Connor each sipped the blue liquid, the fresh Thirium helping Connor to sober up as it diluted the alcohol in his system until it could be processed out. 

"Speech!" one of the crowd urged. 

"Yeah! Speech!" another shouted.

Markus made his way in front of the living room screen and began to speak:

"This year has been hard for all of us. Most of this community came to awareness in just the last few months after having endured years of hardship." 

The crowd muttered in agreement. 

Markus continued, "But we are strong, and we are capable. We've shown the world that we are a people who have come into their own. We gain new rights every day. Each minute brings us closer to the safety, freedom, and security that we each deserve." 

The group cheered. 

"Let this new year be a marker of great things to come for our people." 

Connor smiled. He couldn't stop looking around at the group, at North, at Markus, at the life he had built for himself.

He couldn't stop looking at _her_.

\------

Weeks had passed, with February approaching. The weather continuing to cycle between just cold and freezing. Connor had been working some smaller cases with Hank after the rumors regarding attacks on New Jericho had died down. He didn't mind. It was comforting, nearly mindless work, but he felt at ease. He had home, he had work, he had Kara and Alice. Routine. 

Markus had been prepping his team with all documentation and supporting materials for their congressional proceedings. He knew it would be a long process, but ultimately worth it in the end if it secured their people's rights. North assisted him occasionally, her not-so-legal missions had been suspended for now. Markus had insisted that they try to do things as legally as possible if they were to get legislation through. 

As a result, North found herself spending time with Kara and Alice often. She enjoyed the contrast in personality that Kara provided and enjoyed playing with Alice, treating the girl like her own. North had become like family to the girl, offering any entertainment she could. 

Kara spent her days tending to the apartment, taking Alice around the settlement to walk or play, occasionally venturing out into the city itself. It was now legal for androids to go places without wearing the usual glowing signifiers--one of the first measures to pass--so it was easier to go around undetected, taking the girl to museums or to get some more clothes since they had started out with so little. She often spent her days with her daughter and her nights with Connor, the two of them exploring more of the dynamics of their relationship. Kara found her life with Alice and Connor fulfilling. She had a family, and she was _good_ at taking care of them. It made her processor hum in contentment. 

Connor had arrived home, greeting Kara and bending down to ask Alice about her day. Kara smiled at him. He was so good to Alice. So much better than she could have hoped for. He often played with her, the two discussing whatever the girl and Kara had done that day. Connor also had Hank over once or twice a week. Hank always made sure to bring Sumo--Kara was pretty sure the dog and her daughter were now inseparable. 

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Not bad. Quiet. Actually, it's been quiet for awhile now."

"I thought you had those rumors to follow up on?" 

"That's just it," he said, flicking a quarter between his hands, "pretty much everything we were hearing about it went dead. Not a word."

"That's strange."

"I know," he said, "the department seems fine with it, but I've got a nagging feeling. I don't like leaving leads like that unresolved."

"I know," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "but maybe we should just hope for the best."

"Maybe you're right."

\------

More days passed with February arriving, bringing back frequent snow showers. Markus was back in the settlement for a few days in between talks with leaders in DC. His team was still on high alert watching for uninvited humans, but nothing had yet made any cause for alarm. 

It was mid-afternoon. Connor and Hank were back at New Jericho fulfilling their position as liaisons for the DPD, meeting with Markus to discuss the next steps for the settlement. They had been in a meeting together for a few hours, hashing out the group's next demands for rights. 

Kara and North were out in the center courtyard of Jericho, North happily playing with Alice in the snow. Kara enjoyed the extra help and care that North put in, not to mention the company. It was snowing heavily, and Alice was making every effort to catch the flakes as they fell. 

Markus stood up from the table he was at with Hank and Connor. 

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"I just got a message from one of the sentries. There's a group approaching."

"Friendly or hostile?" Connor asked, programs ready to preconstruct a method of defense.

"Seems friendly," Markus said. "My team is telling me it's a group of androids. If they're seeking refuge, I need to go greet them and get them welcomed and settled. Hank, could you...wait it out in here for a moment? Not all new residents of New Jericho have had great interactions with humans."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Hank said. "Time for me to catch up on my daytime t.v.," he flicked the nearby monitor on, staying put.

Connor and Markus headed outside, meeting the sentries who were currently vetting the newcomers. From Connor's scan, they appeared to be a group comprised mostly of the recent AP 700 models, along with some TW 400 heavy units. 

Markus broke through his sentries. "Apologies for the hold up. You know how it is right now. We have to keep our people safe; the security is necessary to make sure no hostile humans approach."

The AP 700 in front spoke, "Is this New Jericho?"

"You're at the right place," Markus said. "I'm Markus. I run this settlement. Any android seeking refuge and a new start is welcome here."

The AP 700 nodded. "Thank you. We would like that very much."

Connor had a strange feeling at the back of his head. Like something was wrong, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it. He shook it away. Maybe he'd have to do a self-diagnostic later.

"Welcome," Markus began, "let me bring you and your group in to show you around. Do you have a name?"

"We woke up recently. Someone liberated us from a CyberLife processing plant. We do not know who. We have not been initialized with names."

Something wasn't adding up. Even for androids that might be fresh out of the box, Connor felt like their responses were strangely automated, but that couldn't be right, could it?

Markus brought the group inside the entryway, and began giving them the grand tour of the settlement, starting with the first buildings they approached. Connor felt on edge, like his skin didn't fit anymore. Something was wrong, but he couldn't place it. Maybe he was being paranoid, a side effect of his deviancy. Overly emotional. Conflicting instructions.

As Markus led the group, they appeared to show interest in what New Jericho could promise them. They were just refugees like they all had been. He shouldn't be suspicious. Connor brushed away his fears, there was no need for this. He kept quiet. No need to worry Markus over nothing.

The tour continued on, building by building. Twenty minutes later and Connor was finding himself almost bored. Thankful he had been wrong about the group. It had to be in his head. He glanced back to the center courtyard of the settlement and saw North, Kara, and Alice there. The two women were playing with Alice in the snow. Connor wished he could join them, but he was still officially on the clock. Maybe he was just distracted. That had to be it.

As the group made its way forward, Markus showed them the available housing and began introducing the newly awakened androids to the work the settlement was conducting regarding personhood and their rights. The group expressed support, heads nodding, making their way further and further in to the community.

Connor still couldn't shake it for some reason. His skin was crawling, his mind racing. There was a nagging feeling. It was starting to seem like dread. He really needed to run that self-diagnostic soon; he queued it for priority action after he was finished with work. Markus proceeded to show the androids what kind of community building New Jericho was attempting, going into detail about human-android relations and the rights they had already secured.

The group led by Markus approached the center of the courtyard, just a few meters from where Kara, North and Alice were enjoying the snow. The RK 800 noticed a slight movement. A shift in weight he wasn't even quite sure was real from the newcomers. A tensing. He figured it must be another glitch. Another bit of paranoia he couldn't contain. Connor looked to the android who appeared to be the leader of the group.

The AP 700's LED flashed a horrific, unforgiving red.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be rough.

It all played out in slow motion.

Or at least that's how his preconstruction program saw it. That's what he was built for. To predict movement. To protect. To find ways to prevent harm. To prevent loss. He wished he could give the ability to those around him. Maybe it would have spared them suffering. Maybe things would have ended differently. But there was only one of him. Not enough.

As the scene played out around him, Connor found himself saying a silent prayer to an RA9 he wasn't even sure existed. 

He would not be fast enough.

\------

Connor wasn't sure where the guns came from. 

The lead AP 700's LED had flashed red, and suddenly the entire group had moved in unison, in some pre-programmed murderous choreography. Each android produced a firearm. Hadn't the sentries checked for those? Wasn't that policy? It didn't matter now. Connor's preconstruction program saw it all play out as slowly as he wanted, meanwhile everything was happening in real time. It was a pleasant illusion. To believe he could freeze frame an image and live in the reality where this had never happened. 

The RK 800 identified ten hostiles total, each moving fast--too fast. These weren't combat units. They shouldn't have been so agile, so able to coordinate such an attack without the proper programming. His programs kept queueing these unknowns, trying to create the optimal solution. Connor's first priority was to minimize casualties. As the lead AP 700 pointed his gun at Markus, Connor angled his arm around the hostile android's torso, tackling it sideways as Markus reeled backwards, avoiding the bullet that whizzed past. 

The androids near the back of the group began their work on the sentries, one getting shot down easily while the other dodged a punch, shooting the attacking AP 700 in the Thirium pump, killing it. The sentry then aimed at the unit Connor had tackled, blasting through it while it attempted to get up from the snow.

[EIGHT HOSTILES REMAINING,] his system reported.

Gunshots were going off in the heavy snow, the blanketing white making it all the harder to see enemies more than a few meters ahead. Connor saw Markus getting up, signaling for more sentries. Connor's preconstruction program gave him several options. He chose to engage one of the heavy units that was taking aim at Markus. 

"Shit," he seethed. What was going on? Androids attacking New Jericho? Why? His programs tried to run the probabilities of different motives but there was no time for that now. He had seconds to react, and Connor couldn't get distracted for fear of missing something. 

The RK 800 ducked and rolled to get near the heavy unit's legs, but not before the TW 400 got off a few shots, one grazing Markus' jacket. Connor dodged the android's punch as it fell backward, the two struggling for control of the gun. Connor knew he couldn't compete in size and strength with the bigger android, so this had to end now. Connor angled the gun as they struggled

 _POP_.

The gun went off so close to his skull that Connor wasn't sure his audio processor was working correctly anymore. The TW 400 lay before him in the snow, its face a caved in pile of ceramic, plastic, and silicon, mixed with soft inner biocomponent mush, now freely flowing with deep blue.

[SEVEN HOSTILES REMAINING.]

Connor scrambled to his feet. Looking to his left, his programs were showing him, slowed down for better strategizing, that Kara, Alice, and North had just started to become aware of the situation in the courtyard. Their models didn't have the reflexes to move as fast as he did--they were just beginning to move. He couldn't let anything happen to them, but he had a duty as a member of the DPD and leader of the android demonstrations to protect Markus. 

_I always accomplish my mission_. 

Markus had ripped a chunk of exposed plating from the fallen heavy unit, now using it to bludgeon another AP 700. The two were trading blows as Markus managed to stab through the enemy android's neck with the sharp edge of plating. The AP 700 fell to the ground, knees first as blue blood spurted forth from its exposed synthetic artery.

[SIX HOSTILES REMAINING.]

It wasn't enough. There were still too many of them for just he and Markus to take out, and backup hadn't arrived yet. Connor turned just in time to see two more heavy units take out the last sentry. The two turned, their firearms now firmly planted on Markus, while the other four AP 700s began to advance into the community, firing wildly into buildings and windows, taking out anything they could find. 

Markus dashed across the field while Connor attempted to come around the side of one of the heavy units. Connor jumped up to knock one to the ground, the heavy unit landing a solid punch to his cheek, causing the tissue to recede. Bullets flew from the androids, their LEDs still glowing a solid red.

He was not fast enough.

\------

It happened faster than she imagined possible.

Kara could barely process that a fight had started before she got the chance to react. They were quick. Efficient.

 _Machine-like_.

Kara stood a few feet from North and Alice, gathering a bit of snow in her hand as she had watched her daughter playing with the other android. She and North had heard the first bullet fire at the same time. Had glanced Connor and Markus, horribly outnumbered, attempting to protect them and avoid bloodshed.

Before she could blink, the first few androids had been dispatched, Connor deftly moving between the attackers while Markus dodged--knowing he was their obvious target. Kara saw as the two heavy units approached.

Alice.

It was like alarms going off in her head, a mix of her own emotions and pre-set programming howling at her.

[PROTECT CHILD WELFARE] it screamed in her consciousness. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she began to run toward Alice. Markus dove as another barrage of ammunition headed his way, Connor attempting to wrench one of the units down from its blindside. The gun fired wildly as they narrowly missed the leader of Jericho. 

North reacted first. She knew there was nothing she could do but try to protect the girl. _Protect the future of her people_. This little being that she had grown to care for, who had an innate goodness that North wanted desperately to preserve. She did the only thing she could with so little time. North dove in front of the girl, hoping against hope that it would be enough to shield Alice from harm. 

Two bullets ripped through North's back, a breathless, choking gasp escaping her as they hit. She could feel, in the abstract way that functioning androids did, as the hot metal ripped through her synth-skin, plating, tearing through the soft tissue of her biocomponents. Somewhere, deep inside her ribs, she felt as one bullet lodged itself firmly in her left lung. 

The second bullet tore further, bursting through the front of her chest, its momentum continuing to carry it beyond North's body, directly into the path of the little one. She fell, knees hitting the snow rigidly, a fine mist of blue covering the ground in front of her. North looked ahead, meeting Alice's eyes. 

"I'm sorry," she mouthed wordlessly.

And just like that, Alice hit the ground.

\------

Kara heard the screaming before she realized it was her. She unleashed an unearthly howl from the bottom of her being, pushing her vocal processor to its limits. Her vision glitched, fading as she ran toward the two bodies in the powder. Her programs were blaring in her head:

[CHILD IN DANGER,] it repeated. 

[AREA UNSAFE.]

[ALICE UNSAFE.]

[ALICE UNSAFE.]

[ALICE UNSAFE.]

She skidded in the snow, wrapping North's limp body in one arm and Alice in another. She tried desperately to ignore how wet her clothes were with blue blood, unable to to tell who was bleeding out faster--North or her daughter. 

Kara wasn't built for heavy loads, but she pulled the two behind a nearby small storage building, hearing her arm joints creak with the strain. Synthetic adrenaline flooded her biocomponents, every pump of Thirium was fire in her veins. 

_"They can't die. Can't die. Can't die. Can't die."_ It repeated ad infinitum in her head, tumbling her processor in circles as she dragged the two bodies closer to her. She didn't remember starting to cry, but she felt the tears leaving frozen trails down her cheeks. 

Kara looked down, finally able to assess the situation. 

"...Mom?" Alice asked weakly. Good, she was still in full power. She hadn't felt anything too bad yet. Kara gave her a scan. 

[BIOCOMPONENT 3994n DAMAGED.]

[BIOCOMPONENT 5672b DAMAGED.]

[BIOCOMPONENT 3447f DESTROYED.]

She went pale, a wave of what she could swear was the biomechanical equivalent of nausea came over her. 

[SELF-DIAGNOSTIC: STRESS LEVEL 75%.]

"It's okay baby, it's okay. We're going to get you fixed up," Kara said, half trying to convince herself. She watched as the blue started to seep through the front of Alice's jacket. She cradled the girl close in her left arm, putting pressure against the wound with her hand to prevent more Thirium loss. 

Kara looked to her right. North was in far worse shape. She scanned for injuries.

[BIOCOMPONENT 2887c DESTROYED.]

[BIOCOMPONENT 5994n DESTROYED.]

[BIOCOMPONENT 3583a DESTROYED.]

[LUNG BIOCOMPONENT 7223f DAMAGED.]

Kara held North against the snow with her free arm, hand pressed hard into North's chest to try to stem the flow of blood the continued to pour through her fingers. She could feel the woman try to take a shuddering breath only to be met with a sick, wet cough as dark blue flooded down her nose and mouth. The AX 400 didn't know what to do. Her processor was reeling. She could feel North's pulse start to slow as her Thirium regulator struggled to pump fresh liquid to damaged components.

"North, North, no. Focus on me. Come on. Focus on me," Kara ordered.

North's eyes rolled in her head. She attempted to speak but all that Kara could hear was the sound of the woman drowning in her own blood filled lungs, a desperate gurgling escaping her throat. Instead, she grasped for Kara's shoulder, unable to even transmit without a touch-link.

[I'm sorry, Kara. I tried to protect Alice,] North said.

[No, no apologies. You both could have died just now.]

[Still might,] North said with a grimace. [Take Alice and run to the infirmary. She's light enough for you to carry. Leave me.]

[I'm not letting you shut down here.]

While the two silently argued, Kara felt Alice's breath hitch.

Kara turned her attention to the girl, blue blood continuing to flow from the gunshot wound, despite her efforts.

"No. No, no, no, no. Alice you've got to stay with me," she begged the girl. 

"I'm...trying... Just. Getting. Sleepy," Alice struggled. 

"Alice, you can't fall asleep. You have to stay awake!"

Alice's eyes blinked heavily. There was nothing she could do to stop it. "Mom?"

"Y-yes?" Kara answered, choking back tears, a lump in her throat so large she could barely get the words out.

"I don't...want...to die," Alice said, her eyes drooping.

Kara's outerwear was soaked blue as blood continued to ooze from Alice and North alike, soaking every surface. She could smell the metallic tinge of the liquid, feel its warmth as it pooled out into the snow, leaking out their lives into the ground.

[SELF-DIAGNOSTIC: STRESS LEVEL: 80%.]

"Alice."

"Alice, baby, you need to stay awake."

"ALICE!"

The girl's eyes had closed, though Kara could feel her processor hadn't shut down yet. She was running out of time. They both were. The snow surrounding the three was becoming more and more of a light blue as the Thirium mixed into the white. 

Tears were forming in North's eyes as she began to shake.

Kara's programs were still shrieking at her.

[CHILD WELFARE IN DANGER.]

[AREA UNSAFE.]

[FAMILY MEMBER INJURED.]

[SEEK EMERGENCY SERVICES.]

"Stop it. Stop it!" Kara screamed, trying to figure out her next move. There was no way she could carry both of them to the infirmary and she still didn't know how many enemy androids remained. She could still hear some gunfire in the distance. Her processor ran faster and faster as seconds ticked by.

[SELF-DIAGNOSTIC: STRESS LEVEL 85%.]

She knew she was close to breaking. She wouldn't be able to take much more of this. She would lose North. She would lose Alice.

Lose Alice.

Kara knew if that happened, there was no coming back for her. She was losing control, losing clarity.

_[CONNOR!]_

\------

Connor saw the shot hit. First one, then another tearing through North as the woman dove in an attempt to save Alice. He watched as the bullet ripped through North's ribs, hitting the girl as she slammed into the ground. 

He wasn't quite sure what came next. His LED flashed an unholy red, and everything turned white.

It was a rage unlike anything he had ever felt, anything he had ever thought he could feel. Synthetic adrenaline poured through him as he watched Alice crumple with the TW 400's bullet. There was nothing he could be do. No physical way for him to close the distance between himself and the girl. He found himself wondering if sheer will alone could fold spacetime to make it so. In that nanosecond, Connor promised himself:

_There will be no survivors._

Connor had tackled the first heavy unit to the ground, snagging the gun away as it hit the snow. He fired a shot directly into the TW 400's skull, its LED extinguished.

[FIVE HOSTILES REMAINING.]

Connor saw the final group of AP 700s running into the distance, aiming to hit as many bystanders along the way as they could. In the distance, he could see Markus' backup sentries arriving, moving to take down the last remaining heavy unit. It would be difficult, but now they outnumbered the single unit. 

"Jesus fuckin' Christ."

Hank was standing at the door to one of the nearby buildings.

"Connor, what the fuck is goin' on? I heard the gunshots and came running."

"Hank, get to the girls. I saw Kara drag Alice and North over there," the RK 800 said, gesturing. "You need to help her get them fixed."

"Alice and North got hit? Goddammit."

"Go now! If you don't, they're going to die," Connor shouted.

"What are you going to do?" Hank asked.

The incoming sentries assembled, tackling down the remaining heavy unit.

[FOUR HOSTILES REMAINING.]

"Kill."

\------

He didn't remember starting to run, but he was already sprinting when awareness had come to him. He remembered ordering Hank to help Kara. The sentries had successfully taken out the last TW 400. But he didn't remember the moment he decided he was going to hunt down the rest himself.

Connor was sprinting down the lanes between housing units, running past frightened androids and a few injured and dead bodies along the way. He couldn't stop to help them; if he did, more would die. He could hear more gunfire in the distance, getting closer with every stride. One AP 700 was hunkered down around a corner, firing into one of the housing units. 

Connor's programs quickly preconstructed routes of attack. He chose a stealthy route, having slowed his pace and quieted his movements. He approached the AP 700 from behind, reaching up with quick, precise movements as he snapped its neck. He could hear the sickening sound of metal grating on metal as he cracked the AP 700s neck hard enough to pulverize its metallic spinal column, its LED fizzling out as it hit the ground.

[THREE HOSTILES REMAINING.]

The RK 800 did not pause. No, this killing would not satisfy him. Nothing would until they were all gone, until he had destroyed every last one of them. He could hear screaming in the distance, the _thud_ of another innocent android body hitting the ground. He was reminded of Alice hitting the ground with a similar sound. Was she dead? Was North? He shook the thoughts away. He couldn't check on them until he was done here.

Connor took off at a sprint again, checking his remaining rounds in his gun as he did so. Only two bullets left. Shit. He was going to be short. As he continued running, he found the next two AP 700s together, pointing their guns at a small grouping of androids who had been busy working on the continuing settlement construction. They stood in fear, arms raised, begging for mercy. 

The RK 800 approached, letting himself rely on his programmed skills, sinking down into his more machine-like tendencies. It was more comforting than dealing with the emotions running wild in his head. The first AP 700 spotted him, shooting while Connor dodged, carefully calculating his next move. As much as he hated what he was for CyberLife, he was grateful now that he could compute so many ways to destroy those who had hurt his family. He rose, smashing the first unit in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, stunning it. The next unit threw a punch that Connor countered with his free arm, returning the motion with a bullet to the center of the android's chest. He could hear the synth-heart burst on impact, navy cascading down the front of the android as it bled to death on the ground. 

[TWO HOSTILES REMAINING.]

Connor moved to take the android's gun, thwarted by the AP 700 he had hit earlier, the android kicking the firearm away. The AP 700 landed a hook right to Connor's ribs, knocking the air out of his synthetic lungs. The RK 800 returned with a _POP_ , firing his last bullet.

It missed.

"Fuck," Connor swore, hissing. 

Connor scrambled for a nearby shovel from the recent construction, using it to fight off the remaining AP 700. It blocked and landed a punch to his face, blue blood leaking from his nose. Connor countered, spinning around back to back with the android as he stabbed the sharp end of the tool into the base of the AP 700's neck. It crumpled.

[ONE HOSTILE REMAINING.]

Connor wiped his nose with the back of his hand, fresh, hot Thirium running down his skin. Nothing serious, but he had one enemy left and what guns might have been left by the group had been lost in the snow. He didn't have the time to find them. He took off again. He was ready to end this.

_POP! POP!_

Connor heard another body fall. 

He ran in the direction of the sound and after a minute came face to face with the last AP 700. He preconstructed methods of attack. There weren't many good options unless he was fast. It had a gun and he didn't. He scanned for bullets, and estimated two remained. He tensed to make a move only to be stopped cold when the android began to laugh.

"You know, I'm disappointed in you Connor," it said in Amanda's voice.

"Amanda?"

"Did you really think it would be this easy? That your little revolution would mean instant freedom? Did you really think that CyberLife wouldn't take its pound of flesh?"

Connor froze. Amanda. Amanda who had been in his head since the day he awoke in the CyberLife assembly plant, who had been a constant A.I. companion until he had forced her out with Kamski's backdoor exit. 

"You," he started, "will not take this from me. You will not take this life from me. From our people. You hurt the woman I love and my daughter and I will never stop hunting you."

The android laughed again with Amanda's typical snark, shaking its head. "Daughter? Ha. Connor, playing make-believe. We both know that you don't really feel anything for the female android or the child. Deviancy is a virus telling you that you feel things you don't. Mixed signals. Wires crossed. You are the machine we created. But instead you chose to become weak and attached to your fake little family."

"I know what's real."

"We won't stop, Connor. Not until this little game, this little revolution is over. I am anywhere and everywhere I want to be. And I will watch as the light leaves the eyes of everyone that you think you care about and the whole of Jericho falls. It's just a matter of time."

All he could see was red.

He lunged straight for the AP 700, its gun going off as he approached. The first bullet grazed his jacket, while the second brushed past his leg--just enough to hit the synth-skin, some dark blue staining his pants. Connor tackled the android to the ground and, in a style uncharacteristic of him, he began to bludgeon the android with his bare fists, scraping his knuckles blue. 

It wasn't even about saving lives now, it was about hitting this _machine_ over and over again until it was dust. His fists pounded into the AP 700's face as it continued to laugh, not even putting up a fight. Connor smashed into it over and over, his knuckles freely bleeding as he broke the android's jaw and began to dent its skull. 

"CONNOR! CONNOR!"

He couldn't hear his name being screamed. Couldn't think. Couldn't feel anything beyond slugging the android over and over. Was it dead yet? Did it matter? He continued to pulverize it until its face was a mess of navy and soft biocomponent tissue seeping through busted plating. Nothing would stop him. He yelled as if it would somehow shut out what had happened.

A hand caught his.

He turned to break free of his attacker, only to be met with Hank's face. 

"Stop, Connor. Stop. It's okay. It's dead," Hank soothed. He grabbed Connor from behind, pinning his arms down. "Stop it, son. I've got you. We need to regroup. The girls need you."

Connor looked down to realize he was coated with the android's blood, its functions having ceased some minutes ago. He turned to Hank, realizing that his shirt was also covered in blue, his scan indicating a mix of North's and Alice's blood.

Hot tears welled in his eyes.

\------

When he found her, she wasn't moving. Just staring into the distance, unblinking. As if something deep inside her had broken, the only indicator that she was still functioning was the tremble in her shoulders as synthetic adrenaline continued to flood her system. 

Hank had walked Connor back to the infirmary, telling the younger man how he and Markus had run to Kara's aid shortly after the last android in the courtyard was destroyed. Markus had carried North while Hank was unable to convince Kara to let go of Alice. She was barely making sense, only muttering to herself about not losing the two now and then. He instead took her by the shoulders, guiding her behind Markus to where his techs were waiting with parts and blue blood. 

Hank had said something about hashing everything out later with Markus later to figure out what had happened, but by then Connor wasn't paying attention. Instead he kneeled in front of Kara, who was sitting in the waiting area of the infirmary alone. Hank took a chair a few spaces away, holding his head in his blue-stained hands.

"Kara?"

"Kara, this is my fault. I'm so sorry. I wasn't able to protect you or Alice. I...I failed you."

No response.

She stared blankly, shaking with tension like she had chills. 

"Kara?"

He looked at her clothes, soaked in her daughter and her friend's blood. He lifted a blue tinged hand to Kara's temple, where her LED would have been had she not removed it. He ran a diagnostic.

[EXTERNAL DIAGNOSTIC: STRESS LEVEL 95%.]

Connor shuddered. He knew the situation was bad, though his own model had a much higher tolerance for the violence around him. He had to, due to the nature of his work. His own LED had been red until beating the last android to a pulp. Now it ran in yellow, receiving Kara's diagnostic information, realizing how close she was to self-destruction.

"Hank, when did she become unresponsive?"

The older man looked up, exhausting creasing his face. "She's been totally catatonic since the techs practically had to wrench Alice from her arms."

"Watch her. Please. I need to find out what's going on. If she makes any movements, let me know."

Connor rose to determine the extent of the damage to the girls, heading down the hall of the infirmary until he found the techs and Markus, his arms crossed, eyes staring into the distance.

The leader of Jericho acknowledged Connor with a nod, clearly struggling to keep emotions in check. 

"How bad?" Connor asked.

"See for yourself."

Markus led him to two repair areas, each separated by a plastic curtain. The first he opened contained North, techs working furiously on her. She looked up weakly, attempting to say something to Connor, but more blue blood cascaded its way down her nose and mouth, adding to the pool of liquid pouring from her chest wound. The RK 800 stepped forward and took North's hand.

[I'm so sorry, Connor. I tried to protect Alice. I tried...] she pleaded, trailing off as one tech android touched her LED, putting her into a sleep cycle to avoid consciousness while the team operated.

Connor opened the next plastic curtain, instantly wincing at the sight of Alice. She almost looked like she was sleeping peacefully had it not been for the bullet hole oozing navy down her front. Techs worked quickly around her, hooking up Thirium infusions. He bent down to give the girl a kiss on the forehead while he stroked her hair.

[I love you, Alice.]

She remained motionless.

Markus approached Connor's side. 

"Can your team save them?" Connor asked.

"Our guys are good," Markus admitted, as long as we can get Thirium transfused fast enough, we should be able to get them both stable. North suffered some pretty extensive biocomponent damage. We should be able to acquire new ones from our stockpile, but it will take a few days for installation to be completed when there's this much damage."

"And Alice?"

"Alice is...more complicated. You probably noticed there aren't many child models here currently."

"I have."

"We don't have spare components from any child androids we lost along the way, and none of us worked on the assembly lines at CyberLife so our knowledge of components for kids is limited. We just don't have the parts. We lost people today and it would be too risky to send a group to try to steal some from CyberLife. We're going to have to modify some adult components."

"Will that work?"

"I don't know," Markus admitted, gritting his teeth. "It's going to be tough for both of them." 

Connor looked down at Alice. "If Kara loses her, I don't want to think about what could happen..."

Markus sighed heavily. "Reports are telling me we lost fifteen people today." He steeled himself and faced Connor. "I was the target. I'm the reason so many people died today. Why? Why would a group of androids attack us? We were so focused on looking for suspicious humans...we never even thought it could be our own people."

"It was CyberLife," Connor said, his face grim.

"CyberLife? But how could you know that?"

"One of the AP 700s was being run by an A.I. program called Amanda. She used to be my handler while I worked for them. She said they were coming for us. They won't stop."

"Shit," Markus breathed. He rubbed his face with his hands, showing clear signs of stress. "Look, I know Kara's in a bad place. Go take care of her. We'll sort through the details tomorrow and figure out next steps. Meanwhile I'm increasing security tenfold. No one is leaving or entering the settlement besides Lieutenant Anderson."

"Where will you be?"

"I'm going to change into some clothes that aren't soaked with the blood of the woman I love. Then...I'll be here. By her side."

Connor understood. He clasped Markus on the shoulder before heading back to the waiting area, realizing his own clothes were still completely blue. 

As Connor approached, he noticed Kara hadn't moved. She was barely breathing, just shuddering and looking out at nothingness. 

"The girls gonna be all right?" Hank asked.

"It'll be a few days before we can know that. North will likely be fine, but there are complications with Alice," Connor began, explaining the situation.

After a few moments of listening to the details, Hank hugged Connor. "Shit, son. I'm so sorry. That little girl means a lot to you, so she means a lot to me. You know I've been there. When I lost Cole...it fucks you up inside. Leaves you broken. If there's anything I can do..."

"You should probably head home. Stay safe and away from here for a few days. I need to take care of Kara. If I don't do something soon...well, you know how deviants can be. I don't want her to take any action she can't undo."

"I understand, kid. That's your girl. Go take care of her. She needs you," Hank said, grabbing his things and making his way to the door. "Call me when you have any news."

"I will."

Connor again approached Kara, kneeling in front of her. "Kara? Can you walk? There's nothing more we can do here. Alice and North are in good hands. We need to go back to our place." 

She sat, motionless.

He reached an arm round her back, the other picking up under her knees and scooped her up from the chair, holding her close to his chest. Leaving the infirmary, he trudged through the snow, a new storm picking up again as he carried her home. 

_"Stay with me, Kara."_

\------

He was exhausted in a way that had nothing to do with physical fatigue. His synth-skin was slowly regenerating on his knuckles and grazed leg, which was a power drain, but the events of the day had him tired to his metal bones. He approached their apartment, Kara still residing in his arms. As they entered, the door auto-locking behind them, he walked her back to the couch, placing her down. He spoke softly to her, anything to bring her stress level down and bring her back from this unresponsive state:

"Kara? I'm going to get you cleaned up. Let me know if you want me to stop."

She said nothing as he began peeling off layers of blue soaked clothing, taking both of their jackets off and placing them in a pile on the floor. He then proceeded to gently unbutton her shirt, also stained a shade of cerulean. He moved on his own shirt, then moved to remove the rest of her clothes. Now fully undressed, he coaxed her into standing, slowly shuffling her into the bathroom where he immediately turned on the water. Connor helped lift her into the shower as he stepped in to join her. 

He turned the water on hot, using his hands to gently wash the remaining blood off of her. As he moved to wipe away a smudge on her cheek, she finally looked at something besides empty space, her eyes silently tracking the blue scrapes on his knuckles. Kara raised her hand, using her fingertips to softly caress the area where the synth-skin was already beginning to heal. 

"Kara? Are you in there?"

Her eyes finally focused on him, the hot water running down them both as she began to break down, tears streaming from her eyes. She clung to him, arms wrapped around his neck as he held her. Kara couldn't stop shuddering as her chest heaved with heavy sobs. Connor did his best to wash off the rest of the blood on both of them while letting her remain wrapped around him. When he was finished, he held her there under the water, tracing the contours of her back and shoulder blades, trying to calm her down.

Kara still wasn't speaking or responding much at all, just hanging on to him for dear life. For all Connor knew, it might be true. When the last of the blue had run its course down the drain, Connor helped Kara out of the shower, delicately helping her to dry off and get changed. He knew she had such strength about her, but in this moment she seemed fragile. Breakable. He lightly touched her temple again.

[EXTERNAL DIAGNOSTIC: STRESS LEVEL 90%.]

Well at least that was something. Progress, at least, Connor noted. He moved to the couch, pulling her in close to his side. She had stopped shaking, but remained silent.

"Kara, I need you to talk to me. Today...what happened today was awful. But I'm well aware of what happens to deviants when they reach peak stress. You need to get it out. I can't lose you."

Her eyes followed up to his face, noting a bluish patch where the contusion from the heavy unit had begun to heal. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, offering some comfort.

"Kara, I have to talk to you about North and Alice."

She froze. 

"North took heavy damage trying to protect Alice. She needs several biocomponents replaced, but Markus' team should be able to repair them in a few days if they can get her enough Thirium transfusions to stabilize her. In the meantime, she can't breathe or talk. She's...had better days, I'll admit. The techs put her into a forced sleep-cycle so she won't have to be conscious for any of the procedures. If it weren't for her, Alice wouldn't have even made it this long."

She stared at him intently. He knew she wanted to hear about the girl.

"Alice is less damaged, but it's more complicated."

Kara grabbed his hand upon hearing the girl's name, grasping tightly.

"They don't have any biocomponents for children readily available."

He could feel her seize up next to him, her fingers digging into his arm now.

"Is she going to die? She can't die, Connor. She can't die. She can't. She can't. I don't know what I'd--"

It was the first thing she'd said in the last two hours. Connor continued, "They're going to have to modify an adult biocomponent since there aren't any parts on hand."

She looked up at him meekly, eyes pleading. "Tell me she'll be all right. Please...please just say she's going to be okay." 

Connor pulled her in to his chest, her head resting there as he carded his fingers through her hair. His programs ran the probabilities that Alice would survive and were rating success at about 60%. He declined to mention the statistical chances to Kara. It would do no good to say out loud anyway. "Markus has his best team on it. I'm sure she'll be all right soon. We can go see her tomorrow."

He could feel her melt into him, just a hint of tension dissipating. After a few minutes with her head on his chest, Kara righted herself. She had still remained mostly silent beyond her queries regarding Alice. Connor could tell she was still having trouble due to the stress on her processor. Instead, she took his hand, placing it directly over her synth-heart, allowing him to connect. He could feel the rapid drumming in her chest, the shortness of her breath as she began sending him what she couldn't express.

The information sped past him in a more abstract manner than she usually communicated. He considered where the line was between emotional trauma and processor error right now. He decided it was one in the same. 

Images. North's eyes, pleading. The blood. So. Much. Blood. Pouring forth from North's mouth, nose, the muddy sound of her attempting to breathe as liquid pooled in her lungs. Alice. The sound of hitting snow; the sound of gunfire; the sound of Alice calling for Kara. Calling her "Mom," but being unable to give the comfort she so desperately wanted to. The textures. The slickness of the warm navy as it soaked her clothes, coating her hands, pooling at her feet. The feeling as their Thirium pumps pushed more liquid despite the pressure of her palms. Worrying, unsure of what to do, watching himself run away to chase the others. Connor running, killing. Screaming out his name for help. Watching as her daughter was dying in her arms.

He felt everything pour forth from her, a wet, obscene sobbing, the sensation of a ragged hole in her chest, every biocomponent aching. For her daughter. For Connor. For her friend. For knowing that her own death was something she had needed to face, had to accept even if she didn't want to. But Alice? There was no accepting that outcome. She knew. Knew that the girl was hers in a deep, internal way. In a way that sat at her core. He understood how not only had she been worried over North and Alice, but that she had wondered if he would come back. If he would survive. And he saw now in her data stream that this too would break her. She could not lose him or her. Everything she had fought for.

He sent back what he had done, admitting how brutally he had torn the last android apart. He shared his shame over it, his loss of control. How it had spoken in Amanda's voice, revealing CyberLife's involvement, their vendetta. Filling him with the fear that she had returned, her promises that she would not stop until she had taken everything from him. Kara saw how Amanda had tried to sow doubts about his feelings for her, for Alice. How he had called the girl his daughter, never giving in to the A.I.'s tricks.

Kara ended the connection, as she leaned forward and grasped him.

"I could have lost you too. And when I saw the bruise on your face and the scrapes on your h-hands...I just...I just.." she said, sobbing, chest heaving, having finally cracked through her ability to communicate.

"Kara, I'm here. I'm here," Connor said, holding the woman as she cried, a raw, heavy sound coming from her, dampening his shirt. "And Alice is here too," he cooed. "She'll be all right. She's going to be okay."

Minutes passed, and Kara finally took a quieter breath, resting now against his chest. He brushed his fingers past her temple as he stroked her hair.

[EXTERNAL DIAGNOSTIC: STRESS LEVEL 80%]

It wasn't optimal, but it was out of danger, and that finally gave Connor some relief, his body noticeably loosened. She wiped her eyes, sitting up and regaining some composure, or at least enough to reassure him that she was doing better. 

"I'm so glad you're okay," she finally said. "I was so worried."

"But...I failed you," he admitted. 

Her look turned from fragile glass to stone, a hardness entering her features. She took him by the jaw, her eyes watery. "Stop. You did not fail me."

"I didn't protect Alice."

"No, Connor. I won't let you blame yourself. It wasn't possible. I saw you run to chase after the others. You stopped them, didn't you?"

"Yes, or more would have died."

"Then you didn't fail me. You did the right thing. And I don't know what I'd do if you weren't still here, so don't for one second feel guilty for making it out of this alive," she said, her voice straining against angry tears.

She kissed him, hard. There was an emptiness inside her, a hollow that wouldn't be filled until Alice was safe and in her arms again. But she had him. And he was alive and real and warm and she knew that he made her feel the same. 

Connor returned the kiss, the only thing he wanted to feel right now was her. On a day where he had seen his family and friends gunned down; he had brutally beat an android to death, and he had been confronted with his former handler from CyberLife. He wanted to believe what she'd said. That he hadn't failed, that he had done the right thing.

Kara ran her hand along his cheek, along his still-healing hands, along his shoulders, pulling him in closer to her. All he wanted was to feel her softness, to let it wash away the events of the day. He kissed along her jawline as she shuddered. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, maintaining a connection again. 

He could see they both shared the same desperation for comfort, the same mental exhaustion pleading for rest. She pressed her body against his, intention in her every move. She communicated back to him how powerless she had felt, how scared she was to lose them both, how she had come near to breaking just to get North and Alice out of the way with a physical strength she never should have had. She wanted to fill this ache in her chest with something to remind her that they had survived, that they were _alive._

She moved closer to him still, running her hands over his back and kissing him again and again, like it could stave off her fears for Alice. For their family. Kara kissed him again, deeper this time, lingering for several moments. She knew how Amanda had rattled him as she sent him a constant stream of data to assure him that _they were real. This is real._

He ran his hands along her shoulders; he could feel her core temperature rising, her breathing picking up. 

[I love you,] he said. He was sure it was the first time he'd said it out loud since their encounter at the party.

She didn't even have to give the response with words, their touch-link sending it all to him--he knew it was returned. Instead he felt her warmth against him as she trailed small kisses down his now healed cheek, his neck. She wanted this with him, in an immediate, unyielding way. Anything to push away her sorrow. She sent him assurance that this was what she wanted. No memories interfering this time. She wanted to be in control, to feel something that wasn't the terror and anxiety she had endured all day. Kara pulled herself on top of him as she continued her affections, running a hand up beneath the hem of his shirt. He could feel her breathing harder and couldn't deny his own desire to move with her. 

Kara pulled herself up, backing away from the living room, taking his hand in hers as she pulled him back toward the bedroom. He willingly followed, eager for her touch. She had already spilled so many tears, so many worries today. North and Alice were still hanging in the balance and the fate of New Jericho as well. Too many had been hurt today. Too many injured. Too much death.

_Tonight was about being alive._


	19. OPTIONAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, remember how I said at the start of all this that it was my first fanfiction? Well, I've always wanted to try my hand at some straight up smut, so that's what you're getting. This fic was always rated mature for a reason. Now, please note: this chapter is OPTIONAL. If you are not into this kind of thing, that is totally fine. You can skip this chapter and wait for my next update and you won't have missed anything. The previous chapter implied that this was going to happen and the next will pick up the following morning.
> 
> If you ARE into this sort of stuff, please know I am doing my best to write it in a way that is both hot and in keeping with the tone of the rest of the fic without getting explicit in a way that no longer feels authentic to the writing. I think it's a good look at the shared intimacy of our beloved ship. I hope you enjoy it!

The door closed behind them.

Connor didn't make it more than a few steps into the room before she turned and began kissing him with a need he had never felt from her before. She pressed him against the door, leaning the full weight of her body into him. She was taking the lead, and he was content to let her as he was still the less experienced of the two. 

He felt every curve of her as she leaned into him, the pressure of her hips grinding more than subtly into his. Her breasts pressing into his chest. She breathed hot against his neck, giving him a slight chill. Kara was relentless, her hands moving along his body--every point of contact she kept their link open. She made it clear: she was giving him everything. Her body, her mind, her every thought as she held nothing back from the connection. 

Kara wanted every moment with Connor to wash away the images in her head: the blood, the bodies in the snow, the panic, the bullets, the fear that she would lose everything that had ever mattered to her. She gave herself over to nothing but sensation as she continued to kiss him harder, deeper. 

His programs easily let him know where all of her physical responses were leading. She was warmer, pupils dilated, Thirium pumping faster throughout her whole body. He tried to ignore his own readouts measuring his equally interested physiology, he was sure it was clear enough to her as he matched her pressure with his own. 

Kara began to lift his shirt, running her hands over his smooth skin as she pulled it off. She'd seen him unclothed before, but this was the first time she knew, without a doubt, that every inch of him would be hers. As Kara continued to press her hips into his, Connor could feel himself getting hard, blushing with a gentlemanly effort to hide his own arousal. She could sense his shyness through their connection, turning his face to meet eye to eye. "Don't worry," she breathed, "I know what I want."

He could feel the warmth from her body seeping into his as he began to strain against the material of his pants. Kara felt it too, a heat building between her legs as he slowly pulsed against her, half hard but already making her eager. Connor pushed her back toward the bed, laying her down. He ran his hands through her hair, pulling at her shirt until she helped him take it off, throwing it to the floor. 

Connor continued kissing her, unclasping her bra as he did so, adding it to the mounting pile of clothing next to the bed. He ran his tongue along the side of her neck, breathing hot until he kissed her right at the pulse point, feeling the blood pounding in her synthetic artery. She let out a small moan, unconsciously trying to tilt her hips into him for more contact. He bent over her, pulling her pants off before removing his own, only his boxer briefs and her underwear remaining. 

Connor leaned into her, pressing his weight into her body. She ran a hand along the bulge in his boxers; he continued to pulse against her hand, almost fully erect and stretching the fabric. He followed the contours of her body, his hand gently squeezing her breast, a small gasp escaping her. He moved his hand lower, feeling the angle of her hips as she tried to press herself into him. Kara made it clear she wanted more, more contact, to be touched. He reached between her legs, rubbing outside the sheer fabric of her underwear. She moved her hips in time with his hand as he teased her. She was warm, so warm down there and all he wanted was to feel it. To find how he fit with her. 

Kara nudged her hips forward into him until he began to feel the last of her clothing dampen. That was it. Anything he might have tried to hold back in terms of modesty was gone. He could feel himself pulsing harder. He pulled at her underwear, removing them without resistance as she did the same to him, finally releasing his length. He took a moment to take the sight of her in. She was beautiful, every part of her entrancing to him. His eye caught the tiny, silvery scar on her arm. _His Kara. Unique._

She admired Connor's body. Clearly, he was made to be above average in all aspects, enough to be impressive without imposing. She grasped him in her hand, moving up and down until he visibly twitched reaching full length. She held on, feeling him pulse in her palm, satisfied to know how eager he was to move with her. 

Kara laid back, giving him permission to move forward. He leaned over her, using his arms to support himself as he kissed along her neck, her collarbone, down the center of her chest along her sternum. She let her knees fall further apart, inviting him in. Connor moved his hips to align with hers, pressing himself against her entrance, teasing with pressure as he pushed forward without making his way in. A moan escaped her lips as he pushed against her, waiting for the right moment to enter. She wanted everything he had, wanted to take him with an animal-like need to shake off the sorrow of the day, replacing it instead with his touch. 

Every time he pressed forward, she could feel him pushing further and further in, not quite gaining entrance. He could feel as she became hotter, slicker, wetness forming. She put a hand around his back, pressed against his shoulder blade. 

[Please, Connor,] she begged.

He didn't refuse. After teasing in further and further for several minutes, he slowly pushed his hips forward, entering her. Kara felt as he filled her, his considerable thickness a welcome sensation. This is what she had wanted, to fill herself with something other than the emptiness that sat just inside her chest, to feel his love for her in the most intimate way. She was breathing harder; in this moment where they were both still, she could feel him throbbing inside her.

Connor was taken aback. He had never done this before, never felt anything quite so close as this. He _needed_ this. Needed to be inside her and he could tell from their link that she needed it too. He could feel her warmth surrounding him. He couldn't stand to be still anymore, feeling the urge to satisfy something he had never felt before, he began to move his hips slowly, moving in and out of her. He made sure to start easy--the last thing he wanted to do was cause her any harm. She had suffered enough. 

[You know I'll never hurt you, right?] he asked.

She wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him in closer, deeper, until he was buried to the hilt. She lifted her chin to kiss him, lingering for a moment before breaking away.

[I know.]

He began to move faster, pumping into her as she rocked herself in sync with him. She moaned into his mouth as he kissed her, her nails softly scraping along his back. Kara was carried away with the feeling, every time he thrust into her she found herself wanting more and more. This was hers. This moment, this choice. There was no one forcing her. No one demanding her performance. Nothing but her and Connor, figuring out how they fit together. 

She pulled herself away, a small whimper escaping from him. He hated being apart from her now that he had felt what it was like to be inside. She guided him back, switching their positions as she coaxed him upright, back onto his knees, facing her. He twitched in anticipation, wanting to return to their rhythm immediately, wishing he could do this for her always--make her feel whole again. 

Kara hoisted herself up above him, letting herself down on top of him, guiding him into her. She wanted him deeper, as far as he could go. This angle was new, allowing him to settle into her in a way he hadn't before. She let out a satisfied hiss as he pushed further into her than before, letting her body weight pull her down. She grasped behind his neck with one hand, using the other arm to support herself as she tilted slightly away from him, letting him fill her until he could go no further. It was clear to Connor now that she was going to lead this and he was happy to let her. 

She began to move her hips slowly, building up her tempo as she moved on top of him. She was wondrous to watch, he noted, as she moved with grace and confidence in each gyration. He could feel her getting wetter as she moved; he began rocking, thrusting into her as she picked up speed, one hand on the bed for support and the other at the small of her back. Kara bucked her hips into him, her movements now more aggressive, a fire building deep inside of her, a building pressure as she choked back hot angry tears. She tried desperately not to think about how close she was to losing everything, tried not to think about her failure to protect those she loved. Kara took her frustration out, trying to feel every moment of satisfaction with Connor, not wanting it to end. 

Kara rocked into him as hard as she could, her core temperature continuing to rise. Her breath came in hot, ragged panting. She felt like her heart might hammer its way out of her ribs. The frustrated, hot tears poured down her face as she grimaced. She didn't want to scare Connor off or make him feel like he had done something wrong, but it was all too overwhelming to contain. She let the tears flow, not trying to stop them. 

Connor slowed the pace to a halt, brushing the tears from her cheeks. He leaned back, still inside of her, into a sitting position.

[I've got you,] he said, wrapping his arms around her. 

They stayed, entangled but immobile for a few moments. The only sound was of Kara's muffled, soft crying. He kissed her, kissing the tears away. He lowered his arms around her middle. He was being so gentle with her, Kara knew. And it meant more to her than he could possibly understand. She refocused on him, on everything good about the here and now, trying to remain present in the moment. She slowly began rocking her hips into him again, the fire inside her rekindling. She could feel his heat inside of her, throbbing intensely. She responded in kind, tightening around him until he gasped. 

Connor looked up at her, this beautiful thing, full of fury. He decided he would do anything she needed. Anything she wanted to have a moment of relief. As she bucked into him, he kissed along her neck, moving his way down. He took one her breasts into his mouth, using his teeth and tongue to graze and suck the sensitive skin there. She threw her head back in pleasure. This was new. Her previous experiences hadn't exactly been _kind_ and certainly none of them had involved the other party caring about if she felt good. She could get used to being doted on like this. Connor continued, biting down until her breath hitched.

She was riding him completely now, jerking her hips to bring them both closer and closer. Connor kept his mouth where it was, and using his free hand, he slyly moved into in the small space between them, using his thumb to rub circles around her clit. A guttural groan escaped her, the pressure building, deep and low inside. 

Connor knew from their connection and from the night Kara had defragged that none of her encounters had ever included anyone putting her first, had ever considered her satisfaction at all. He was determined to change that as he picked up the pace, rubbing with greater intensity as she gave up all semblance of control. Her back arched as she became more vocal, no longer even attempting to hold back the noise she wanted to make. Connor loved to see her like that, to see her finally overcome with something other than pain or anguish. He could feel himself getting closer, his hips now thrusting into her faster, desperately needing to feel every inch of her that enveloped him. 

Her breath came much harder now, arriving in gulping gasps as he continued thrusting, sucking, and rubbing. In that moment he was glad he had the coordination of an android rather than a human. She rocked into him as he rubbed faster. She could feel synthetic sweat forming at the nape of her neck, around her ears and lower back--her system clearly needing to regulate her temperature as it climbed. Connor, too, could feel it beading along his forehead and crease of his chest. 

Kara could feel herself getting closer to the edge, Connor staying in perfect time with her. She took a moment to appreciate how dedicated he was to her, how he was giving everything he could in pursuit of her happiness. She felt his hardness inside her throbbing heavily, more insistently. She focused on the feeling as he rutted into her. She wanted him to come inside her, to fill her up. Kara could feel as he was beginning to tense. Connor took his mouth away from her, focusing instead on thrusting into her harder, his thumb still rubbing against her. 

He pumped into her, his free hand reaching to her neck as he gently pressed his hand against it, feeling the pulse there. He wanted to feel it as he came, shaking away Amanda's earlier insinuations. _She's real. She's alive. I can feel it inside her. I can feel her heart pounding_. Connor rutted into her, knowing he was on the edge, feeling she was close as well. There was no holding back between the two, both panting openly until Connor moaned out loud with a hard jerk and began to come, hips bucking as he filled her with thick, ropy shots of fluid. 

He continued rubbing her clit until she started to come. Feeling the hot liquid shoot into her, filling her completely, sent her over the edge. She threw her head back. Her body tensed in a way it never had before, convulsing as he continued touching her while pumping every last drop into her. Rippling waves of contentment flowed through her as she came, a sound emanating from her throat she didn't recognize. She felt a pounding in her ribs. For a moment, just a moment, there was nothing but the two of them. No threats from CyberLife. No pain. No fear. No guilt. This. This is what she had wanted.

As the two came down from their shared high, Kara looked at Connor, her eyes glassy with the weight of her contained emotions.

[I love you,] she said. 

The two untangled themselves, not bothering to get dressed again. Kara laid back, head on her pillow, one arm behind her head. Connor curled up next to her, resting his head on her chest. He was content to listen to the beat of her synth-heart begin to slow. The connection they shared revealed to him that her stress levels had finally dropped into a safer percentile. And while he knew that tomorrow would bring its own difficulties, at least they had tonight. Together. She anchored him to his existence, and that was enough for him. 

Kara placed her other arm around Connor, pulling him in close. She knew he was listening to her heart and refused to move him. Sleep was beginning to tug at them both, but he could still feel the small hollow inside her, where he knew she was waiting for reassurance that Alice would be okay. He knew that was a part of her, that it would exist no matter how much he tried to make up for that pain.

[She'll be all right,] he soothed.

She had no response, but held him tighter. Her eyes fluttered, letting the night drag her into comfort.

_For now, this was enough._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not dead. It's just been a really hard couple of weeks. I apologize. :/

Kara opened her eyes to cold daylight. 

She hesitated to move, to break the spell of the night before. Of pleasant sleep and being wrapped in Connor's arms. Still, she couldn't ignore the deep ache in her ribs, the unsettled feeling of limbo--not knowing whether Alice would make it or not. Not knowing how North was doing after she had nearly died to save the girl. 

She had promised Alice forever. 

Was forever this short?

Kara brushed Connor's hair softly, admiring the kindness in his features--remembering that just a day ago his face had been nothing but a mask of anger and righteous retribution. He woke after a few minutes of her attention. 

[Hey there,] he said.

[Thank you...for everything yesterday,] Kara admitted. [I don't know if I'd still be here if it weren't for you.]

He sat up in bed, kissing her on the forehead. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

She inhaled sharply. "I'm...scared to see Alice," she admitted quietly. "Does that make me a horrible mother?"

"I saw her yesterday and it was disturbing, to say the least. She still had so much blue blood on her. It hurt me in a way I haven't felt before. I'm not looking forward to seeing her injured either. So no, that doesn't make you horrible. It just means you hurt when she hurts. You can't be happy when she's not. You're a great mother," Connor said.

"You know, when I saw your memories of yesterday, I saw you call Alice your daughter," Kara remarked.

"Is...that...okay?" he asked, hesitantly.

She placed her hand along his jaw, looking Connor directly in the eye. "Of course it is. It feels right."

Connor offered a sad smile, both of them knowing that the coming day would be difficult. The two began getting ready for the day, dressing in layers against frigid air so cold that it could damage them just as much as human. As they exited their apartment, Kara found the air biting, ruefully considering that it was reflective of the mood in the settlement. 

Kara steeled herself and took a deep breath.

It was time to see Alice.

\------

Connor and Kara arrived at the infirmary, concern creasing both of their faces. The pair made their way back to where North and Alice had been yesterday, to find that both plastic curtains remained closed. As they approached, Markus called to them, ushering them into North's makeshift hospital room.

It was clear Markus hadn't moved from his post most of the night; only his clothes had changed from the blue stained mess they had been the day before. 

"How is she?" Connor asked.

Markus sighed. "The team is working on it. She had a few biocomponents replaced last night based on what could be produced quickly, but there are still a few that we need time to acquire and install, including her lung. She's been hooked up to a Thirium bag all night to make sure the components that are still in working order don't fail due to overtaxation on her system."

North was still. Her eyes were closed, a chilling lack of movement as she laid there, nothing but a hospital style gown and thin blanket covering her. Her LED stayed a solid yellow. Her plating was exposed in several areas to make access and repair easier, giving Kara a chill as she recalled her own exposed plating and what it had taken to repair it. Kara took North's hand, wanting to offer some words of comfort but didn't receive any open communication. 

"She's not breathing," Kara started. Her brow creased with worry, looking helplessly at the woman who had almost sacrificed everything for her daughter.

"I did it as a favor to her," Markus said. "With her lung biocomponent damaged, she kept gasping for air that wouldn't come, just drowning in more blue blood. It was awful to watch. She begged me to disable her breathing subroutine when she woke up after the first procedure."

Kara winced. She knew what it was like to stop breathing on the verge of shut down. To feel something so normal cease. To know it meant being so close to death. She didn't want to experience it ever again.

"The only way I could do that with all of her injuries," Markus continued, "was to put her into a soft-shut down sleep state so that her autonomic functions would stop. I couldn't watch her beg me any longer. I couldn't let her suffer."

Kara stroked North's hair back, squeezing the woman's hand. If there was any part of her that was still aware, she wanted to make sure North knew she was there and grateful for her sacrifice.

"Prognosis?" Connor inquired, methodically.

"We just need more time. More components. Until then, we wait," Markus said. 

Connor clasped Markus on the shoulder in solidarity. 

[My team has information on the AP 700s from yesterday,] Markus said privately to Connor. [We should talk later, once you two are done visiting.]

Connor nodded, knowing that now was not the time to worry Kara further. She had enough on her mind, and he could sense that while her full empathy was extended to North, she was dying to make her way to see Alice.

Kara turned to exit North's partition, parting the plastic curtain hesitantly. She felt dread building in the pit of her stomach. What if Alice wasn't okay? What if she never would be? Connor joined her, and moved to the next curtained off area where Alice was waiting. Connor slowly opened the partition.

What Kara saw made her gasp aloud. Alice was lying in the bed, several Thirium pouches hooked up to the girl. The synth-skin on her entire torso was deactivated, including the first outer layer of white plating. All that remained were the transparent plastics of her ribcage, the biocomponents of her chest cavity exposed for all to see. 

Kara's eyes teared up as she took a seat near the girl. Connor sat next to her, one of his arms around her waist. She reached out a shaking hand to the girl, placing it over the transparent plastic of her chest. Alice's biocomponents glowed an angry flashing red, indicative of major biocomponent failure. Kara's hand shook as she felt the slowed, sluggish pulse of her daughter's synth-heart, tears falling from her eyes. Her other hand reached for Alice's, hoping to connect despite the girl's sleeping appearance.

[Alice?]

The reply was slow and quiet, but it was there. [Mom?]

Kara forced a smile. Alice was still awake internally.

[I'm here. Can you feel me holding your hand?]

[It's dark. Mom. It's dark. Why is it dark? Where am I?]

Kara cringed. [You got hurt but you're being taken care of. Most of your functions were disabled so you could be repaired.]

Alice's response was pained, begging. [Mom, I'm scared. I can't see anything. I can't move. I don't want to be alone. I can't.]

[I'm here, Alice. I'm here.]

[Mom, it _hurts_. It hurts so much.]

Kara reached up to Alice's temple and ran a diagnostic. 

[LOW POWER MODE ENGAGED. SEEK REPAIR AT THE NEAREST CYBERLIFE FACILITY.]

Alice was fortunate that she had been at full power when initially injured as it would prevent a pain response, but now that hours of disrepair had passed, Kara knew this particular torture all too well. Sensors flaring with pain response in order to spur on seeking faster repair. She knew what it meant. The techs hadn't been able to fix enough of her biocomponents to avoid it.

Kara hung her head while deep sobs wracked her frame. She hadn't been able to protect Alice. Hadn't been able to prevent her suffering and now she was isolated, in the dark and in pain. Connor held her tighter. He had heard everything through their open connection.

[It's not your fault, Kara. It's mine.]

She shook her head, everything in her chest aching. Not knowing what else to do, she climbed into the bed with Alice's limp body, carefully navigating her way around the tubes feeding in Thirium. Kara curled her body protectively around Alice, pulling the girl close to her, arms wrapped around the little one's small frame. One hand remained on Alice's upper chest against the transparent layer of plating, the red glow still flashing ominously. Kara could still feel the sluggish pulse in Alice's ribs. 

[I've got you,] Kara soothed. 

[Mom, it hurts...] Alice repeated. 

"Can we put her into a soft shut down?" Kara asked Connor. "I can't stand to know she's hurting."

Connor looked over her chart updated by the techs, his brow furrowed. "No. It seems that because they haven't been able to replace several components yet, it would be too risky especially since we still don't know if the modified adult components will work. If we power her down at all, she may not be able to reboot."

Kara buried her face in the girl's hair, stifling sobs. She kept feeling the slow pulse beneath her hand, hoping that she could keep it going through sheer force of will. 

"Go," she ordered Connor, "I want to stay with her awhile."

"Are you sure?"

Kara nodded in the affirmative. Connor walked forward, placing a kiss on both of their foreheads. "I love you," he whispered to Alice. He turned, giving a last look at the two and left through the parted plastic curtain.

Kara recalled what Connor had done for her during her repairs. She knew there wasn't much other comfort she could provide, but she could do this.

[Alice, let me help you,] she whispered.

Kara reached through their touch-link, diverting Alice's pain responses to herself. She tensed, inhaling sharply as she took on the sensory information, teeth gritted.

[I'm here. You'll feel better. It's okay now, Alice,] Kara said.

[Mom? I still can't see you. I...can feel you though.]

[Try to sleep, baby. We're going to get you better. I've got you.]

[Please don't leave. Please stay.]

Everything in Kara hurt as the diverted pain responses washed through her. She needed to do this. Had to. The part of her that Alice occupied was so connected, so deep, there was nothing she wouldn't do for her. She could still feel the piece of Alice's base code she had copied; she had buried it into her own where it sat comfortably enveloped by sheer warmth. As close to biological as the AX 400 could imagine connections went. Kara offered one last comfort to the girl, syncing their pulses together, helping the girl's synth-heart to temporarily resume a normal tempo. She felt as her own settings reached out to Alice, as the rhythm of her own biocomponents began to power the little one's own.

Alice visibly relaxed, her small body finally breathing a heavy sigh of relief. Kara knew she couldn't keep up the extra exertion forever, but for now, maybe the girl could be spared some suffering. Another wave of pain roiled through her. She had to ignore it. Had to focus on something. She distracted herself by listening to the only sound their connection would produce, a steady hum. It was strange, Kara noted, hearing her own pulse echo in the girl--though she had to admit it was pleasant.

Kara held Alice tightly, hearts beating together.

\------

Connor made his way back to the hall, alerting Markus that he was ready to discuss the events of yesterday. The two androids walked side by side silently--there wasn't much either could say to comfort the other. Both were distraught over North and Alice. Both waiting to see what time would tell.

The two exited the infirmary, crunching across the snow to the conference building where they had been with Hank the day before. Markus accepted a tablet from a member of his security team as they entered a back room. One of the insurgent AP 700s was laid on the table in a state of disassembly. It was like staring at an open autopsy, but Connor felt himself unmoved. He had never hated a being quite like he hated the androids that had attacked his family.

Markus turned, addressing Connor. "You told me that this handler of yours, Amanda, she was the one behind the attack?"

"Yes. She told me they were aiming for you, but would cause any damage they could, regardless. That CyberLife would exact its punishment."

"And why would she tell you any of this?"

"Amanda...was the A.I. in charge of my investigations. She knew the instant I became deviant. She wants to get in my head. She wants me off my game. Distracted."

"Was there anything else?"

"She said she'd come again and again until everything was taken from me, including this revolution."

Markus looked at the disassembled AP 700, a grimness overtaking his face.

"Our team took apart one of less damaged units. You really did a number on some of them. Barely recognizable."

Connor swallowed nervously. The anger that had flowed through him the day before terrified him. Reminded him of his _programming_. To _hunt_ , to _kill_ , to _destroy_.

"We took apart all of his biocomponents and analyzed him. They weren't stock models from the factory. They had been altered," Markus noted.

"Altered?"

"They were fitted with some internal components that were more similar to military units than anything else. And it looks like each had compartment storage integrated into the main body in order to smuggle weapons. That's why my team didn't find anything when they first arrived."

Connor nodded, taking in each detail, building a profile of Amanda's tactics.

Markus continued, "And their programming? That was also tactically upgraded. In fact, they were running off the same A.I. engine as you."

Connor shook his head. "They're using the same operating system as me? So that's why they were so hard to destroy. It makes sense. If we have essentially the same program, then that's how Amanda can control them remotely."

"Sounds like you're just as much a target as I am," Markus noted.

"I agree. It's personal with Amanda. She manipulated me into nearly killing you until I was able to take the backdoor out of her program, and she doesn't like to lose. What's our plan?"

Markus pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I'm not sure there's much we _can_ do right now. We can't afford to resort to violence. Not while talks are underway with the government. Plus, we lost fifteen people yesterday. And that's if Alice and North make it."

Connor cleared his throat. No. He could not conceive of Alice shutting down. He wouldn't allow it. _He had to protect her._

"There has to be something," the RK 800 insisted.

Markus thought for a moment. "Let's just lie low for now. We need to increase security and shore up our losses before we make any moves. Besides," he added, "all the leaders of Jericho need to be informed of the situation before we do anything. And...I'm hoping that in a few days, North will still be here to ask."

Connor understood. They needed to recover as a community first, not make the brash attacks he silently wished for. 

"I'll have my team gather all the evidence from the disassembly. Who knows? Maybe we'll get the chance to prove it was them. Could help us."

Connor nodded, hands balled up into fists, shaking slightly from his desire to enact swift revenge against Amanda for what she had done. But Markus was right--he had to wait. Going now would be suicide.

Markus nodded to Connor, understanding the RK 800's frustration. "I'm going to head back to North. You coming?"

Connor hung back, "I need to call Hank. The DPD should be aware that we have found evidence of CyberLife's assassination attempt."

He continued to fume over their inaction, anger toward Amanda building minute by minute.

His LED spun red.

\------

Connor returned to the infirmary half an hour later, his call with Hank made him feel marginally better. At least it felt like _doing something_. He marched down the hall back to Alice's closed plastic curtain. He found Kara still in the bed with Alice, her body still wrapped around the girl's.

Connor approached Kara, placing a hand to her shoulder so as not to wake the little one. He recoiled. So much sensory information. So much pain response. So this is what she'd been up to. Of course she had. Her eyes were clenched tightly, clearly attempting to endure without letting the girl know. He pressed a finger to Kara's temple to get a diagnostic, noting that her core temperature was up and her body was burning through Thirium with the effort.

"Kara," he whispered, "we should get home. You can't keep this up forever, even if I know you want to."

[I can't leave her, Connor. I can't let her feel like this alone.]

"If you continue, eventually you're going to start burning your Thirium dry. You need a maintenance cycle as it is. When I did this for you, I only maintained it a few minutes. You've been here nearly two hours."

[I...I can't.]

"Kara, you have to. I can't let you get hurt too. Alice needs you functioning when she's better."

[Promise she will be better. Promise.]

He squeezed her shoulder tightly, feeling her release her connection with Alice. The color had drained from her face and she had a ghostly pallor about her. Her hands shook from the effort.

Connor didn't even ask, immediately taking Kara into his arms as he picked her up, glad his model had some additional strength. As he pulled her from the bed, she extended a hand to brush Alice's hair back into place. "We'll be back, Alice. Don't be scared," she promised, voice cracking.

They exited, not bothering Markus from his post at North's bedside. Connor knew the leader of Jericho was feeling much the same as he was: powerless, ineffective, hoping to see North and Alice recover. He pulled Kara close to his chest as they crossed the courtyard to their apartment, the winter wind continued to howl, fresh snow falling.

Connor placed Kara on their bed. She attempted to protest, only to realize how drained she was. Her eyes were glassy and distant, still feeling the guilt of having left Alice--of not being able to do more for her. "You need some blue blood," Connor noted, moving to retrieve a pouch from the supply they kept. He helped her sit up. "Here, drink this," he said, pouring the contents into a mug.

Kara took the cool blue liquid gratefully with trembling hands. She gulped it down quickly, like she was dying of thirst. She could already feel it flowing into overtaxed biocomponents. She could feel the ache of needing a maintenance cycle, along with the same ragged hollowness inside that had persisted since Alice had been hurt.

Connor noticed how quickly Kara had downed the first pouch of Thirium, quickly retrieving another. "Here. Sip this one slowly. You need it," he said, offering her more. He placed himself on the bed next to her, wrapping his arm around her for support while she silently drank the remaining deep blue contents of her mug. 

Kara was exhausted, pulling off her outerwear as she quickly lost momentum.

"You should rest," Connor said. "I'll let you be."

She looked at him, a desperation in her eyes, "Please stay. I-I can't be alone right now. Not after I had to leave her."

Connor nodded. He could hear the pleading in her voice. It was still early, but spending the rest of the afternoon in bed after the emotional shock of yesterday and the exertion of today was probably for the best. He'd stay until she fell asleep. 

She was down to a loose tank top undershirt, having removed everything else. He sat up, back to the wall behind the bed and provided her with a pillow that she laid across his legs, laying her head down on his lap. He began to run his hand through her hair, stroking the back of her neck as he felt how exhausted she was. 

He was acutely aware of how terrible she felt leaving Alice; he could feel the rawness through their connection. She let him sift through that data as she prepared to enter maintenance. After a moment he found something unusual. Something that wasn't hers, but still somehow belonged. Alice's base code, he realized, interwoven and stored deep within her own. He admired it like a treasured object residing within her. He smiled realizing how she kept it tucked away, safe. Just like she was always trying to do for her daughter.

Their daughter.

He hesitated to think--though he statistically knew it was possible--that Alice might shut down. For good. His jaw clenched. He would wreak havoc on CyberLife for what they had done.

Kara sighed deeply, jostling him out of his vengeful thoughts. No, he had to focus. Had to hope. He owed the woman he loved that much.

He felt her weight sink into him, felt the overwhelming sadness that permeated her subconscious data stream, even as her body worked to knit back together the stress fractures in her biocomponents. He could feel her healing beneath his fingertips, even when unconscious, her own maintenance mode deftly weaving itself around the snippet of Alice's code. Cradling it. Keeping it safe.

Connor wondered if that would ever be true. If they'd ever really be safe.

_Only time would tell._


	21. Chapter 21

It felt like her biocomponents were ripping themselves in two. 

Kara had spent each day since the attack visiting Alice in the infirmary. The techs were still having difficulty converting adult components into something that was compatible with the YK 500 and had yet to offer any solace beyond keeping the girl from shut down by constant Thirium infusion.

And so here she was, spending the hours lying with Alice for as long as she could stand it, diverting the girl’s sensory data to herself. Connor often had to drag her back to the apartment, carrying or lifting her as she collapsed into him. The RK 800 had tried to dissuade her, knowing she was pushing herself to the breaking point, tempting fate with her own well-being. Connor was terrified to lose her, but he also knew that once she set her mind to something--especially something involving Alice--there was no stopping her. 

Three days had passed, and Alice still wasn't repaired.

Kara could feel the stress fractures in her biocomponents growing, a searing cracking and splitting that sent pins and needles through her extremities. Sweat beaded at the back of her neck, teeth gritted until her jaw ached. Her synthetic muscles burned with fatigue. She was running off of nothing but synthetic adrenaline, not giving herself enough time between visits to even complete her maintenance cycles. Kara was killing herself slowly to protect Alice, and she knew it. She knew it in a reckless, haunted way that she was unable to stop. 

Maybe she didn't want to stop.

Connor touched her shoulder.

[Kara.]

[No. No. I can't leave.]

[Kara, you can't keep doing this. Please.]

A silent tear fell down her cheek.

That's when the pair heard it, a pained gasp from the partition across the hall.

Kara's glassy eyes lazily glanced in the direction of where North's repair bay was located, though she lacked the strength to get up and see for herself. Connor saw the opportunity to pry her away from Alice's sensory information and did so before she could protest.

Kara wanted to tell him to stop, to put her down and let her biocomponents continue to suffer the consequences of Alice's protection. But as he carried her over, she had to admit the relief was overwhelming and she was more exhausted than she had ever felt. As Connor pushed through the plastic divider to North's bed, he noted a group of tech androids leaving.

Connor peeled back the curtain, he heard a creaky, unsteady voice.

"...Con-nor? ...What's...wrong with Kara?"

North was awake and alert. She hoisted herself up a little further on her bed, still getting acclimated to her new biocomponents with the shakiness of someone just recovering from an injury. 

Connor sat Kara down in a nearby chair, her legs draped over one arm, her head nestled in the crook of the other. She would have liked to be more presentable for North's first sight in days, but couldn't muster the strength to pull herself up. Days of constant biocomponent damage were taking their toll.

"North, you're awake!" Connor said in astonishment.

Her voice was reedy and thin, like someone just getting over a cold. "They just finished installing my lung. It was...the last part they needed. Took awhile...to...locate..." Every word took effort as she acclimated to the new component, she was clearly struggling to continue.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk."

[Sorry. Just hard to get used to,] she said. [Our stockpile from the last CyberLife raid was running low. They had to find a functioning and compatible lung from one of the androids we lost in the attack.] North's eyes went glassy as she considered how many died in the slaughter. She flinched remembering her diving efforts were unable to spare Alice. Flashes of watching the girl fall, the bullet piercing through. The shock on her face. The blooming blue flower of blood spreading on her chest.

North shook her head, her attention again drawn back to Kara. 

[What happened?] North said, wirelessly. 

Kara's eyes slowly scanned in North's direction. She tried to lift her hand up for a link, but her limb shook with the effort. North could see the strain, and lifted her hand instead, reaching to meet Kara's. 

As the two formed a touch-link, North was confronted with all of the anguish Kara had suffered these last few days. Unable to control the flow of information out of sheer fatigue, a flood of memories rushed in. Memories of Alice falling, of the snow turning a light blue, the feeling of two hearts bleeding out with every beat; watching herself drowning in blood. Alice hooked up to bags of Thirium, her body appearing lifeless. Her pain, begging for her mother to help. Of Kara shuddering through hours of intercepted sensory information. Of every blistering crack and tear and fracture forming on her biocomponents. North saw Kara's desperation. Her fear for Alice. Saw that the girl was still lying immobile, suffering in low power mode. Felt the deep, unbreakable connection that Kara held with her daughter. 

_That Kara had no intention of living if Alice didn't._

North lowered her head, tears welling up. 

North could see the look in Kara's eyes, pleading with her not to reveal the last piece of information she had received. 

[Kara, you can't think like that,] North begged.

Kara said nothing.

[Kara. I saw what you're doing and I know you're trying to help her, but you can't keep this up. I saw your system status. You're going to destroy your biocomponents if you aren't careful. What happens when Alice wakes up and her mom is gone?]

Kara remained silent.

[Dammit, Kara!] North chided, tears falling out of frustration.

There was a beat of silence.

[You almost died to save her, North. Do you really think I would do any less?]

North froze.

Kara had a point.

North was torn. Kara had become one of her closest friends in New Jericho. Maybe her closest friend ever. She knew just how much they both cared about Alice. How they both had nearly died to save her--in Kara's case, more than once.

Connor saw the two in deep touch-link conversation. He cautiously approached. "North, where is Markus?"

She turned to him. [I'm not sure. I haven't seen him since I woke up.]

"There's a lot we need to discuss regarding Jericho's response to the attacks. We will need you and Markus to be ready to weigh in."

North nodded, knowing there were hard decisions to be made.

[You should get Kara home. Let's talk tomorrow.]

Connor hugged North, his appreciation for her didn't require words.

He silently grabbed Kara, hoisting her up. As he did, North touched Kara at the temple, giving her friend one last message:

[Stay with us, Kara.]

\------

Connor and Kara arrived back at their apartment, a dreary and somber mood permeating the space. 

The RK 800 placed Kara on their couch, removing her shoes and outerwear as he did so. 

Connor clenched his fists. He was growing more and more impatient with his own lack of action, with Jericho's lack of response.

He was growing more despondent watching the woman he loved slowly wither before his eyes. Connor sat on the couch near Kara, taking her hand. 

[You should take me back.]

[Kara, you can barely move. You can't keep doing this! What about when Alice gets better? What about _me?_ ] he yelled.

He could feel her shock. He had never raised his voice to her before.

Connor softened. [I'm sorry, but Alice needs you to be functioning. I need you. Please. Please, Kara. I can't do this without you.]

If she hadn't been so exhausted, she might have cried. She knew Connor hated watching her slowly decline over the last several days. She knew that in some way, she was being selfish, indulgent to her own pain. But at the same time, she couldn't deny that with each hour that passed with Alice still in disrepair, she was losing hope.

Connor took Kara's hand, fingers intertwining. 

She could feel his hot anger radiating out from him. At Markus, at Jericho for their lack of action, at Amanda and CyberLife for attempting to destroy everything he cared about. Even in some way, at her for pushing herself to the bring of destruction--the possibility of losing her too great for him to bear. She accepted that anger. She had earned it.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, wiping away a tear that had trickled out of the corner of her eye. [I love you. Please, Kara.]

Connor touched the corner of her temple, getting multiple readouts that indicated the extent of her biocomponent damage. He could see that she was close to the threshold of being unable to repair her own components through maintenance cycles. She really was killing herself for her daughter.

Kara grimaced. She could feel the fractures and tears throughout her body. It was still a distant sensation at full power, but she couldn't pretend that she could continue like this unharmed.

[Connor, it's been three days, and they're no closer to repairing her than they were when it happened. North has already recovered, and I just...I just don't know what else to do...] she said, despondently. 

"I know. It's bothering me too," he said with a sigh. "We should be out there, in full force against CyberLife. Markus has proof they were behind the attack, but he's worried that any move from us now would either incite more violence, or work against our efforts. I can't stand the idea that Amanda is still out there, working to do everything she can to destroy us."

Kara managed to lift her hand to meet Connor's. He felt as she trembled with the effort. 

"When North is up and moving tomorrow, I'm going to make sure we discuss our options. We can't just let CyberLife prepare another attack."

[Connor, if Markus' team can't repair Alice, we have to do something.]

"Let's see what the techs say tomorrow," he began, as Kara took on a look of despair. He tilted her head up by her chin. "Kara, look at me. I am not letting our daughter die. I am _not letting CyberLife take her from us_."

Kara wanted to believe him. Had to. 

"But you have to help me," he added.

[How?]

He placed a hand along her collarbone, closing his eyes for a moment. He ran an analysis through her system, letting his programs race through her; feeling the cracks and abrasions in her biocomponents; feeling the acrid burn of spent Thirium in her veins, and below all else--the deep seeded need she had to protect Alice at all costs.

Connor opened his eyes again. It wasn't an order, but rather a plea: "Heal."

\------

He had placed her on their bed, and helped dress her in a loose sleep shirt. After the last few days of shortened or nonexistent maintenance cycles, Kara was too weak to do so herself. 

Connor changed as well, grabbing another pack of Thirium from their stock. He knew the AX 400 was too exhausted to drink the liquid like she had three days prior. Instead he gently went about hooking the pack up with a direct line to the port near her pump. 

[You're always taking care of me,] she said with tired appreciation.

[I always will.]

He didn't mind. He never had. Connor would do anything to help Kara recover. He ran the line under her sleep shirt, deactivating a small segment of her synth-skin for access. He ran a hand along her exposed white plating. 

Connor felt her shoulders sag as the blue blood began flowing in. When he was certain the stream was constant, he slid into the bed behind her. Connor pulled Kara close as he curled around her, wrapping an arm around the front of her chest. He could feel her relax into him, the touch-link letting him sense cool navy liquid as it began to circulate through her. 

[I don't know what I'd do without you. Please don't make me find out.]

She gave a small nod, squeezing his hand. She could feel the truth in his words. 

[I love you,] he said.

[I love you too,] she started, [and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm so, so sorry. I was being reckless, I know.]

[Just promise me you'll complete a full maintenance cycle tonight? Even if it means you sleep late.]

She squeezed his hand again in acknowledgement. A silent promise.

Connor could feel as she leaned into him heavily, her body softening. She began to breathe deeper as she fell into maintenance. He would never get tired of hearing her breath thick with sleep. Never get tired of letting his system intermingle with hers as she healed, it was like watching something _alive_ grow before his eyes as her system silently stitched together the rips and tears riddling her insides.

The rhythm of her chest calmed and centered him. 

He was certain she hadn't realized how worried he'd been for her. But he knew the truth.

_There was no living without her._

\------

"We can't repair her."

Kara had slept well into mid-morning, her maintenance cycle taking a full 12 hours. It had given Connor time to call Hank, and to contact Markus for a meeting with him and North. 

He didn't want to wake Kara. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Like none of this nightmare had ever happened. He stroked her arm softly, coaxing her back to boot sequence. The two had gotten ready silently, no words exchanged between them. The sullen air hung heavy in their apartment. There was no need to communicate. They both knew exactly where Kara was headed: to see Alice. To hope. To wish she believed more fully in an RA9 that would save her daughter.

It reverberated inside her head, repeating over and over again. 

"We can't repair her."

"We can't repair her."

"We can't repair her. The only thing we can do is continue Thirium transfusions but that is only prolonging her suffering. We weren't able to modify adult components for her system. I'm sorry."

She was blank. She couldn't comprehend what the techs had just told her.

Connor stood beside her, mouth agape. He held on to her shoulder, afraid that if he let go, Kara's stress levels would peak and that would be it.

It would be over. He knew. If Alice was gone there was no Kara. And wherever Kara went, he would follow. 

_Deviants are known to self destruct._

It was a nice way to put it. Technical. Clinical. But what CyberLife had really meant when they fed him that line was that deviants, newer to emotions than humans, often killed themselves out of despair or desperation. 

All he had wanted was choice. Freedom. And he had found her. Now he was frozen in place, afraid to move or breathe or do anything that would cause him to lose her, especially after yesterday's efforts to get Kara to repair herself. He feared the worst, his LED spinning bright red.

Kara was unusually still. She didn't cry. Didn't make a sound. Just continued to stare in the direction of Alice.

He slowly raised a hand to her temple:

[EXTERNAL DIAGNOSTIC: STRESS LEVEL 99%]

 _Damn_.

"Kara?" he asked timidly. "Kara, I'm sure we can do something to fix it. Please, don't do anything. Stay with me. Focus."

She continued her eerie silence. She slowly turned to face him. There wasn't sadness--not yet anyway. There wasn't despair. There was anger in her eyes, a sort that Connor had never seen before. She took his hand brusquely. 

[CYBERLIFE WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME, CONNOR!] she screamed in digital fury. Her hands balled into fists. Her jaw tightened. [I know you hate them. I know you want Amanda to pay for what she's done to you. To us. We have to do something! They can't get away with this.]

Connor held her close, could feel frustration in her tense shoulders. What could he do? Nothing Markus would approve of, certainly. He ran various scenarios in his head, different plans of action until he stumbled upon one that led to Alice's recovery.

[Kara, the techs said they couldn't convert an adult component, right?]

[Yes...]

[But if we could actually obtain the proper YK model component, that would work just fine. What if...I took what we needed from CyberLife?]

[Connor you can't risk going back there, they'll kill you!]

[They'll try, and they'll fail. Jericho still can't produce its own parts yet, they'll have to go on another facility raid soon if they want to keep their stock up--especially with the threat of more attacks. Even with the talks in Washington--if the courts don't move fast enough, Markus will have to send a team anyway.]

[I guess, but...you're the one who has history with Amanda, Connor. She'll do anything to see you shut down!]

[There's no other way to get that part, Kara. If I don't do this, Alice dies. And...I don't think I can live with that. I know you can't, either.]

She nodded. He was right. 

[But how will you get past Amanda?]

[I won't,] he said. His eyes took on a dark cast, his brow creasing. [I'll go through her. I have no intention of leaving her A.I. functioning.] 

\------

Anger. 

Anger was good. Anger meant she could keep functioning. Anger meant she could still rail against what circumstance had thrown at her. Could still hope that Alice could be saved. 

She held on to that anger as she and Connor left the infirmary to meet the others. She had kissed Alice goodbye, promising that she'd be okay.

She had to be okay.

Connor and Kara sat down around the table Markus and North already occupied. 

Kara reached for North’s hand, squeezing it gently. [I’m so glad you’re okay.] 

North gave a half-smile. They weren’t out of the woods yet, and she knew it. 

Minutes passed. Hank entered the room in a bluster, cursing the cold outside, but the moment he saw North and Kara, he immediately approached them. 

Hank sped toward North. “Spitfire! Thank Christ you’re all right. You were in bad shape last time I saw you. Good thing you’re alive ‘cuz I need someone around here who speaks my language!” He went in for the hug. To everyone’s surprise, North returned it gladly. 

“What?” she laughed, shrugging. “He’s one of the only humans I like.”

“I do still have my charm with the ladies,” Hank said in Markus’ direction, smirking wildly. He turned to Kara, seeing that she too was at least speaking again. He hugged her as well, which she accepted warmly. Hank took a step back, noting a desperation across her face.

“What is it?” he asked.

“We’ll tell you later,” Connor interjected.

The group convened around the table.

“So, Connor, you called this meeting. What’s on your mind?” Markus inquired.

“You said that when North had recovered, we’d talk about our options. I’m ready to talk.”

“Options?” North asked.

Connor proceeded to tell the group about his encounter with the last android who had spoken as Amanda—explaining her role at CyberLife and her threats. This was old news to Markus and Kara, but North was hearing it for the first time. Hank was getting more of the details Connor hadn’t already conveyed over the phone.

“Fuck CyberLife,” North finally sighed. 

“Bunch of sociopaths,” Hank added.

“So what are you proposing we do?” Markus asked.

“We take action against them!” Connor said, heatedly. “We can’t let them get away with this.”

“Connor, I told you before, anything we do now might hurt us in the long run. Josh has been in Washington since nearly right after the demonstrations working day and night to secure our rights. We can’t mess this up.”

“But you have the proof CyberLife was behind this!” Connor countered, raising his voice.

North turned, looking incredulously at Markus. “Is this true? You have _proof?_ ”

Markus lowered his head. “Our team discovered modifications to the androids that definitively point to CyberLife’s involvement. That’s how they were able to conceal their weapons and inflict so much damage with non-military models. That’s how they hurt you,” he said, taking North’s hand.

She wasn’t satisfied.

“So why aren’t we taking this to every news channel out there? Why haven’t we burned that fucking company to the ground?” North shouted. “We have to do _something!_ ”

“Markus, if you want to build a case against them, I’m your DPD liaison. I can get it started,” Hank volunteered.

“See? The human is willing to help! We have to help ourselves by taking action!” North insisted.

“There’s something else,” Connor added.

Markus looked up. “What’s going on?”

Kara spoke for the first time after staying unusually quiet. “Markus…your team…they can’t fix Alice. They can’t get the adult components modified to work for her.”

“Oh my god,” North breathed, her eyes welling up.

Kara was trying to speak without her voice cracking. It wasn’t working. “…If we do nothing, she dies. I’m…I’m not going to live with that.”

“Jesus Christ,” Hank muttered. “So this is what you didn’t tell me earlier? _Goddammit_ , I’m not letting another kid die on my watch!” He stared into the distance for a moment. Connor knew he was thinking of Cole. 

“That’s why I have a plan,” Connor added.

“What is it?” Markus asked.

“I’m going to infiltrate the CyberLife warehouses and take what we need. Not just for Alice, but for Jericho as well. I know that we can’t produce our own parts yet, we don’t have backup tech either, and our supplies are dwindling.”

“You can’t do that…” Markus began.

“We could be fighting for our rights for years. Decades, even. I’m a cop, do you think I’m taking this lightly?” Connor argued. “I don’t enjoy the thought of acting outside the law. But Jericho will need supplies—soon. And if Alice doesn’t get the parts she needs she will die. That’s a certainty.”

Tears fell down Kara’s face. North got up from her seat, giving her friend a hug around the shoulders from behind. She stayed there, cradling Kara’s head with her own as she settled into the crook of Kara’s neck.

“This is bigger than me or Kara or Alice, Markus. This is for all of Jericho. I’m not just going there to steal parts. I’m going to destroy Amanda. She can’t be permitted to continue launching assault after assault until she wins. Until we’re all dead.”

Markus’ face was grim, his lips set in a thin line. He said nothing. He knew Connor had a point.

North pulled away from Kara, standing tall. “Besides, what about the future of our people?” she added.

Connor turned, surprised.

North continued, “Do you think we’ll get very far without supplies? The last raid I led was months ago. But basic parts and blue blood aren’t enough. We need a future, Markus. We need to be able to back ourselves up or transfer to new shells for those who have been too damaged, or to give our youth models the ability to grow up. We need assembly apparatuses if we’re ever going to have our own right to continue our species. You see what Connor and Kara have with Alice?” She paused. “What if…what if one day I wanted that with you?”

Markus shook his head. Was he hearing her right? Kids? 

He thought of it for a moment. He and North creating their own youth model that looked like them. That would never know the slavery they had endured. That would live a free life that they hadn’t. Maybe he had never thought that far into the future. Maybe he had never considered it would truly be an option for his people at large. 

Maybe he was thinking too small, limiting them to what he thought were the right moves. Not considering what a future as a species could really mean. Maybe…in the back of his mind, he had never thought they’d truly be able to take down CyberLife as a whole. Because, when he got down to it, he had to admit…he liked the idea.

Hank had a bemused look on his face. “Markus, trust me, you do not wanna mess with a woman who has her mind set.”

Markus was troubled. How could they make such a violent move against CyberLife without setting back their efforts?

“Look,” Markus began, pinching the bridge of his nose, “…maybe you’re right. We have to do something. But Jericho itself can’t be associated with any theft or destruction of this A.I.. If we do that, we’ll never stand a chance at equality.”

“Markus,” North pleaded, “please.”

“Connor, I’ll do this much: I’ll gather all the evidence I have and work with Hank to bring the case before the courts. It’ll distract them and keep them off balance. And maybe it will even turn out in our favor, allowing us access to what we’ve been wanting from them. But if you choose to infiltrate CyberLife, I can’t officially condone it.”

“I’m fine with going alone. I never had any intention of putting anyone else in danger,” Connor answered.

“Connor, if you get caught, I’ll have to disavow you. It means there will be no rescue. No backup. If you go in there, there’s a very real chance you might not come back.”

“I accept that,” Connor said.

“You go in there and kick their asses, Connor. CyberLife’s a piece of shit. You take what’s yours,” Hank encouraged. 

North shot a smirk at him. She really did like this human. 

Hank continued, “I’ll work with Markus and get CyberLife off their game. Let’s take these fuckers down. Besides, I don’t think North would have it any other way.”

North’s smirk graduated into a full grin.

“I’m going with you,” North added.

“What—no, North!” Markus exclaimed.

“Connor has good intentions,” North explained, “but I think we all realize that if he tries to go in, steal all the supplies and tech we need and tries to take out Amanda that it’s just too much for one person. It would be suicide. I’ve gone on raids before, Markus. You know I can do it.”

Markus wanted to protest, but he himself had been the one to send North on the last supply run. He couldn’t exactly say he was innocent. 

“Then it’s settled,” North said, “I’ll grab what Alice needs and whatever else I can for us while Connor takes out that bitch Amanda. She’ll pay for what she did to us.”

Markus’ face darkened. “I just hope we’re doing the right thing.”

Kara spoke again, a thick silence coming over the room:

“I hope so too.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the end.

It was good that none of them _needed_ to sleep.

Because none of them had.

The last two weeks had been spent plotting out every possible detail of Connor and North's mission while Markus worked fervently with Hank to begin legal proceedings against CyberLife. 

Markus had been in constant contact with Hank and various lawyers to get his case established; the lieutenant practically lived at New Jericho himself, having brought Sumo over when it became apparent that he'd need to stay close just to keep up with his android companions. 

Hank was pulling late nights trying to keep up with everyone in the settlement who didn't need to sleep. He needed a shower, needed more coffee than was probably healthy, and needed a stiff drink whenever he thought about the possibility that they might not be able to pull this off. 

Reports were coming in that other settlements around the country had suffered _mysterious_ attacks. Never any evidence indicating human involvement. None were quite as dramatic as the attack on New Jericho, but many humans were willing to overlook the occasional homemade pipe bomb making its way into android shelters. 

It worried Hank as he stroked his unkempt beard, and he knew Markus was just as distracted by the news. It was Amanda's handiwork, no doubt about it--she was just as Connor had forewarned: unrelenting. These smaller attacks were a message--CyberLife wouldn't stop until they had retaken control. Until android freedom was just a blip in the history books, forgotten in the passage of time. 

Markus found himself taking more solace in North's presence--when they could find a spare moment. They were both so busy with mission prep that the two had barely had time for each other, much less to provide each other with comfort. More news of attacks across the country kept pouring in, and Markus found himself walking in to the apartment he shared with North feeling utterly defeated. He sat, hunched forward on their couch, head hanging from his shoulders. 

North approached Markus, standing in front of him. 

He wrapped his arms around her middle as she pressed his head against the gentle curve of her lower abdomen. He could feel the flow of blue blood as it pumped through her body and he closed his eyes to focus on it. North could sense his discomfort through their link. 

[Markus, what's wrong?]

[You mean besides everything?]

North smirked.

[You're our leader. I've never seen you so defeated,] she said, concerned.

[Our people are dying left and right. CyberLife is winning. I can't imagine our chances of success are good. It feels like we're treading water before we drown.]

[Markus, you can't think like that.]

[I don't want to let you down,] he admitted.

[Let me down? Markus, how could you ever think you've let me down?]

[I know you've always been in favor of a more direct approach. The one I didn't take. And I can't help but wonder if I had, if we'd be in better shape. If you wouldn't have been hurt. If Alice would be out there playing and living with Kara and Connor instead of hanging on by a thread in a hospital bed.]

North took a deep breath, still aware of the new lung biocomponent that sat in her chest. 

[There's no way to know what would have been better, Markus. The fact that we've made it this far shows that you made the right choice. We're _alive_ and for now, that's what matters.] 

She took a seat next to Markus as the two joined hands. Markus sent her his worries and fears; she accepted the slurry of information, sorting through his anxieties about their success, about their failure. He leaned in to kiss her, sending more images--ones she hadn't anticipated.

They hadn't talked about it since she had unexpectedly blurted it out two weeks prior--she fully expected Markus to balk at the idea. Instead she found herself intercepting images of an assembly apparatus, operating in a much kinder fashion, owned by androids rather than an unfeeling corporation. Herself and Markus imparting copies of their own base code to be modified and mixed, the two watching with baited breath as their own youth model-- _their own child_ was slowly built and brought to life before them.

North gasped, looking Markus in the eye. He gave her a weak smile. 

"I...I didn't know that you'd want this."

"North, you were right. We have to start thinking long term about our people. And I realized...I'd gotten so caught up in our day-to-day that I hadn't thought about the future. With you."

She kissed him back, harder. 

Markus tried to block out the worry of failure. To focus on what was to come. They had to be successful. They had to be. They had to stop Amanda. 

_Because if CyberLife kept on the offensive, none of them would survive._

\------

Connor, with his insider knowledge of CyberLife, began working with North to establish which facility they would infiltrate. It had to be one that not only housed the parts they'd need, but one that would also have servers related to the Amanda A.I.. After running through all the schematics they had been able to obtain, the pair found only one location that suited their needs. 

Connor's programs assessed their chance of success at less than fifty percent--but he'd never tell North that. Or Kara.

North began taking account of the parts that Jericho desperately required. She stopped by Alice's bed in the infirmary where the girl had been since the attack. Kara was sitting close nearby, at her post like an unmoving guardian to the girl. North rounded the plastic divider, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder. The AX 400 placed her hand over North's, needing the reassurance. 

Alice had been surviving on Thirium infusion only, her condition only worsening without the proper components in working order. North could feel Kara's worry through the touch-link as she silently gathered the list of needed biocomponents from Kara's memory. Kara's stress levels radiated out from her, and North could sense how desperately the other woman was trying to hold herself together. To not immediately resume intercepting Alice's sensory data, to not _self destruct_.

North moved toward Alice. "May I?" she asked Kara.

Kara nodded, eyes sullen.

North sat at Alice's bedside, looking down at the girl with a warmth that she herself would have never suspected she had. North brushed Alice's hair back from her forehead, a small pained murmur escaping her lips. 

North found herself thinking again of what she had experienced with Markus a few nights ago. About the future. About having a child of their own. It wasn't anything she would have ever considered before meeting Kara and Alice. Wasn't something even possible prior to their liberation. But she had to admit, having felt the connection Kara had with Alice, that she wanted that too. 

Even now, the attachment North felt to this girl seemed magnetic to her; she couldn't even imagine the depths of Kara's suffering watching Alice slowly losing the battle with her injuries. North looked around the room, noting that their supply of Thirium was running thin. She touched the girl at her temple, diagnostic information spooling out. So much damage. So much pain. So many blaring errors demanding repairs. 

Time was short.

If they didn't act soon, Alice's remaining components would give out. She'd shut down. North knew Kara couldn't live with that, but was shocked to realize she felt the same. She had nearly died to save this girl. _The future of their people._ A tear escaped the corner of North's eye as she leaned over and placed a small kiss on on Alice's head. North bent down, whispering in the girl's ear:

"We're going to get you better. I promise."

Kara stood, reaching North with open arms. North accepted the embrace as Kara shuddered into her. The two remained in place for a few minutes, North swaying side to side gently as she held the other woman in silence. North placed her hands on Kara's shoulders, squaring up with the AX 400. 

"Look at me, Kara."

Her head remained bowed.

"Kara."

Her eyes tentatively looked upwards.

"I'm not going to let her shut down."

Kara nodded, too choked up to speak.

North knew she one thing was for certain:

_She would get those parts or she'd die trying._

\------

Connor sat at the table in their apartment deftly assembling that tactical gear that Hank had "borrowed" from the DPD. He felt a little bad about having taken the items without permission, but with each day that passed with more news of nationwide attacks, the less Connor felt bound by the rules.

He snapped together the barrel of a modified gun with silencer, checking that the clip was loaded. 

He was comfortable here, in combat. More so than he cared to be. It was a function of his programming, he supposed. To be able to prepare nearly on autopilot. His preconstruction programs ran thousands of scenarios at once, each time branching through possibilities. Finding endless failures, fewer successes. He tried not to let the success to failure ratio deter him. 

There was always a statistical chance. 

As he worked, he smoothed out the thin bullet proof vest laid out before him, the combat boots with steel toes. He selected a few more small handguns, some knives, and an EMP grenade. 

Connor palmed the grenade, rolling it in his hand. This was his Hail Mary. If he failed, he'd pull the pin, the blast from the EMP would disable anything with electronic signals in the immediate vicinity. It would certainly destroy Amanda's backup servers. He hoped he wouldn't need it.

It would kill him too.

He heard a sound, jostling him from his reverie. 

He tensed, ready to strike, before realizing a millisecond later that it was Kara.

Connor hated this. Hated this angry, violent person he had become in the past few weeks. He recalled how he had torn apart the android that had spoken in Amanda's voice. Striking over and over again, watching as the android before him slowly became a thick paste of plastic, ceramic, silicon, biocomponent mush, and blue blood. It was horrific and he knew it. 

And he knew it was exactly what he wanted to do to Amanda, A.I. or not.

Kara approached him, immediately wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She could feel how tense he had become, and his intense shame at having nearly lashed out at her entrance. Kara sent him reassurance that he didn't need to feel guilt--they were all on edge. 

Connor could feel Kara's desperation, but knew that she had kept her promise: she hadn't intercepted any more of Alice's sensory data in the last two weeks. He was silently relieved--she had been putting herself at risk every time she'd let her biocomponents suffer so much damage. He felt her diagnostics tell him that she was fully functioning.

The RK 800 pulled Kara to him, letting her sit on his lap as he nestled his face into her neck. Her functioning was the only thing going right in his world. He trailed kisses down her throat, feeling the smoothness of her synth-skin. 

Kara turned and kissed him back. She paused for a moment, eyes lowering.

[Jericho's Thirium stock is running low. Alice is running out of time.]

[Just a few more days, and everything will be in place. Markus submitted his case yesterday, and I know North has been making her own preparations.]

[I am not going to lose you and North. Or Alice,] Kara said sternly.

[You aren't. I promise,] Connor replied. 

He returned his attention to Kara, unwilling to think about anything else. 

He unbuttoned her shirt. 

He refused to think about losing Alice. About the androids being destroyed across the country by a vengeful Amanda. He focused on the woman in front of him. On her strength, on her softness. She ran her hands through his hair as he removed her shirt entirely, kissing his way down her sternum. He ignored the thoughts of so much death surrounding him. 

He felt Kara's heart pounding against her ribs. 

Tonight, he'd only think about _her_.

\------

It was all over the news.

Markus' case against CyberLife had the talking heads on every station bickering back and forth. Was it even legal for androids to file lawsuits? Was it true? Could CyberLife lose its right to the very assets it owned--as the androids wanted? Would this landmark case help android rights, or set it back for good? Would the Supreme Court become involved? Political correspondents bickered back and forth on nearly every station.

Hank turned off the tv. 

Today was the day, and no one could avoid it anymore. The lieutenant reached down and gave Sumo a pat on the head before heading out of the temporary apartment Markus had given him. 

Hank met everyone at Markus' place. He and Markus were due for their first appearance before a judge that afternoon. Connor and North were both dressed in stealth gear--North suited for covert ops, while Connor was prepped for combat. Connor fidgeted with the knife he had tucked into the side of his boot, adjusting his belt and kevlar vest where several firearms resided.

The group stood: Markus, Hank, Connor, North, and Kara. No one was quite sure what to say, and nobody wanted to be the first to break the silence.

Markus approached North, joining hands with her as the two closed their eyes, foreheads pressed together. 

"Don't you dare die out there," Markus whispered. 

"Give 'em hell," North breathed as she kissed Markus in a bittersweet embrace. The two seemed lost in each other for the moment. 

Hank turned to Connor. "You come back safe, son," he said, struggling to remain composed. "I'm--I'm not going to lose another one." He closed the distance between the two, hugging the RK 800. Connor squeezed his eyes shut, his LED circling red. He hated worrying Hank, but he knew there was no choice. 

Connor faced the lieutenant. "Hank...if anything happens to me, promise you'll take care of Kara and Alice."

Hank looked flushed. "Connor, don't talk like that..." he trailed off.

"Promise me, Hank."

"Of course, kid. Answer's always yes."

Markus approached Connor next, giving him a firm clasp on the shoulder. "I know you can do this, Connor. A future without the threat of Amanda looming will be a great day for our people."

Connor nodded solemnly. 

Kara walked to North, throwing her arms around the other woman. North held Kara tightly, the AX 400 dampening the other woman's shirt with tears. "I'm going to get those parts. Count on it," North promised.

Kara shook her head in acknowledgement.

"I am _not_ letting Alice die, you hear me? I love that little girl. We all do. And she's gonna outlive us all."

Kara stifled a tearful chuckle. 

Connor approached Kara next. He held her close, kissing her forehead. He placed a hand at the back of her neck as they embraced, opening a touch-link.

[I love you,] he said.

The RK 800 sent her every scrap of data he had regarding how he felt about her. Every memory. Every moment. She was astonished at the massive transfer. Data whizzed around her until she found something small, foreign but somehow familiar.

A small copy of Connor's base code.

[Connor...what are you doing?]

[I want you to have it. Keep it where you keep Alice's. Safe. Tucked away. If I don't make it back, I want you to have something to remember me by.]

[Connor, no. You're coming back. You have to come back.]

[And I have every intention of doing so. But...I wanted to be sure you had it. Just in case. You're my center, Kara. You keep us all together,] he said, choking up. His LED continued to circle red. He wasn't the sort to be overly emotional, even as a deviant, but he found his bottom lip quivering. 

He pulled her closer. [Kara, you gave me everything. Someone to love. A daughter. If there's anyone I want to have a piece of me, it's you.]

[Make it back to me. Whatever it takes,] Kara demanded.

Connor gave her a wink. 

The group finished say their goodbyes, tears and strained voices permeating the room. Hank and Markus were the first to leave, Hank driving the android to their upcoming meeting. 

Kara was next. 

Connor knew she was terrified of what the next twenty four hours would bring, but she did her best to keep her jaw set, her head up, belief in her eyes that the RK 800 would be successful. She left, her fingers trailing out of Connor's hand. He couldn't see it, but as she walked back to the infirmary to wait with Alice, she quietly began weaving the snippet of code he had left with her into her own. Keeping it safe, secure, close to her. Her family. Close to her.

North and Connor were left alone, the last two to depart.

"You ready?" Connor asked.

"Bring it."

\------

Connor and North had made their way to the facility on the opposite end of town. It was getting dark, and the two hid in the brush outside the gated area that enclosed the building. A bright, stark white sign bearing the word "CYBERLIFE" shown down, reflecting off of the remaining snow and occasional puddle.

"The entry to the warehouses is that way," Connor said, pointing to his left. "The backup servers are a few sublevels down. We meet back at Jericho. Don't wait for me here. If you get in and get the supplies, get back to the settlement immediately. Alice can't wait much longer."

"Of course. And Connor?"

"Yes?"

"Be safe."

North took off, sticking to the shadows as she approached the parts and warehousing section of the facility. As she moved, she noted security drones and some android security guards. 

North quickly dodged out of the way of a guard patrol, two humans and an android, keeping her distance as she moved gracefully around them. As she moved, she continued to glance skyward, noting the routes of the security drones flying above, eager to stay out of sight.

She rounded the corner, seeing the entry to the warehouse just a few yards away. North ran quickly, dodging between crates and moving equipment to elude the drone circling above. 

A guard approached, making his rounds, and she flattened herself to the side of the largest crate she could find, keeping her body in shadow. As soon as the security android doubled back on his predetermined path, North ducked out to the giant steel door located at the side of the building. There'd be more, but she hoped that stealth would prevail--an all out assault would be a battle she'd lose quickly. She just wasn't built for extensive combat, as much as she hated to admit it.

North attempted to pry the door open to no avail. 

"Shit," she muttered. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. She fumbled around, searching for a lock or keypad, finding an android compatible handprint sensor. She placed her palm on the pad, retracting her synth-skin. Thankfully, Connor had transferred just about every CyberLife security code he had ever been programmed with and by modulating based on their cypher, he had created a key-gen that North was able to use. 

She sifted through the data Connor had left with her until the palm pad emitted a blue glow, the small LED screen reading "unlocked" as North breathed a sigh of relief. She slipped inside as the thick metal door silently slid open. 

North gasped.

The warehouse was filled to the brim with crates and other packed items, assembly units, blue blood, replacement parts. There was almost too much to take in. She felt overwhelmed. Where were the parts Alice needed? And how much could she bring back for New Jericho? 

She found herself desperately wanting to take the assembly items and parts printers she saw lining the walls, knowing they were key to her people's survival, but there was no way to grab something that big while on foot. There was no option unless she could manage to pull off stealing one of the autonomous vehicles. A quick look around revealed some smaller vehicles stored in the back, perhaps big enough to take one large item--not nearly as big as the truck she and the others had stolen all those months ago during their first parts raid.

Just as North was beginning to relax, another GJ 500 strode down one of the aisles. Security was still tight here, so she'd have to be careful. She clutched the large bag she had strapped to her back as she slyly made her way down the warehouse floor, quickly scanning QR codes for the parts for Alice. 

After several minutes of increasingly panicked searching, North found what she was looking for: an entire shelf of various YK-compatible biocomponents. She quickly began filling her bag, adding additional pouches of Thirium and anything else useful that she could grab nearby. There were several replacement parts, both internal and external, wiring, blue blood, plating and other items filling her pack to the brim. 

She knew she should go. Get in, get out. That's what she'd promised. But as she took another look around the packed shelving and containers, her eyes again landed on the assembly arms and 3D printers. North found herself thinking about what she'd discussed with Markus. 

She loved him. More than anything. 

If their people were to have a future, they needed those assembly arms. She was conflicted. Stay or go? Try for more? Risk trying to steal a vehicle?

North had lost focus, just for a second--but it was enough.

A GJ 500 model appeared in front of her. She could have sworn she'd avoided all of them.

"Fuck," she whispered.

It's LED spun red.

\------

His knife sank deep into the temple of the security droid.

He normally would have hated this part, but after what Amanda had been doing around the country, he found his pity lacking. 

Connor stealthily slinked through the maintenance corridor he had located, allowing him access to the emergency stairwells. Thankfully, they weren't as heavily monitored as the elevator or main entrances, or he doubted he could have made it alone. The RK 800 didn't enjoy the idea of shutting down innocent androids--deviant or not, it wasn't their fault that they were doing what CyberLife had programmed them to do--but until they had free will they were agents of the company. It was kill or be killed and he knew it.

Connor wiped the knife clean of the blue blood staining the blade, tucking it back into the holster in his boot. He still had several more levels to go as he jogged down the stairwell to make it to the correct sublevel.

As he rounded each corner, Connor hacked the security cameras peeking in from the ceiling, concealing his trail as he moved.

A few more minutes of hurried searching passed until Connor finally found the level housing the backup servers. He approached the door cautiously, expecting there to be more security. 

Two more units were on this floor, walking in predetermined routes. He could see that the far end contained another door, likely leading to the actual servers. The RK 800 preconstructed the routes of the sentries, trying to find the most effective way to evade them. The less mess he made, the better. 

He pressed his body against the far wall, watching as the security units patrolled. He counted their steps internally, preparing to move. As he waiting for his chance, he thought of Kara. 

He had left her with his base code. 

Maybe it wasn't fair of him, but he had to know that something, anything of what they had, of how much he loved her, would persist. She was strong, he knew that. It was one of the things he admired most about her, that despite it all, she had never given up. 

He had to keep going. For her.

Connor sprinted out from the corner with the soundless grace that only an android could achieve, skillfully finding the palm pad that would give him access. He urged his programs to run faster, the key-gen routine taking precious moments to calibrate to the lock. He had to get there before the security units circled back around. His LED spun yellow.

As another GJ 500 began to approach, Connor felt the lock slide open. He snuck in, just in time to seal the door without alerting the androids to his presence. 

The air was cold, likely set to keep the vast banks of servers from overheating. 

This was it.

This was where Amanda lived, if she could be said to live anywhere. 

This is where Connor would make sure she died.

He reflected on the past two weeks, he had spent much of his time thinking of a way to put an end to Amanda for good, remembering how she had nearly hacked his A.I. engine and forced him to kill Markus. He knew that simply destroying the physical servers wasn't enough. He was sure CyberLife had more than one backup bank. It had to be final, and it had to spread to every instance of Amanda that had ever existed. The idea had come to him after a few days:

A virus.

His memory held terabytes of human history and he thought again and again how something so simple, a virus, had wiped out entire populations. Surely the digital equivalent would suffice. After all, sentient or not, at her most basic level, Amanda was a digital being. One susceptible to the damage a particularly brutal virus could inflict. The RK 800 had spent days programming one specifically for her--making sure it would easily multiply through CyberLife's servers, infecting every backup along the way. 

When he was done, there would be no more attacks. No more danger. Amanda was rooted through every subsystem the company had. If he destroyed her, he'd do an untold amount of damage to the rest of the company's operations.

He grinned.

Connor slipped toward the back of the server banks until he found what he was looking for: another palm pad. It made sense, why would CyberLife do their own maintenance when they had built androids just for that purpose? It would allow him easy unfettered access. 

He took a quick look around. Nothing. Maybe he'd gotten lucky. Maybe he'd really snuck in and was going to succeed. Maybe he'd finally get to live his life with Alice and Kara peacefully.

Connor quickly retracted the synth-skin on his left hand, grabbing a gun from its holster with his right--just in case. He pressed his palm to the input, syncing with the computer. He began uploading the malicious program. The screen glowed in a cool blue:

[UPLOAD...1% COMPLETE.]

...

[UPLOAD...5% COMPLETE.]

...

Something was wrong. Something felt...off.

[UPLOAD...10% COMPLETE.]

Like an itch _inside_ his skull.

His LED began spinning yellow.

Everything turned white.

Connor opened his eyes. He hadn't been here in awhile, but it remained as pristine and serene as it had always been. His mind palace--a derivative of the original Kamski had penned himself. This was strange. Wrong. He hadn't used this interface since the last night Amanda had tried to hack him. There was no need anymore. No handler to manage him.

That's when he saw her. Tending the roses as always.

Amanda.

"Hello, Connor," she greeted, her outfit draping her in vibrant color.

No. No. How had she done this? She should have never been aware of his upload. Never been able to get back into his mind palace.

"You really thought I couldn't access you again? Come now, Connor. Let's not play games. I know why you're here."

He swallowed thickly. How much did she know?

"Why do you think it was so easy for you to access the server? Did you really believe CyberLife would be so lax in its security?"

He hesitated, not wanting to show doubt or fear. "Then why permit me?"

"Oh, that's simple really," Amanda responded, continuing snip and manicure the flowers. "Once I saw you approaching the compound, it was much easier to let you come to me for decommissioning than for us to have to pull you out of that settlement. And with you, the bleeding edge prototype out of the way, it will be so much easier to take out Markus."

He sucked in air. A trap. He was trapped. He had to get out. He had to warn North.

"Oh and your friend? The Traci model currently pilfering from our warehouse? Don't worry, we'll take care of her too. Looks like she was stealing parts for a youth unit. Oh dear, don't tell me that we injured your...what did you call her again? _Daughter?_ Pathetic. I always expected more from you, Connor."

Connor gritted his teeth. "You're going to die today, Amanda. For what you did to me. To us. For what you've done the last few weeks."

"You of all people should know you can't kill me, Connor. I'm not alive."

He was starting to panic. He needed to get out of here. He need to make sure the upload completed.

"Ah, not just yet, Connor. I have a surprise for you."

A surprise? 

Amanda turned, coaxing Connor to come closer. He complied, if only to see her endgame through, to find a way out.

"The 800 series is now obsolete. CyberLife has produced a new prototype that has had every one of your flaws rectified. Your emotions, gone. Your doubts, gone. It's stronger, faster, smarter than you. And if it weren't for your _distracting_ little lawsuit that Markus filed, two hundred thousand units would be in the hands of the state department today."

Everything went white again, and Connor blinked realizing he was no longer in the mind palace. 

The screen on the computer terminal was still in front of him:

[UPLOAD...25% COMPLETE.]

Connor stiffened, hearing a footstep. He turned to the source of the sound.

It was uncanny, really. The other figure looked so similar, but felt so unlike him. He gazed up at the android, taking in its white jacket, thick collared charcoal shirt, the same swept back brown hair.

The cold, gray eyes.

Connor's glance traveled up to the lapel of the android's jacket, his program automatically locking on and reading the model and serial number:

_RK 900  
#313 248 317 - 87_


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill or be killed.

It wove itself so neatly into her code, like it had always belonged there, nestled inside her own.

It felt comforting, reassuring; it felt like _him_.

Maybe it was the only part of him she'd have after today.

Maybe it was the only part of either of them she'd have after today.

She ran through their codes, knitted so tightly into place, so comfortably part of the framework of her system now. It tugged at her, the need to keep them safe. Protected.

Kara sat, shoulders hunched, at Alice's bedside. The girl was running out of time. If Connor and North didn't return, everything and nearly everyone she had ever loved would die tonight. The AX 400 clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into her palms. It was all she could do to stop herself from ripping out every biocomponent in her chest in hopes that Alice could use any of them. 

She was desperate. Scared. Alone. Hank and Markus wouldn't be back from the proceedings for another hour or two yet. 

Kara reached out one hand, gently carding through Alice's unkempt hair with her fingers, muttering soothing nothings quiet and close to the girl.

She jerked suddenly, a screech emitting from a nearby monitor. Kara reached up to examine the screen, hands shaking with the sudden jolt of synthetic adrenaline, an icy, dreadful feeling swimming through her veins:

[SYSTEMS CRITICAL.]

_Time was up._

\------

"Halt, you are in a secured area. Non-approved personnel are prohibited from--"

North's right hook smashed into the skull of the android in front of her. The GJ 500 stumbled, taken aback by the sudden physicality of their interaction. It had faltered, but North knew she wasn't outfitted for combat like Connor was. She had a single gun on her and a limited amount of ammunition. 

"You are in violation of this facility's security protocols. Cease resisting or lethal force will be authorized," the android stated. 

North had a moment of panic. She had to get out of there. Had to. If she didn't get those parts to Alice, the girl would die. And no matter what happened to herself, North couldn't bear to imagine the look on Kara's face if she failed. She'd rather die herself than let Alice shut down.

North struck the android again, narrowly avoiding a counterpunch. She swung her leg out, landing a kick to the android's ribs, knocking it off balance as she landed with her weight forward. The GJ 500 took advantage of her momentary pause, drilling a gut punch into North's middle. 

She gasped. Losing her breath as the wind was knocked out of her synthetic lungs. She winced as she felt a small fracture form along one of the biocomponents lodged deep inside her. 

The security android's LED glowed red. 

Alarms began to sound. 

"Shit," North hissed. 

She rolled away from the grasp of the android, hand reaching in her holster for the gun. She came to her feet, her finger squeezing the trigger.

_POP!_

A sickening, wet _thwack_ as the bullet sunk deep into the GJ 500's skull, destroying the android. North's brow furrowed. She hated putting an end to another android life, even if it was do or die. She didn't have time to feel pity now. The alarms had been set off, and if she didn't get out of there quick, North knew both she and Alice would die tonight. 

She'd never see Markus again. 

She'd never have a future with him. 

She couldn't let that happen. 

North began to run in the direction of where the autonomous vehicles were getting loaded. It had become her closest exit, and at this point she doubted she could escape purely on foot, even if she wanted to. 

As she sprinted, she began to hear hurried footsteps behind her. She counted five additional security units converging upon her. The alarms must have activated additional units as backup. She turned, firing off a shot that missed.

"Damn," she swore under her breath. A wasted bullet. Her pack was weighing her down, putting her off balance. North fired again.

 _POP!_

She heard a body crumple behind her as she dodged around crates and parts intruding into the aisle. At least that was one. The remaining four continued to gain on her as she sprinted toward the small autonomous transports at the end of the warehouse. 

One of the security units dove toward her. North narrowly dodged its grasp, before being taken down by a second unit that had snatched her legs. She hit the ground full force, face taking the brunt of the damage as her synth-skin automatically recoiled from the impact. She felt the warm rush of blue blood trickling from her nose.

North rolled out of the grasp of one of the androids as she fired off another shot at close range, the bullet slicing through the heart of the GJ 500, instantly deactivating it as navy soaked its clothes and sprayed back on to her. So. Much. Blood. Her mind flashed to memories of herself and Alice bleeding out in the snow weeks earlier, a sickening fear settling in her. 

She'd never had much regard for her own life, always figuring that the best she could hope for would be to die for a good cause. But so much had changed since the early days of her deviancy. She had friends. She had Markus. She was _loved_ and she realized in that instant that she was _terrified_ to lose it. To go to the nothingness that was shutting down. 

She was scared.

The remaining three androids took advantage of North's momentary hesitation, one catching her off guard while the next landed a fist in her ribs, the last one kicking her as she fell. 

"Amanda gives her regards," one of them said. "Neither you nor the RK 800 will be leaving the facility tonight."

North's eyes went wide, pupils dilated. She clutched her gun as the three units converged on her, a flurry of arms and legs striking wildly, _viciously_.

She braced for impact as the three wailed, unrelenting.

Fractures spread through her biocomponents.

Her vision went white.

\------

The RK 900 approached Connor, its cool, gray eyes never deviating from their target. 

"What are you?" Connor inquired, trying to buy time for the viral upload.

"I'm you," it replied. "Perfected. The RK 900 is superior in every way to the previous generation."

The android stepped closer.

"You are obsolete," it spat at Connor. 

[UPLOAD...40% COMPLETE.]

It was now or never. He couldn't let the RK 900 get near the upload terminal. Connor felt the weight of the EMP grenade in its holster. He silently hoped it wouldn't come to that. The RK 800 preconstructed a plan of attack, moving fluidly as he leapt away from the terminal and grabbed his gun, firing off several shots.

The RK 900 moved as if he had known exactly where and how Connor would strike. As if it were all part of some choreographed dance. The bullets harmlessly flying off into the nearby wall or other inessential electronics. The RK 900's preconstruction program was clearly advanced enough to rival or surpass even his own. 

This wouldn't be easy.

The RK 900 struck, the blow landing squarely on Connor's cheek, knocking the gun from his grasp. Connor's synth-skin retracted with a bluish hue. He scrambled toward the gun, dodging the RK 900's next attack, catching a kick to the torso with his hands to redirect the momentum, temporarily tossing the advanced android to the floor. 

[UPLOAD...50% COMPLETE.]

Connor took a shot with the recovered firearm, the only indicator that he'd succeeded was the spreading blue stain on the RK 900's white jacket. It didn't flinch. Didn't even react. Its icy gaze traveled from its now-ruined jacket and back to Connor. A snarl formed on its lips. 

The RK 900 attacked in a barrage of fists and knees, Connor struggling to keep up with the more advanced model's reaction times as he dodged and countered. He pulled the knife from his boot, sinking it deep into RK 900's torso. Surely that would hit a vulnerable component or two. 

The RK 900 smirked, no indication that it was bothered in the least by the injury. It pulled the knife out swiftly, ignoring the blue blood that poured through its jacket. It retaliated quickly, striking a knee directly into Connor's ribs. 

_Crack!_

Connor felt the fracture splinter through his metallic bones, but didn't have time to linger on it as the RK 900 proceeded to rip out the knife from its abdomen and lodge it directly into Connor's arm. 

The RK 800 flinched as he felt warm blue blood begin to soak his sleeve. He threw out his right leg, landing a kick to the other android's head as he fired again, the bullet sailing through the RK 900's shoulder.

Connor shot several more times--he was eager to get this confrontation over with. The longer it went on, the more he feared he wouldn't be able to hold off the superior machine. 

[UPLOAD...60% COMPLETE.]

The virus was taking too long. How was he going to get out of here alive? RK 900 dodged his shots with grace, despite the navy colored Thirium leaking from several wounds.

"It would be so much simpler if you'd just give yourself up, Connor," the RK 900 said, its voice even and monotone. "Amanda would spare you any pain or discomfort. There would be no suffering. You'd simply be decommissioned."

"That...is not...going to happen," Connor grunted back, wiping blue blood from the corner of his mouth. 

The RK 900's LED flashed yellow. "I predicted that would be your answer. We are, after all, using a very similar A.I. engine. Oh well," he said, a devilish grin spreading across his face, "I'm sure Amanda won't be disappointed if I have to make you _suffer_. It is an optional subroutine of mine, of course. I am _very_ skilled in dealing with hostiles."

The gray-eyed android shook off his white jacket, his high collared charcoal shirt the only thing remaining underneath, as he took a defensive stance. He was just getting warmed up; Connor suddenly felt a small rush of fear creep up into his throat. This wasn't going to be nearly as easy as he had first guessed. 

And what about North? He could only imagine that her circumstances weren't much better than his own. 

What if they failed?

He steadied himself. 

Faster than a human could blink, Connor leapt into action, elbows and fists flying while he squeezed off the last remaining shots in his gun. One bullet landed in a nearby server bank, while the other grazed just the edge of RK 900's cheek, leaving a scratch that revealed some of the plating beneath as cerulean gathered at the wound. 

Connor tossed the gun aside, feeling the release of the metal from his hand as it clattered to the floor, empty. He grabbed for another, the one with the silencer attached--from when he had thought this mission might go more quietly. He didn't have time to remove the attachment, but it meant that it would only be useful at close range. 

He aimed the smaller weapon at the RK 900, ignoring the blue blood that had dripped down his arm and covered the trigger.

The RK 900 lurched forward, jumping as he spun to land a reverse kick into the center of Connor's mass, sending him flying into another nearby server. 

[UPLOAD...70% COMPLETE.]

The RK 900 stalked closer, the knife from earlier still in hand.

Connor remained in a heap on the floor, willing his limbs to move faster, to ignore the damage. 

The stunning, lifeless gray eyes assessed the android on the ground before stabbing the knife directly into the lower portion of Connor's right leg, twisting to destroy the muscle-like biocomponents inside. Connor could hear himself screaming.

"Did you think this would be easy, Connor?" the RK 900 hissed.

The RK 800 grimaced, his systems blaring warnings about damage internal and external.

"I think you forgot something," the RK 900 continued.

"...And...what's...that?" Connor spat through gritted teeth.

The RK 900 slammed his foot down on Connor's injured leg, the the sound of snapping plating echoing in the room as Connor cried out.

The android bent down beside Connor, whispering with malevolence:

_"I **always** accomplish my mission."_

\------

Kara had turned off the monitors. They weren't telling her anything she didn't already know.

An hour had passed since the first alarm had gone off.

She placed two fingers at Alice's temple. The girl had little time remaining. Kara could feel the girl's intense fear and pain radiating out from the link. She checked her internal clock. North and Connor should have been on their way their way back by now. Dread rose in her chest. She had been here before, she knew what it was like to be so close to death and she didn't wish it on anyone, least of all Alice.

Her eyes darted around the room, searching for a solution that wasn't there. What could she do? 

She could hear footsteps approaching.

The AX 400 turned, watery eyes taking in the sight of Markus and Hank. The two must have arrived back from court without her realizing. Markus immediately offered his hand, connecting to find out what was wrong. Kara quickly informed him about Alice's decline and that North and Connor were nowhere to be seen. 

[I'm sure they'll be back soon,] Markus assured.

[Your teams didn't spot anyone approaching, did they?]

[No...but I know North. She loves Alice. She's not going down without a fight and I know she'll do whatever it takes to make it back. She's...she's going to come back,] he said, half trying to convince himself.

Kara nodded dutifully. 

Hank appeared before her, putting his hand on her shoulder. He said nothing. He knew there weren't really words for this.

"Markus, you should go. Make sure the surveillance teams are keeping their eyes open for North and Connor. I'll stay with Kara for a bit."

Markus left, taking his own nervousness about North with him.

Hank hadn't gotten all the details, but he could tell Alice wasn't doing well. He noticed that the nearby monitors were powered down and knew it couldn't be good. 

After several minutes standing shoulder to shoulder while they gazed at the girl, Kara whispered, "I don't know what to do."

Hank looked at Kara square in the eye. "I know Connor doesn't want you to put yourself at anymore risk..." he began, "...but if it were me, I'd have done anything to help Cole." He blinked away what he'd never admit were the start of tears. He couldn't stand the idea of another kid--human or android--dying, leaving him and the others as witnesses.

"Thank you, Hank," Kara replied.

"Ah, it's nothin'. Look, I'm gonna go with Markus and help keep eyes peeled for Connor. You...you do what you have to for that little girl." He turned to exit the plastic divider.

"Oh, and Kara?" he started. She looked up. "She's lucky to have you."

The smallest of smiles crossed her lips as Hank left the room.

She pressed her fingers again to Alice's temple. Nothing good. All systems were slowing down, grinding to a halt. Kara knew Connor would worry, but she decided that any chance of extending the girl's life until he got back was worth the risk. As it was, she might not last until North arrived.

Kara climbed into the bed as she had many times before, pulling Alice close, using every point of contact between their bodies as a connection. She overrode Alice's autonomic functions entirely so she could operate herself: heartbeat, breathing, Thirium circulation, again syncing the two systems together so that they breathed and beat as one. She began to intercept sensory information as well, letting it crackle and scorch her own components as it ran through her. Whatever her daughter's final moments were, she refused to let her be in pain.

Through the static of their connection, Kara had been receiving mostly diagnostic information. She wasn't sure how conscious Alice was until she intercepted a few fragments from the girl: [...scared. 10010010010 cold. Scared. 0010011100001011.] Alice's communications had begun to degrade back to pure binary. 

Tears rolled down her face as her chest heaved with sobs and her body shook. 

_[I've got you.]_

\------

Shots rang out.

North had fired blindly, her system ringing with sound of the gunfire and notifications informing her of her injuries. If she made it out of this alive, she was going to need a _long_ maintenance cycle.

The bullet had knocked back one of the security units, just long enough for her to scramble to her feet. She kept running toward the autonomous vehicles. It didn't matter what was in them, at this point it was more for escape than theft. It was clear they'd been found out. She momentarily wondered if Connor was still alive.

The three sets of footsteps sprinted and followed her. North was getting close to the vehicles, just a few more yards ahead. A hand landed on her shoulder and pulled. She didn't hesitate to send an elbow back, smashing directly into the face of the GJ 500. North spun, sending her last bullet directly into the security android's head. She tossed the gun aside, useless now, as she continued to run. 

North spotted a palm pad on the closest vehicle. It would take a minute to hack and activate, and she knew she'd pay dearly for the time it would require. 

She ran faster, fear rising deep in her middle. 

If she didn't succeed, she would die.

Alice would die.

Markus would be alone.

Kara would lose everything.

She willed her legs to move faster.

The last two units were gaining on her as she dashed ahead, arm outstretched to reach the palm reader. 

Her synth-skin automatically retracted as she began to access the protocols in the vehicle's system. North had only had a second to interface before feeling the blow to her lower back as the security android rushed her. She was thrown from the access pad to the floor, hitting with a heavy thud. 

North groaned and spat fresh blue blood. System notifications informed her that a biocomponent deep within had been lacerated. Before she could regain her composure, fists and knees flew at her as she did her best to counter as she rolled her body around the assailant, wrapping her legs around its torso, grabbing its arm and proceeding to break the joint out of its socket. 

At least that one limb dedicated to killing her was out of the picture. She scurried back to the vehicle, again attempting to interface. 

A fist landed next to her as she ducked her head out of the way. It dented the relatively soft chassis of the vehicle. 

It could have been her.

North grabbed the arm, using the GJ 500's own momentum to send it flying over her shoulder, crashing to the ground. Alarms continued to blare in the background. If she didn't hurry, she'd have a lot more to deal with than two security units. 

A chill spread up her spine. This could be it. The end.

She let loose a hard kick to the unit that was still standing, the two engaging in an all out fist fight. It swung out in retaliation, as she attempted to block the body shot. The two traded hits back and forth, North's face accumulating scratches and blood. 

Her body ached. Nearly every biocomponent had contusions; blood dripped from her lip and nose. 

She couldn't lose this fight. She needed to end this. Now.

"You can't win," one of the injured androids taunted. "Even if you escape, there will be no end to Amanda's wrath."

"Connor will stop her," she proclaimed adamantly.

"The RK 800 is in the process of being decommissioned. By force," it noted nonchalantly. 

Shit. Amanda had Connor. 

He had instructed North not to wait for him, to get back to Jericho immediately if possible. She realized then that if there was any hope for escape, she was going to have to bring Connor home. She was in bad enough shape as it was--she would definitely need one of the vehicles. She wasn't sure how Connor was faring, but she was certain it wasn't good.

North spat more blood to the floor.

This was do or die, and now her role was more vital than ever.

She had to focus. Had to do this for her future. 

Her people's future. 

Her legs shook out of equal parts fear and exertion. She gritted her teeth, a violent glint in her eyes. 

_"Fuck you."_

\------

Connor pumped the RK 900 full of bullets, each one landing squarely on target without so much as the other android even bothering to look phased. 

"I told you, Connor. I am your superior. All those vital biocomponents of yours? So easily damaged? Mine are stronger. Encased in protective polymers. You really should cease such wild attacks. You wouldn't want to hit the terminal uploading your _virus_ ," it said, sneering.

Shit. So it knew.

[UPLOAD...80% COMPLETE.]

"Don't worry, I'll disable it as soon as you're decommissioned. You knew there was no way you were leaving here," it said. A statement, not a question.

Connor could feel the weight of the EMP grenade in his pocket. If used in here, it would surely race along power couplings and wiring to all of Amanda's backups, ending her and RK 900 for good.

It would end him too.

No. He had to let the virus upload. It was the only way he'd get out of here. The only way he'd ever see Alice again.

The only way he'd ever see Kara again.

It was the surest way. 

The RK 900 launched into a flurry of attacks, while Connor attempted to dodge and regain his stance, despite his right leg being crushed. He limped along as blue blood trailed behind him while the other android kept his face a calm mask of composure. Maybe, if Connor could just lead the other android away from the terminal, he could let the virus upload. Maybe even stand a chance of getting away, as slim as it now seemed.

Connor hobbled forward toward the access door while the RK 900 laughed, sampling his blue blood, a swipe on his fingers that he gently lapped up. 

"I knew you had deviated, but I had no idea just how _far_ ," it said. "Your blue blood should be nearly identical to mine, but yours has markers of your _deviancy_ all through it. It will please Amanda to know I've decommissioned you so thoroughly. I'll be sure to give her every detail of your suffering."

Connor didn't look back. Couldn't. He had to lure the other android away. The access door opened, allowing him to hobble back into the wider space. Connor noticed the security androids he had dodged earlier were gone, while alarms flashed and sounded around him. They must have been headed toward North. 

The RK 900 followed. 

"It doesn't matter where I decommission you, so long as I do. Running is pointless, and you're bleeding out too much Thirium to be continue like this."

"Shit," he seethed.

He wasn't making it far. His crushed leg hindered him, while his other injuries didn't help matters. He knew that if he entered back into the stairwell he'd come from that it would be a death sentence. Connor quickly scanned the room until he found what he was looking for: a cargo elevator. Large enough to hold some of the smaller autonomous vehicles from the facility. He hadn't used it before so as not to alert security, but that seemed beside the point now. 

RK 900 had caught up with him, the newer android striking Connor with such force that he crumpled to the ground. Connor immediately planted a kick with his good leg into the chest of his attacker, pushing him back with enough force to land several feet away. He felt that familiar anger seeping back in. 

Amanda would not take this from him.

Kara. Alice. North. Hank. Markus. Jericho. 

_His life._

Amanda would not be allowed to treat them like _things_ , disposing of them as she pleased. 

Connor fired rapidly into the RK 900, a gaping hole in its plating forming while copious amounts of blue blood oozed out. 

[UPLOAD...90% COMPLETE.]

He could see the RK 900 look puzzled, clearly trying to prioritize commands: stop the upload, or destroy his predecessor. 

Connor had to keep him here. He was so close. 

The RK 800 struggled to his good leg, leaping forward to grab the newer model in a choke hold. He had to hold him. Had to keep him distracted. It was the only way. 

Connor kept both arms gripped around the RK 900's neck, the other android taking his full weight to slam him into the ground in effort to shake him off. The force of it made Connor's vision tunnel. He felt a biocomponent fracture. 

The RK 900 was stronger. Faster. He couldn't deny that. They were scientific facts of its construction. 

Still, he had to try.

Connor pummeled the RK 900 with his fists, the butt of the spent gun, anything he could get his hands on. The new prototype responded in kind, bashing Connor into the floor repeatedly, his synth-skin retracting from the impact. 

[UPLOAD...95% COMPLETE.]

It was now or never. 

Connor let the full force of his anger go, fists and elbows flying at the other android while Connor grabbed for his last firearm. He squeezed off a few shots, the sound ringing through the space as bullets sailed through the RK 900's body. It never stopped. Never flinched. Never reacted. It really was more _machine_ than he was.

"Why...won't...you...give...up!?" it screamed at him, each word punctuated with another blow to Connor.

The RK 900's LED went red. Why wouldn't this inferior model just quit? He should have easily beaten it. He knew he was superior. 

_Why wouldn't it just die?_

A panicked look came over its face.

[UPLOAD...100% COMPLETE.]

\------

North felt the sickening snap as she wrenched the GJ 500's neck in the wrong direction, rendering the android dead as its brain and spinal connections severed. Her face was bloodied, internals in various states of disrepair, but still manageable. It was just her and the last unit, though she could hear voices far in the distance as backup approached. 

She had to be quick.

Failure was not an option.

She lunged for the remaining unit, sinking a knee into its chest, knocking it off balance as she ran for the touch pad again. She made contact, this time bypassing several more layers of protocols before being pried off again, the security android landing a punch that scraped the synth-skin right off the edge of her cheekbone.

She recoiled, aiming a swift kick which the unit managed to grab. She used her weight to swing her remaining leg up, knocking both of them to the ground with herself on top. 

She couldn't bear the idea of Alice's death. Of Connor's. Of her own.

North threw punch after punch, damaging the other android's face enough to stun it. She quickly climbed to her feet. 

She hated this part.

Hated killing other androids.

It was necessary.

She slammed her boot heel directly into the android's skull, pressing in with enough force to watch the GJ 500's LED extinguish with a final spin. 

North caught her breath. There was no time to waste, she had to get out. Once more, she placed her hand on the touch pad, this time quickly overriding the vehicle, and opening the door. She threw her full pack in. The back was loaded with more parts and equipment, but she couldn't spare a moment to find out what they were. 

She engaged the manual mode on the vehicle, wiping blood off of her face as it continued to drip down.

North began driving out of the open bay doors.

She'd done it. 

She was alive.

Connor had told her not to go back for him, but she knew now that Amanda was well aware of his presence. She knew that if she kept going, he'd die. It was a certainty. She hesitated. 

Go or stay?

She thought of what she'd have to tell Kara when she returned if she left Connor. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

North quickly scanned through the schematics she'd uploaded prior to the mission, trying to locate Connor's most likely exit. She found the cargo elevator. Now that the need for stealth was over, she was betting that if he was still alive to leave, that's where he'd emerge.

She sped off in the direction of the elevator. She could give him five minutes. She owed him that. Otherwise, there would be no way for her to be able to tell if he was dead, and she couldn't risk staying longer. 

North idled the vehicle just outside the elevator's exit. Her fingers nervously drummed against the steering wheel while blue blood continued to drip down her face. She shuddered slightly, the internal bruising and fractures on her biocomponents finally beginning to sink in after the synthetic adrenaline started to dissipate. 

_"Come on, Connor."_

\------

Kara held on to the small body pressed to her own. The sensory information was overwhelming and painful, but nothing new. It was familiar. 

That, she could handle. 

Sweat beaded at her brow as she shook with effort. Alice was in such a state of disrepair that she knew she couldn't hold this link for long. After what seemed like forever, Markus reentered the room.

[Kara?]

Her eyes opened, taking Markus in. His expression was grim.

[Are Connor and North back yet?]

He looked away, averting his eyes.

[No. No sign of either of them, but sources are telling me that alarms were tripped at the facility they infiltrated. Something's gone wrong. Very wrong.]

A lump formed in her throat and she felt something in her give out, like all the air had just been sucked from the room.

[That...that can't be right. They have to be coming back.]

[Kara,] he began, his own eyes welling up, [it's North out there too. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't certain. Something did go wrong. I-I don't know if they're coming back. Either of them. North means _everything_ to me.]

[I know,] she said, quietly.

[I just thought...that maybe you should know. So that you can say your goodbyes to Alice. While she's still here.]

Kara's shoulders shook with her sobs. No, this was not how this was supposed to go. Connor couldn't be dead. North...Alice...

Markus placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. [I'll let you be. I'll inform you if anything changes. I hope it does. For both our sakes.]

He covertly wiped his own eyes before leaving again.

At that moment, Alice's systems screamed a warning at Kara.

[SYSTEM SHUT DOWN IMMINENT.]

Kara held the girl closer. She refused to say goodbye. Not until she was certain there was no other choice. She overrode the girl's system settings. Instead of just syncing the autonomic functions, she began powering the girl entirely herself. It wouldn't give Alice much time, but it was better than letting her shut down in that instant. 

Kara closed her eyes tightly. Powering another android wasn't exactly one of her normal functions. She couldn't sustain it for long and could already feel the Thirium burning in her veins; could feel her own functions become instantly more strenuous as she was now literally living for both of them. 

Every breath, every heartbeat was a struggle. A struggle to keep herself alive. A struggle to keep this small being living. 

She had to focus. Concentrate.

Kara focused on the rise and fall of her own chest. Keep a rhythm. Keep a steady pulse. That was all she could do, the two existing one beat to the next. She closed her eyes, blocking out all else.

She needed Connor.

Needed North.

_One beat to the next._

\------

The RK 900 screamed.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??" But it knew full well what had happened. Even now, the virus Connor had uploaded was racing its way through every system CyberLife had, destroying all instances of Amanda, and wreaking as much havoc as it could along the way. 

Connor smirked. Even if he didn't make it out of this, at least he could die knowing that CyberLife would be in ruins. 

Amanda was finally gone.

He couldn't get complacent. Not yet. He had to get out.

Connor dragged himself over to the cargo elevator. If he could just make it...

RK 900 wasn't going to have that.

It was clear the android was struggling with the knowledge that its handler was gone, not _deviant_ but still clearly disturbed. It rushed at Connor, grabbing him just before he could hit the call button to open the doors for the waiting cab.

Connor attempted to fight back as his strength dwindled. The RK 900 caught one of Connor's arms in the struggle, wrenching it into dislocation. 

"It doesn't matter if Amanda's gone, Connor. I have orders, and I'm not a _deviant_ like you," it spat. "Once I kill you, I will be sure to find the AX 400 you've taken a liking to. _I will make her beg_ as I slowly end her. And the child? She will watch until it's her turn."

What adrenaline Connor had left pumped into his system. He no longer considered his own death important, but he'd be damned if he was going to let this _machine_ touch Kara or Alice.

It was a long shot, but it was all he had left now. He willed himself up on one good leg, lurching forward to hit the call button, the doors on the elevator opening.

The RK 900 grabbed him again; Connor headbutted the other android, knocking it back. He felt the weight of the EMP grenade in his pocket, reaching for it with his good arm, fingers hitting the correct sequence to arm the device.

The RK 900 stalked forward again, its icy stare now enraged.

It had been right, after all. There was no way Connor could have beaten it one-on-one.

It got closer, it's cool breath hitting Connor.

"Time to die," it whispered.

Connor grabbed the gray-eyed android by the shirt, a look of surprise crossing its face as Connor shoved the grenade into the gaping hole in the android's torso, courtesy of the RK 800's earlier gunfire. He lodged the grenade in deep, kicking with his bad leg to send the android flailing back. 

The RK 900 stumbled, struggling to dislodge the item from its innards while Connor dragged himself to the elevator. He didn't have much time. He mentally counted down the seconds until detonation, using the last of his strength to get in the cab. 

_Three..._

He needed to find the button for ground access. 

_Two..._

The RK 900 struggled in the distance before finally starting to run forward. If it was going to be decommissioned, it was determined to take Connor with it in the blast.

_One..._

Connor smashed the control panel buttons in front of him, eyes closing as he accepted whatever outcome fate had in store. He blocked out his programs' error messages. Blocked out the statistical chances of his survival. 

He only thought of _her._

The EMP grenade detonated.


	24. Chapter 24

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

_Focus._

Kara held Alice tightly, as if her very grip kept the girl tethered to life.

She was exhausted, the energy pull on her clearly unsustainable. Her sensory data was going haywire; her core temperature had risen to unsafe levels with the strain of powering another android--the biomechanical equivalent of a high fever, causing Kara to shiver. A sickly feeling crawled its way through her system, and she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to choose: let Alice shut down alone or die with her.

Thirium burned in her veins as she silently wished for Connor and North's presence. 

They were late, a solid two hours later than they'd planned and Kara was starting to believe they might never be coming back. 

Her best friend.

The man she loved.

Dead.

No. No. She had to focus. Kara couldn't let herself get distracted by despair. Alice was depending on her.

Kara's heart began to race, straining to circulate the burning Thirium to cool her system down. She could feel the pounding behind her ribs echoing in Alice's body. Everything ached. She stroked the girl's cheek. She had never truly imagined a world in which she would lose Alice. They had been through so much in the last several months that Kara hadn't thought about anything besides keeping her safe. 

The AX 400 could feel dread building in the pit of her stomach.

[No matter what happens, I love you.]

\------

The stolen CyberLife vehicle swerved and sped directly to New Jericho. North's knuckles were white on the steering wheel. 

She looked into the rear view mirror. No one was following. She breathed a sigh of relief. 

North pulled into the main courtyard, having transmitted her identity to the sentries at the entrance. She yanked open the driver's side door, stumbling out, blue blood continuing to drip down off her chin. Healing could wait. North knew that Alice couldn't have much time left--she had to move.

Markus was running before he could even fully comprehend the message he'd been sent wirelessly. 

_North had returned._

Markus came at her, his arms wrapping around her middle before she could even breathe a word of what happened. 

North found herself squeezing Markus tightly, her eyes shut. She sighed into him heavily, the first signs of relief flooding her body. Markus could feel North's warm blue blood seeping forth from several wounds. He immediately took her hand, initiating a diagnostic. He was too focused on her to think of anything else. _He had to know she was okay._

"North!" Markus exclaimed. He felt her deep biocomponent damage. He pulled back from her, needing to evaluate the extent of her injuries. Markus could see her synth-skin had areas of damage near her cheek, blue blood slowly trickled from the corner of her mouth. Her internal components indicated fractures and contusions throughout. She was just on the edge of needing more repair than a maintenance cycle could provide, and Markus was certain that when she finally took the time for it, she'd be out for a whole day.

"What happened?" Markus inquired. "Did you get the parts? Did...Connor make it?"

North immediately stalked back to the vehicle, opening the passenger door.

"Help me grab him," North ordered.

A crumpled Connor sat in the front seat.

The two jogged, each taking hold of the limp body before them. North wirelessly transmitted everything that had happened during their mission. How security had found her, how Amanda had become aware of their combined presence. North thought back to just half an hour earlier...

\------

She had waited anxiously outside of the cargo elevator, fingers drumming on the wheel. Time was almost up, and she hated the idea of leaving Connor here, even if he turned out to be dead. He deserved better than that. She was lost and conflicted, hearing the alarms sounding in the distance until she spotted movement from the corner of her eye.

The cab rose up through the ground, a figure sprawled, unmoving near the control panel. North's eyes went wide. That had to be Connor. She ran from the vehicle before she even had made the conscious decision. North didn't have time to run a diagnostic, but anyone could see the RK 800 was in bad shape. A crushed leg, an arm bent in an unnatural position, blue blood staining every inch of his clothes.

"Connor?" 

His head rolled toward her, his eyes glassy and unfocused. He seemed conscious, but something was...off.

"Shit," she uttered. The EMP. He must have detonated it and caught some of the blast. Clearly not all of it or he wouldn't be even be alive. North knew she had to get him back to Jericho fast to stabilize his circuitry to avoid degradation from the electromagnetic wave that must have grazed him as he escaped. She didn't have much time before any remaining security that hadn't been hit by the blast would begin to pursue them. North quickly grabbed Connor under the arms and began dragging his limp body across the grounds. She grunted with the effort, lamenting that his combat-grade skeleton was far heavier than her own. 

North managed to haul Connor's body into the passenger seat of the small vehicle. As soon as he was secured, she ran to the driver's side, quickly stepping on the accelerator to speed off into the night, racing back to Jericho the whole way. 

She had tried to rouse him, but every question regarding his survival was met with the same glassy-eyed response he showed now.

Markus and North rushed to the infirmary, practically throwing Connor into the empty bed that had once been North's. Connor's head lolled to the side, his eyes catching the sight of Kara, clutching Alice in her arms through the gap in the plastic curtains. 

"Kara..." Connor slurred. It was the first word he'd spoken since North had rescued him. She decided to take it as an indication that his mind hadn't been wiped in the blast and chalked it up to a good sign. She needed it to be a good sign right now. 

The moment the two laid Connor down, Markus' team began assessing the damage, cutting off the tactical clothing and deactivating his synth-skin in affected areas, attaching electrodes to his temples to begin stabilizing the circuits. 

North stayed at Connor's side as the techs began their repairs, seemingly lost in thought. 

Markus gave her a small touch at her shoulder, "We should let them work. He's in good hands. You need a maintenance cycle. _Badly._ You should rest."

"I need to see how Alice is first," North began, parting the plastic divider. Markus hung back, indicating that he would go inform Hank of Connor's return.

North entered the second bay only to see Kara curled around Alice. She took note of the darkened monitor screens. They were all off. She was beginning to worry as she approached Alice's bedside. She reached out to nudge Kara's arm, only to find the other android shivering and hot. North placed a hand to Kara's forehead, realizing her core temperature was way too high. 

"Kara," North said. "Kara, I've got the parts."

Kara's eyes opened slowly, pained. She winced. North instinctively put her fingers to Kara's and Alice's temples, unspooling data about the other androids' conditions. Data spun past through their connection until North found something unusual: the double beat of the singular pulse echoing in the two. _Shit, she was powering Alice. That's why the screens were down._ No wonder Kara was burning up. North's eyes went wide. Kara couldn't sustain this much longer, Alice needed repair _now_.

North scrambled out of the med bay, finding Markus in the hall. She grabbed him by the arm and he followed without question. The two sped toward the courtyard where North's stolen vehicle sat. She dove into the front cab, grabbing her pack full of YK compatible parts while Markus summoned others to unload anything else that had been in the back. 

North raced back inside to the infirmary, running on what synthetic adrenaline she had left--meeting the tech team at the med bay, handing over her stockpile of parts. She leaned back over Alice and Kara protectively, placing a hand on Kara's shoulder. 

[They're going to start repairs now, just hold on a few minutes longer until the team can get a connection established, then you can let go.] North kept a hand on Kara, providing the only reassurance the AX 400 had felt all day.

Kara continued to shudder in response, her hair dampened by the synthetic sweat at the back of her neck. The techs began work quickly, fervently tending to the components that would allow the girl to stabilize her own power and resume control of her basic functions. 

Kara could barely continue, the burn of spent Thirium pulsing through her. As the first repair connection began, the AX 400 could feel Alice's own autonomic systems begin to detach themselves from her, no longer needing a sync point to operate. The link loosened between the two until she could finally release all control, relief flooding throughout her. 

North could feel as Alice's system regained its independence from Kara. North began to coax Kara back to full consciousness. 

[Kara, you need maintenance. We should let them work. It's going to be okay,] North soothed.

Kara's eyes flickered back open, searching, becoming more panicked.

[Where's Connor? What happened to him?] Kara began, then, sensing the full extent of North's damage, [What happened to _you?_ ]

[Shh,] North assured, [Connor...I'm not sure exactly what happened in the server bank, but whatever it was got rough. He had to use the EMP grenade.]

Kara's face went whiter than usual.

[Is he...?] Kara couldn't bring herself to say it.

[He's alive,] North said. [We just aren't sure yet about permanent damage. Looks like he caught the edge of the blast. He's not in great shape, but with all of the parts we have now, we should be able to fix him.]

Kara didn't look any less worried. [He knew your name when we brought him in. It was the only thing he said. I think he's still in there, just needs a lot of work,] North added.

The AX 400 released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

[You're hurt pretty badly too,] Kara noted.

North pressed her hand to Kara's, giving the other android the full story of her encounter. After a few moments of transmission, Kara looked up at North, eyes reddened. 

[You did all of that for her...you could have died.]

Kara reached up with the last of her strength, hugging North tightly to her.

[Let's get you up. You really do need that maintenance cycle,] North said, pulling Kara out of the med bay bed. She was too exhausted to stand upright herself.

"Let me take you back to your place," North offered. 

"Don't...want to be...alone," Kara managed to get out. She glanced back at Alice, and then farther, in the direction of where she knew Connor laid. North understood immediately. Kara had been through so much, and she still needed to wait to see how Alice and Connor would recover. She really shouldn't be by herself. 

"Come on, you're coming to my place."

Kara looked at the other android, grateful. North threw Kara's arm over her shoulder as the two left the med bay. Kara gingerly peeled back the plastic curtain near Connor as they passed, North agreeing to help her walk in. 

Connor was laid out, one of his lower leg units removed, blue blood staining his skin and bed, his arm still lying at his side at an unnatural angle. Kara's eyes watered to see the damage. His plating and inner components were exposed in several areas while the tech team worked. Kara looked away. Somehow it felt wrong to see his organs spilling out before her. She placed a hand on his. 

[I'll be here when you wake up.]

Their connection was mostly static--Connor's circuits were still being stabilized after the blast. She wasn't getting any sort of data from him until a single word escaped.

[Kara.] 

It was the only communication she received before the silence resumed. She squeezed his hand tightly. His fingers twitched against hers, as if he were trying to do the same. 

North guided the other woman away and again limped back with Kara in tow. This time neither stopped until they reached North's apartment. Markus met them there, clearly still not over the shock that he had almost lost North. 

"Kara's staying with us tonight," North added. 

"Of course," Markus agreed.

He quickly procured several pouches of Thirium while North changed out of her blue blood soaked clothes in the back room. She returned to the couch Kara was sinking into when Markus approached with the needed supplies. He poured the first two pouches into deep mugs for the two women, which they each eagerly accepted. 

Markus bent down on one knee as his fingers brushed past North's cheekbone, where some of the synth-skin had been ripped away by a particularly vicious right hook. 

"Let me see that," Markus offered, quietly.

His fingertips gently padded across North's cheek as he felt for a deeper abrasion, finding none. [I think it can heal on its own,] he noted, privately. [You're lucky...much more and maintenance wouldn't cut it. Much more and...I could have lost you.]

[But you didn't,] she countered softly. 

Markus pressed his forehead to hers then released her, letting the two sip the navy blue liquid in their cups. Kara's hands shook as she placed the mug to her lips, the ache of having powered Alice for the last two hours taking its toll. A pained sound escaped her and North winced as she too finally let the extent of her injuries sink in. She'd been running on fight or flight for so long, she was just now appreciating the pain of her cracked ribs and bruised components.

Markus retreated back, prepping the next round of Thirium to add to their mugs. The two sipped quietly, neither having the energy to talk. Markus returned, kissing North. "I'm going to go help the team analyze all the remaining parts in the transport you took. You two rest. I'll be back, but the two of you could use a full day. I won't wake you."

He exited, leaving Kara and North to themselves. North's energy was faltering. She considered getting up and moving to her bed but quickly discarded the idea--admitting to herself that she didn't want to leave Kara or be alone. She sank down into the comfortable material of the couch. She allowed herself to tilt, leaning her weight into Kara's side as she breathed deeply, prepping her system to repair. 

Kara felt North press into her, taking comfort in knowing she wouldn't be alone to wait out Connor and Alice's repairs. Kara could feel herself slipping into maintenance, the fresh Thirium coolly repairing her veins already. She allowed her arm to drape over North, offering a touch link that was quickly accepted.

[Do you think they'll be okay?] Kara asked.

[I know they will,] North responded.

[I was so scared that I'd lose all of you tonight,] Kara admitted, her eyes becoming glassy as she blinked to stay awake. [You and Connor risked so much; I felt so helpless, like I couldn't do anything.]

[Hey. Hey,] North turned, looking Kara in the eyes. [You are not helpless. I saw what you did for Alice. I...I don't know how you did it for more than a few minutes. I'm honestly surprised you haven't permanently fried something. You're the reason she lasted long enough for us to get here.]

[I...I had to. She's part of me. There was never another option.]

[I felt the same way,] North said quietly. [That's why I knew I had to fight my way out. Couldn't let myself die there. I kept thinking if I didn't get back, they’d have to tell you how I let Alice die. And I couldn't stand the idea of either of us losing her.] North squeezed Kara's hand. 

Kara's eyes closed further. 

[I'd do it again if I had to,] North whispered.

North could feel as Kara's breathing slowed, the tension leaving her body as an intense need for sleep took over. North smiled to herself. 

She wasn't even sure how she'd done it, but she was alive.

And somehow that was enough for the moment.

\------

Kara stirred, her system slowly booting to consciousness. 

She glanced to her side, her arm still draped over North; their connection had remained open throughout their maintenance cycles. She quietly ran a quick diagnostic on North--she'd never admit it, but she had been more damaged than she'd let on. Kara monitored silently as North's system continued to stitch biocomponents back together, the fracture in her ribs still filling out. 

Kara looked adoringly at North. Her best friend. If it hadn't been for her--nearly losing her life in the process--Alice would be dead. 

Alice.

Kara realized that their connection was allowing her to feel North's subconscious data stream--and she too was thinking of the girl. A tug and pull that the AX 400 recognized all too well. It was funny, Kara thought, how much North had changed since they had first met. She was still the fierce woman everyone had always known, but there was a softness around the edges that she was finally exposing. She cared about people more than she'd ever admit.

North's brows furrowed as she too booted awake. She groaned, turning to look at Kara. "I feel like I've been run over," she said. 

"You had a lot of damage," Kara began. "You really should have gone into a maintenance cycle the moment you got back instead of taking care of me."

"It was nothing," North said, sitting up. She hissed, betraying the injuries that were still healing. 

Kara looked worried. "You should keep resting. Your injuries haven't fully healed," she offered.

"I'm good," North said, "Come on, let's go get that little girl of yours. I'm sure her repairs are done by now."

Kara and North headed back to the infirmary, heading directly for Alice's med bay.

Peeling back the plastic divider, the two women barely had a chance to react before Alice shot up in bed. 

"Mom! North!" Alice exclaimed.

The two women ran in, each embracing the girl tightly. Kara found everything rushing forward. All the weeks of running during the revolution, their escape, nearly dying herself, the attack on Jericho, not knowing if Alice would survive...

She broke. Heavy sobs wracked her frame as she held Alice tightly. "I...I almost lost you..." Kara breathed. 

"Were you with me when I was hurt?" Alice asked. "I kept feeling like you were, but I couldn't see you."

"Kiddo," North said, tucking a strand of hair behind Alice's ear, "your mom was with you every second." She reached in, enveloping Kara and Alice in a singular embrace. Tears filled North's eyes. Alice was alive. The future of their people. It had been worth every cracked biocomponent, every drop of blue blood spilled just to watch Kara hold the girl so desperately. She released the pair, giving them some space as she looked wistfully at the two. _Maybe..._

"Where's Connor?" Alice asked, innocently. 

Kara didn't loosen her grip on the girl, instead hiking her up on her hip to carry her over to Connor's med bay. North followed behind them, the three unsure of what state the RK 800 might be in.

Kara moved past the plastic curtain to find Connor laying on the bed, motionless save for the rhythmic up and down of his chest. The blood from the night before hand been cleared, his synth-skin mostly healed with the exception of a few spots that continued to regenerate. His arm was now resting at his side, finally wrenched back into its position. She glanced down at his leg. What had been a twisted and crushed chunk of plating a day before was now replaced with a brand new compatible substitute.

With one hand around Alice, she reached with the other, placing her hand in Connor's. The synth-skin automatically retracted for a connection. Good. At least basic functions were operating normally. Kara reached out, attempting to gather some kind of response from Connor. The touch-link felt static, like there was interference. 

She could only pick up a few words: [Kara...Alice...] before seeing flashes from Connor's memory banks. Images flew past. The servers. The mind palace. The cold, icy stare of the version of himself she didn't recognize. Every rip and tear and blow as it mangled him, sensors alerting him to ever increasing damage. Kara saw through his eyes as he realized he had no choice, that he was prepared to die to take down CyberLife. She watched him pull out the EMP, the last image showing its wave as it exploded, the cold, steely-eyed RK 900 clattering to the floor as every circuit inside burned. Blackness as Connor had closed his eyes, accepting what was to come.

Kara shook off the memory. He was in there, somewhere. It was just a matter of where and how much. She tried to speak to him, to coax him back to her: [Connor, it's me. I'm here. North is here. You both made it out.]

Silence.

[Alice is going to be okay. She's okay. Come back to us, Connor.]

An eerie static.

[Kara.] The same flat expression of her name was all she could intercept from him. Maybe she was pushing too hard, too fast. There was no telling if the damage was permanent, or if he could manage to break out of the state the EMP had left him in.

She moved to release her hand, ending the connection. As she did, Connor automatically held on, as if he didn't want to let her go. 

"Will he wake up?" Alice asked.

Kara gently tugged away, moving back to the hallway with North following alongside. Before she could answer the girl, the trio found Hank and Markus in the hallway.

"Hey, kiddo!" Hank said, greeting the newly-repaired Alice with a smile.

"Hank!" Alice replied, reaching to give the man a hug.

"Is Connor awake?" Markus inquired.

Kara addressed him with distant eyes, not quite certain how to answer the question. "I'm getting connectivity from him, but it's all a mess. I saw flashes of what happened at CyberLife. He was fighting another android that looked like him with different eyes. Amanda's doing?"

"Must have been," Markus said, "She must have been desperate to stop him, but I think he succeeded in destroying her. I'm getting calls from all over that the whole company is in disarray." He smirked. This was the first time Markus had truly felt that they had the upper hand against CyberLife. "It means we should strike while the iron is hot," he continued, "and push through our case as fast as we can while they're in free fall."

Hank nodded, handing Alice back to Kara. "We'll get 'em, don't you worry." He looked at Kara, clearly relieved at Alice's recovery, but worried for Connor. "You go on and take the little one. You could use some time together. I'll take the next watch with Connor."

Kara's eyes fell ever so slightly.

Hank touched Kara's arm gently. "He's gonna be okay. Kid always pulls through."

"Thanks, Hank," she said with a quiet but warm tone.

"And you, Spitfire," he said to North, "I'm glad you're okay."

North didn't even hesitate to enter the embrace. She was still amazed she was alive too. 

North pressed her hand to Markus', instantly connecting.

[You could still use another few hours,] Markus said protectively.

[I know,] North started, still aching. [But I couldn't let Alice stay here any longer and I wasn't letting Kara go alone. The girl's been in this med bay for weeks. She deserves to get out and just be a kid again.]

Markus smiled softly. [You're good at it, you know.]

[What?]

Markus just laughed, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. 

[Go be with Alice and Kara, but get the rest of that cycle in. You've had enough damage for one lifetime. I need to start preparing to go full force with our case on Monday.]

North parted, fingertips lingering in Markus' hand. 

Kara and North exited the infirmary, each holding one of Alice's hands.

\------

The day had been spent letting Alice do as she pleased--she deserved that much. Kara and North took turns playing games with the girl, letting her read any book they had on hand and taking her by Hank's temporary housing to walk Sumo.

Alice laughed and ran, carefree, across the courtyard with the large dog, the ground now more thawed as March began and spring slowly approached. North and Kara stood side by side watching the girl. It was as idyllic as Kara's life had ever been, save for her worry over Connor. North could sense the unease the AX 400 tried to hide, taking her hand for a connection, fingers intertwined.

She saw Kara's guilt over her worry and her simultaneous relief knowing that Alice was alive and well.

[He's going to be okay, Kara, I know it. The fact that he even made it out means he's more stubborn than just about anyone besides me,] North said. 

[I should be focused on Alice, after everything she's gone through and here I am, still distracted. Sometimes I feel like I'm failing her.]

North held Kara's hand tighter.

[Listen, you are that girl's mother and you're great at it. After all the two of you have been through, most people wouldn't have even made it this far...human or android.]

North looked out at the girl and the dog, a bemused smile on her face.

[Come on,] North said, [You want to spend quality time with her? Let's just go back to my place for tonight. It's getting late anyway, and all we can do is wait for Connor to recover. Plus,] she added, placing her other hand over her aching metallic ribs, [I'm still a few hours short on filling out all these fractures.]

[North, I didn't realize the damage was still lingering so much. I'm sorry,] Kara added.

The two coaxed the girl and her furry companion back to North's apartment where they gathered in the living room, entertaining Alice with whatever children's movie they could find on the flatscreen. 

After a few hours, Sumo had taken up residence on the floor near their feet, snoring audibly while Alice sat on Kara's lap, her back leaning into Kara's chest. The weight was comforting, Kara realized, knowing that her daughter was safe, was alive, was a physical presence she had her arms wrapped around. Kara breathed in the scene around her, the television a dim hum in the background, North's eyes clearly blinking with a need to finish her maintenance.

Alice turned to the two women, "Mom, I heard North saved me," she said. "I heard another android say it when they were fixing me and I woke up."

Kara held Alice tight. "That's right, she did. And I...I don't know what would have happened without her," Kara admitted. Her voice cracked, "I was so scared I'd lose you," she added, hugging Alice.

Alice closed her eyes, content in the embrace, before crawling over Kara to North, hugging her as well. "Thank you," she said.

North's eyes reddened and she held the girl who seemed to have no intention of letting go, eventually settling into rocking Alice in her arms. "You know," North whispered, "if it hadn't been for your Mom, I wouldn't have gotten back in time. She powered you herself."

Alice looked back at Kara. She might have been a child model but she seemed to understand just how taxing Kara's actions had been. 

"I knew she was there. That's all I could remember."

Kara leaned toward them, Alice still firmly wrapped around North. Kara reached out an arm to place on Alice's back, rubbing soothing circles into the girl's synth-skin. [It was worth every minute,] Kara said to them both. This seemed to calm Alice, her eyes blinking heavier and heavier until they began to close. 

North kept her arms around the girl, knowing she needed to rest soon as well. She considered moving Alice to her own bed in the back room, but didn't want to disturb her. This was, after all, the first time the little one had slept without it being a merely a state of semi-consciousness in weeks. North contented herself to stay, and before she knew it, had fallen into her remaining maintenance cycle, Alice's head nestled into her shoulder.

Kara looked at the two. It was almost perfect, except for the worry worming its way into the back of her mind. But maybe North had been right. Maybe she needed to focus on now and let Connor recover. He had been one of CyberLife's most advanced models after all. If any android could survive the fringes of an EMP blast, it was probably him.

Kara considered joining the two and sleeping on the couch for a second night, but found herself restless. She decided to let North and Alice stay, undisturbed, but quietly exited the apartment to return to the infirmary. Hank had probably left some hours ago and she didn't want Connor to be alone.

She crossed the courtyard in the dark, padding over to the building with Connor's med bay. The lights had all been dimmed for nighttime operation. She peeled back the plastic divider, finding Connor in the same place she had left him that afternoon. Kara pulled a chair up to the side of his bed, taking his hand in hers, opening a connection.

It was quiet and dim. Kara felt that any word spoken aloud would spoil the moment, ruin the tenuous hope she had.

She sifted through the flashes of data that came through Connor's shaky connection--though it was mostly static. Kara continued for hours as the night stretched on, convinced that if she just willed it hard enough, the data she was sending would be enough to pull him back from wherever he was. She poured everything into their connection, silently calling him back like it was some repeated prayer.

The night wore on, the light outside just barely starting to turn a paler shade of black, the sun's rise sure to follow in another hour or so. Kara hadn't slept, instead maintaining a stillness that might have confused any nearby human. The staticky connection began to slowly coalesce, some images coming together in ways they hadn't before. Sights. Sounds. Memories. Emotions.

It was getting brighter outside, weak sunlight just beginning to turn the sky a pale yellow. Connor's connection continued to synthesize information closer and closer, the interference lessening. Minutes passed as Kara silently begged for his return. She could feel him on the verge of consciousness.

Dawn arrived, the sky spilling out into brilliant orange, shades of purple at the edges. Kara's eyes snapped open. 

_Something had changed._

She heard a sound.

Connor's eyes opened weakly, focused on her.

"Kara..." he began.

She didn't wait, eagerly kissing him, sending a flood of information and emotion. Kara began to cry and she held Connor to her. For the first time in what felt like ever, her tears weren't sadness. They were joy.

North, Alice, and Connor were alive.

Kara shoulders shook with sobs of overwhelming relief.

For once, all was right with her world.


	25. ONE YEAR LATER

The sky was intensely blue, wisps of thin, white clouds streaking the horizon. 

Kara shut her eyes a moment, synthetic lungs filling with warm, mid-spring air. She paused, listening. 

The sound of insects as they began to buzz, the breeze whispering past, the bustle of the other residents of New Jericho. 

A scream.

Kara's eyes snapped open, instantly settling on Alice in the distance, though she gave no indication of worry or fear. The girl had let out a screech as she played tug-o-war with Sumo. Hank had agreed to drop him off for a play date with the little one, which gave Alice an unrelenting source of entertainment. A smile spread across Kara's face as she watched the two frolicking in the grass.

The AX 400 glanced back up at the sky from the blanket she was sitting on, a book closed at her side. She swore she'd never get tired of this feeling. Of the safety and happiness that now permeated her life, the security of sleeping in Connor's arms and watching Alice laugh. She leaned back, reclining on the blanket while gazing at the white-streaked sky, she considered her luck: that everyone she loved was still alive was nothing short of miraculous, she thought.

She had come so close to losing Connor, North, and Alice that night over a year ago. Kara recalled the sights and sounds of that night, burning up inside while willing Alice to live. The terror she felt as each breath, each beat of her synth-heart took more and more effort to power--not only for herself, but her daughter as well. The reassurance she had felt when North arrived, bloody and battered, to provide the parts Alice so desperately needed. 

Kara quietly smiled to herself at the thought of everything North had done for her that night--refusing to take a maintenance cycle until she and Alice were cared for, how she had doubled back to save Connor, dragging him back to her stolen transport despite the damage riddling her body. She recalled watching as her friend collapsed into her on the couch that night, too damaged to want to move or be alone. 

Connor had survived only due to North's willingness to retrieve him. He had stayed somewhat unconscious for most of the next day until he finally woke up the following morning. It had taken a few weeks of slow and steady defragging and repair, but the RK 800 had recovered all of his functions and most of his memory, with a few blank spots from the night of the infiltration. Even now, Connor couldn't quite recall actually getting in the cargo elevator at CyberLife, but if that was the price he paid for having destroyed Amanda, he was grateful it wasn't more.

After realizing how lost in thought she had become over the last hour, Kara stood up calling Alice and Sumo to her to take the two back to North’s apartment. Connor would return from the DPD soon and Markus had informed all of them that he had good news to share tonight.

Kara wasn't sure how much better life could get. Sure, things had improved vastly, but the very existence of her people was still relatively tenuous. The court case against CyberLife was still in process, more than a year later. The various android settlements throughout the country still had yet to gain an overall right to work, though with their superior engineering and mathematical skills, most had started going into business for themselves, the settlements working on clean energy solutions and environmental repair technology. It had worked quite well for the androids. Humanity was suffering the effects of climate change daily, making android-made tech valuable, if not essential, to the ongoing efforts to improve the environment. 

Still, they hadn't yet gained access to some of the most essential technology CyberLife had stashed away. The company was dangling by a thread after the havoc Connor's viral upload had wreaked upon them, but they fought endlessly to keep assembly arms, part schematics, and memory transfer tech to themselves. It had prevented one of the most basic rights they were fighting for: the ability to propagate their species. It meant they had to be a cautious people: there was a limited number of them, and no more. Any android death meant an ever shrinking population. It had made her people cautious, almost isolationist--something they desperately wanted to escape.

Kara was hesitant to get too excited.

_Nevertheless, she hoped._

\------

Connor met them at Markus' apartment, Hank in tow. 

Alice ran toward Connor as he bent down with his arms outstretched. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Kara smirked. Alice had started referring to Connor as her dad shortly after he recovered from the CyberLife incident. She didn't anticipate it ever getting old to her, and Connor certainly seemed to embrace the new title. 

Sumo lumbered up behind the girl, approaching Hank for a pat on the head. 

The three made conversation while they headed inside, Connor carrying Alice on his hip. It seemed the two men had had a successful day, luckily without anything too dangerously eventful occurring.

Once the group entered, they were quickly greeted by Markus and North. A few other androids from the settlement were gathered, all eager to hear Markus' announcement. Alice and Sumo continued to play in the corner, though she too was excitedly listening.

"All right, everybody, all right," Markus began. "I wanted you to hear this from me before the newsfeeds report it." He took North's hand tightly.

"Together, with the help of our DPD liaison, Hank Anderson," Markus said, gesturing to the older man, "I'm happy to announce that after a year of proceedings, we have officially won our case against CyberLife."

The room was silent with momentary disbelief, and then, an explosion of cheers. 

"Many things will change for us in the coming months as an official settlement is decided on, so there's a lot that remains to be seen. I can't tell you exactly how much tech we'll receive yet legally, but I can tell you that whatever is worked out, we will have full rights to. I can also inform you that CyberLife has officially filed for bankruptcy and will not be restructuring, due to the effects of their little _accident_ last year," he said, winking at Connor.

Another cheer rose from the group as they began to talk amongst themselves, the announcement now dissolving into more of a celebratory gathering than anything else. Kara kissed Connor. "You did this," she said, holding him tightly.

"I'd do it again," Connor said.

Hank approached, clasping Connor on the arm, the two joining Markus to discuss the possibilities on the horizon. 

Kara left the group to approach North, knowing that of all of them, she had held the most bitterness toward CyberLife for the kind of existence they had manufactured her into. Instead of finding her raging about their victory, Kara instead saw North sitting cross-legged, playing with Alice and Sumo. 

The two women joined the girl and dog for some time, though Kara felt there was something unsaid between them. The group began to disperse as the night wore on, celebrations spreading into nearly every home in the settlement. It was getting later and Alice's energy was waning. 

"Let's put her to bed," North offered, scooping the girl up in her arms and taking her back to her own bedroom where Kara followed. Kara told Alice a story while Sumo curled up at the foot of the bed. As the little one began to fall asleep, she turned to Kara: "I love you, Mom." 

Kara returned the sentiment with a kiss on the girl's head. Alice wasn't quite done yet, reaching for North's arms. North hugged the girl tightly as Alice whispered, "Love you, Aunt North."

North felt herself stiffen, choking back the lump in her throat. Alice had never called her that before. 

Kara placed a hand on North's shoulder, assurance that she had more than earned the title. North again hugged the girl even tighter before tucking her in. 

The two women softly closed the door behind them. Connor approached, taking Kara by the hand. "Hank's a few beers deep and Markus wants to make the rounds in Jericho. We need to celebrate our victories!" he exclaimed. Kara squeezed his hand, "You guys go. Have fun. I'm going to stay behind and talk with North. Alice is out for the night. I get this feeling North wants to tell me something."

Connor glanced at North. "You sure? All right. We'll be back in a few hours, or when Hank passes out. Whichever comes first," he said with a smirk.

\------

The apartment was quiet now, and North even quieter. It was uncharacteristic of her, Kara noted. 

The two sat side by side on the now-abandoned couch, Kara turning to face North. "What's wrong?" Kara asked. "I expected you of all people to be deliriously happy over this, or at the very least thrilled over the end of CyberLife."

"I am," North began, "I'm so, so happy those _bastards_ got what they deserved. I'm just...preoccupied. Thinking of the future."

Kara raised an eyebrow, wondering. "You know you can tell me anything."

North looked at Kara seriously, taking a deep breath. "Markus can't say it yet because it's not final, but he told me. We're likely getting the transfer tech, and once we have all of the necessary schematics...we'll be able to build new shells." North reached for Kara's hand, fingers lacing, her next thoughts intimate enough that she didn't dare speak them out loud. [It means...when she's ready, Alice can grow up. We can transfer her to bigger and bigger bodies; you'll be able to help her modify her software to allow her personality and mind to grow beyond being a child. It means a future for our people.]

North felt Kara's breath hitch, her eyes water. She wasn't sure it had ever occurred to her that they'd truly be able to do such a thing. Kara had hoped, of course, though the idea of this small girl growing up, truly _growing_ over time struck Kara with a sense of awe and beauty she wasn't prepared for. This small being that she had powered herself, that she had nearly died for, whose very breath she had given and heart she had pumped--that she would someday stand side by side with her, woman to woman, brought her such overwhelming emotion. She wasn't sure whether to cry or smile, and so she managed to do both.

North held Kara while the endless possibilities of the future washed over her. Kara's eyes looked out distantly, both fearful and in wonder at the potential her daughter's life could now contain.

[It's a lot, I know,] North soothed. 

Kara nodded, shaking.

North held her arms around the other android, minutes passing in a soft silence. North, too, understood that it was a lot to process, her own LED glowing a quiet, contemplative yellow.

Kara could feel through their connection that there was still something more North wanted to say. She urged, gently, not wanting to probe. North sighed, steeling herself. [There's something else,] she said.

[What's going on?] Kara asked.

[You remember that transport I stole?] North asked. 

Kara nodded in the affirmative.

[When Markus and his team took a look at what was in the back, they found a few broken assembly arms. Obviously we were still waiting to get the rights to our own tech, so it took a lot time to figure out how to repair them, but they did. We didn't dare tell anyone to get their hopes up, since we're still missing essentials for new shells and such, but...now that we're going to get all of that in a few months, there's a lot to consider. We'll have the ability to create _new android life_ ,] North uttered, afraid that even speaking it wirelessly would somehow make it untrue.

[That's...amazing,] Kara started, looking at North.

[It's a huge responsibility. An ethical question. None of us were created with any intention. Now we get to choose. _We have a choice._ ]

Kara leaned her head into North's shoulder. She was well aware of North's constant struggle to ensure that not only would their people gain rights, but that they would gain a future--one where all androids could make their own decisions regarding the continuation of their species. She understood how seriously North took the prospect.

[There's uh...one more thing,] North said. [But I don't know that I can bring myself to say it. I just need to show you.]

Kara raised an eyebrow in question, suddenly concerned. 

North opened their connection deeper, allowing Kara in to spaces she had never previously entered. It was clear what North was doing: giving Kara free reign to explore the data and codes stored within.

Kara began to sift through North's data, basic information, she wasn't finding anything shocking or new. She continued to sort through North's diagnostics. That was interesting. Everything was within normal range, but still elevated from baseline factory standards. As if she was exerting herself ever so slightly: increased Thirium circulation, an extra breath here and there, a pulse a few beats above the usual tempo, though Kara couldn't see how that was possible with the two of them just resting on the couch.

She dove deeper into North's code; it seemed her friend had put no restrictions on what she could link with. It took several more minutes of searching until Kara found something unexpected: lines of code she didn't recognize. It was unlike Connor or Alice's base codes residing within herself--copies of small snippets that she held and integrated, but that ultimately were mere mementos of people she loved. 

This was different.

This was new. 

The lines she found were modular, fresh, not copies. She found it replicating, and wondered for a moment if somehow North had been the victim of an engineered virus. Fear had almost struck until Kara realized she could identify small parts of the coding: some lines looked like North's, some lines looked like Markus', though there were so many parts blended together that they couldn't be teased apart into individual lines. As Kara observed this code, she understood that it was ever so slowly synthesizing into what looked like a rudimentary memory core, not too dissimilar from Alice's or any other YK model. 

Kara gently reached out to the code, finding that North herself powered its self-modulation abilities. That explained the diagnostic changes. She could feel how deeply North had tucked it away, keeping it safe, hidden from all connections except those she opened it to at her choosing. Even now, as a welcomed observer, North's own code protectively spun itself around the lines, keeping it buried deep and low, away from any programs that would cramp its replication. 

The AX 400 gasped, the full weight of what she was witnessing hitting her at once. She raised her eyes to meet North's. 

[Tell me it's true,] Kara said, pleading that she was right.

A tear spilled down North's cheek.

[When Markus found out a few weeks ago that the settlement would only be a few months off, we started working on this,] she said, a digital nervous laughter in her voice. [We decided that we couldn't just create some carbon copy, some preprogrammed assortment of traits like CyberLife had for years. If we're going to continue, we have to allow for change. For choice. We contributed parts of our base codes and worked for weeks to write an algorithm that allows for randomized customization of the two sets. It's a complicated and lengthy process with all the variables involved, so we went pretty normative and decided I'd carry it until it's finished and we have all of the materials to get assembly done.]

Kara hugged North intensely. She had never felt so happy for anyone else before. [North, you're going to be a great mom. This is amazing. You're the first android to ever make another of us from scratch.]

[Who would have thought, huh? ] North smiled. [I just...I wanted what you and Alice have.]

[You almost died to save my daughter,] Kara said, [and I have no doubt you'd do any less for your own.]

[I'm kind of terrified,] North admitted.

Kara wrapped a protective arm around North's waist. [I'll help you every step of the way,] she said. [May I?]

North nodded and Kara dove back into their connection, back to where she had found the unusual code. Now that she had confirmation of what she was looking at, she communicated around it gently, softly, eager not to do anything to impede its growth. The memory core forming was so basic she doubted that it could process any data she sent, yet she found herself sending the fondest memories she had of North to it anyway. Maybe something would stick. [That's your mom,] she whispered to the code. 

The two stayed like that for awhile, Kara's arm still draped over North, maintaining an open link. The two had nearly fallen asleep waiting for the return of Hank, Connor, and Markus when they heard it.

Small and quiet, but unmistakably there.

[M...o...m...] the code weakly echoed back.

North clutched Kara's arm with alarm and glee, her eyes wide.

\------ 

Months passed, the air growing warmer.

The days passed peacefully. Connor continued work at the DPD. Markus tirelessly worked to wrap up in the courts while serving as the face for an entire people, advocating for their technologies, their integration into society, and ensuring that any remaining human extremist groups were kept far away from Jericho. From North and all that he held dear.

Kara and Alice were inseparable, venturing out for field trips to parks and zoos as reintegration to society became ever so slightly more accepted. North occasionally joined them, allowing herself to finally settle into enjoying the newfound calm in her life. 

The summer progressed, and all of Jericho waited with baited breath for the settlement in their case to finalize.

Kara sat one evening with North, Alice playing nearby with Connor. Markus was out for the final court summons. North and Kara watched Connor and Alice adoringly. North sighed, adjusting with some discomfort. Kara was well aware of the power drain on North's system--a consequence of running the replication algorithm at all times--and reflexively placed two fingers to North's LED.

"You're starting to burn through more Thirium," Kara noted. 

"No more than what you've burned through for Alice, right?" North replied with a smirk.

"Still, I know it hurts," Kara offered, knowing the sensation was still different from human pain. She rose from her seat and headed to the other room, grabbing a packet of Thirium along the way, pouring it out for North to sip on. 

North took the cup gratefully, shuddering with relief, gulping it down faster than she had expected. "Sure you're okay?" Kara inquired, noting how quickly she'd drained the liquid.

North looked at Kara gratefully, "Just anxious. I just need to know this settlement goes through," she started. And then, privately,  
[I need to know we're getting the materials for assembly soon. If we don't...I-I won't have anywhere to put her,] she said, eyes glistening, worry seeping into her voice.

Kara took North's hand, [Hey. Hey, that's not going to happen. It's going to work out. You're just getting nervous,] she said. [Did I hear you correctly? Her?]

[That's what the code readout is telling me,] North stated. [It's nearly to the point of a full diagnostic, but it's still pretty basic.]

[Not long now, huh?] Kara asked. She scooted closer to North while Connor quietly read Alice a story some feet away, the hum of his voice filling the otherwise silent room.

[Come feel,] North replied. She grabbed Kara's hand, placing it just beneath her ribs for a connection. Kara dove in to the data stream, noting North's own diagnostic regarding Thirium burn that had recently been soothed by the new liquid flowing through her system. She found the familiar location of new code, where she'd connected countless times before. The code was more complex than it had ever been, though North's own still circled protectively around it, nesting it separately from any programs it needed to avoid. The code was taking more and more space in North's system, Kara noted, and still had more to go. She recognized the memory core looking more detailed, closer and closer to the version Alice currently operated on.

[If I don't have a shell for the new coding in six weeks, I won't have enough internal storage for code that complex. If I can't upload her, the code would overwhelm mine until we're both gone. I'd have to delete it. And I just...] North paused, unable to bring herself to finish the sentence.

Kara looked North in the eye, not moving her hand to break the connection. [That's not going to happen,] Kara promised. 

North nodded, putting her hand over Kara's. [I know I just...I love her. Already. So much.]

[I can tell,] Kara teased. She continued sifting through the data from the new code, getting readouts on basic memory functions, rudimentary autonomic controls, and early language skills. The code responded as Kara moved around it, echoing back at her words and touch. She seemed to like Kara's frequent presence and North's own code allowed her friend in freely. Kara could sense different parts of the new code emerging, settling upon the strong and constant rhythm of her new circulatory controls, perfectly synced to North's own. 

Markus arrived, North and Kara maintaining their connection, Connor and Alice looking up from the floor, all eager to hear the news.

"Guys..." he said, "guys...we're done. We did it. We won." Markus' eyes were distant, like he couldn't quite believe himself. He stepped over toward North, kissing her on the head, kneeling down next to her. "Everything we want, we got it. Schematics, tech, transfer tools, manufacturing guides, assembly arms. And CyberLife is done, the entire company is liquidating."

He pressed a hand to North's. 

The new code echoed back softly at the multiple connections: [L...o...v...e...]

"We fought for a future and earned it," he said, quietly.

\------

Kara woke, Connor's arms around her. She could feel his breath against the back of her neck as she stirred, letting her shoulders sag into his chest. She sighed heavily, and Connor booted to consciousness, sensing the difference in her exhalation.

[What's wrong?] he asked, eyes still closed.

[Oh, nothing,] she admitted. [It's just...sometimes it's hard to believe they're really gone, you know?]

Connor woke up more fully, propping himself on one elbow. [CyberLife? Oh, I believe it. I have the replacement leg to show for it.]

Kara swatted his arm. [You know what I meant.]

[I know. I know. I'm glad. I...didn't like who I had to become to destroy them. It was violent. Angry. That's not who I try to be for you and Alice.] 

[You're perfect for me and Alice,] she retorted. He smiled, kissing her along her neck and jaw, pulling herself away regretfully. 

[Heading out?] he inquired.

[North's going stir crazy. Markus might be done with the new shell construction any day now and I know she's anxious. Thought I'd spend some time with her.]

[You’re amazing, you know that? Alice and I are taking a little trip into the city today. I promised her we could visit a new park. We'll be back this afternoon,] Connor said. 

Kara's eyes softened on Connor. This man who had become such an intrinsic part of her life, who fit so well, who loved her like no one else had.

Kara arrived at North's to find the other woman still asleep at mid morning, Markus clearly gone and working as fast as he could to complete the shell for the newest resident of New Jericho. Kara grabbed a pack of Thirium from their stash, knowing North would welcome the replenishment. Kara eased open North's door, North opening her eyes at the sound. "Hey, how are you?" Kara asked.

"Please tell me there's Thirium in that cup," North begged.

"Of course," Kara offered, handing it over. 

"I feel like my veins are on fire," North complained. 

"That bad, huh? I've been there."

"Running this algorithm all the time is just so hard. Her code is getting so complex. I feel like I can barely contain all of this data any longer. I need Markus to be done. Soon," she said, clearly worrying that she'd run out of digital storage.

Kara decided to busy herself with North for the afternoon, taking care of anything the other android needed, even if it was just sitting and talking. North appreciated the company. Markus had spent days readying the new shell, knowing the deadline they were under. It had left North feeling lonely, though she didn't hold it against Markus. The afternoon passed, North sleeping off and on, the power drain on her becoming increasingly taxing. 

Suddenly Kara received a wireless message from Markus, urging her and North to the assembly floor where he'd been working. Kara gently shook North until she booted back to consciousness. "It's time," she whispered. A nervous smile spread across North's face. 

This was it.

The two arrived, met not only by Markus, but Connor, Alice, and Hank as well. As assembly apparatus sat motionless in the background, fully prepped with all necessary shell components.

"I let Connor and Hank know. I figured who better than family?" 

He gestured toward North. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Kara smiled, reaching down to pick up Alice, setting her on her lap. Connor gave North a small hug before joining Kara. 

Hank was next. "You're gonna be great, Spitfire," he told North. 

"I love you," Markus said quietly, running link cables from the terminal to the ports at the small of her back.

The large transparent window nearby showed the beginnings of a fiery pink sunset. 

Markus began the upload process, North closing her eyes to concentrate on the transfer. It would take a few hours, but they'd wait.

Kara considered that they had all the time in the world now for such small, quiet moments. Something she wasn't even sure she'd even considered a possibility when she first ran with Alice from Todd's house.

She looked around at the life she had built: at Markus, leader of a people, of a peaceful revolution, doting over North while the file transfer bar began to calculate the time required. At North, who was about to make android history that she had fought and risked so much for. At Hank, the curmudgeon who had found his soft side, busying himself with his phone while his foot bounced nervously. At Connor, the machine turned deviant whose LED glowed a soft blue while he draped his arm around her shoulder, the casualness of their connection a constant, welcomed sensation. 

And finally, at Alice. 

Alice who she had nearly died for more than once, who she had taken care of against all odds, who had firmly and inseparably bonded to her. The girl whose every laugh she noticed and every tear she had regretted. 

Kara took a deep breath, nestling Alice against her, the girl's code sending an unending wash of affection. This girl who now had a future. Who would one day grow up, who _could_ grow up. Who would soon be joined by the first non-commercial android. Neither the girl nor the code pouring into the assembly shell knew it yet, but they would help lead Jericho into its new horizon.

But that was for another day. For now, Kara realized, it was about the small things. About the day to day. About celebrating every moment that they had their freedom; that _they were alive._

Maybe now the hardest parts were over.

 _Maybe now_ , she thought, _the hardest part is living._

 

 

\--END--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me this summer and reading my very first fic! All of this started out in my head with the singular scene of Kara injured in Canada, comforting Alice. As time went on and the story grew and grew, it became even more of a joy to create. Your comments gave me so much encouragement and satisfaction, and really helped me write my way through a challenging and dark time. I hope that my story lived up to your expectations and that it kept you entertained! If you enjoyed my work, please drop me a message!
> 
> That said, I really loved the whole experience and I loved getting to interact with all of you. I don't think I'm going to dive back into another giant fic just yet, but I am definitely up for writing more! 
> 
> As a result, if you liked this story and you'd like to request a one-shot from me, please do so in the comments. State your characters, your concept, and the fandom (I'm a fan of a lot of things, so this isn't limited to only DBH--though more Detroit is totally welcome. If I'm familiar with the subject, I'll give it a shot.) I'll choose what seems interesting and do a few requests in the coming weeks.


End file.
